The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK
by regenerate1701
Summary: OC's Matthew Lowrey and his best friend Kasey have made it to Beacon. However not all is as it seems. The leader of Team MRCK has a lot on his plate. Tragedy has destroyed his life but not his dreams. He looks to start a new life at Beacon but his past tries to get in the way. Will he prevail or will he turn against everything he stands for? Rated M now for scene in chap: 23.
1. First Day

_**I only own the OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective companies.**_

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 1

In the darkness one person stands alone seeing what his friends could never see, nor would he tell them. He sees himself in a strange white room, on a bed, machines beeping he realized it was a hospital. His friends including people he hasn't met are around him. Some are crying, the others hardly believe what happened. But what did happen? Why couldn't he see what had happened? Who were the other people? Was this his death? He hears a voice calling his name "Matthew.", the voice calls.

"Where are you?" Matthew asks. The voice replies

"Come on wake up!" the voice said, "We're here, we're finally at Beacon"

I wake up to see Beacon Academy, where my friend and I will learn to be huntsman and huntress. I now look at who woke me up, to my left I see my best friend Kasey Torrte. I got the feeling that I was being watched, but I dismissed it as being related to the fact that we're finally going to attend Beacon

"Thank you for waking me up."

"No problem." Kasey smiled.

The airship arrives and all the new students are exiting and walking out onto the main path to Beacon, all either barely containing their excitement or just letting all it out, it was a sight I thought I'd never see. Kasey and I were barely able to hold in the excitement as we begin to walk on the path to Beacon. While we were walking Kasey pulls out her IPhone and begins to listen to music, probably in the attempt to calm down.

I however take notice of a white haired girl yelling at a younger looking girl with a red cloak. I see red dust coming out of a bottle every time the shakes it. I can't make too many words but I realize that the red cloaked girl is about to sneeze.

I quickly shout "GET DOWN!"

Next thing I know there was an explosion and my ears were ringing. I get up to see smoke, but as the smoke clears and my hearing returns I hear another round of shouting from the white haired girl. The other girl looks sorry and seems to be apologizing, but the white haired girl seems to get louder. Then a girl wearing black with a bow in her hair shows up, she begins to talk and all I'm able hear is "Schnee, Heiress, and dust." But that's all I needed to hear, I know exactly who the white-haired girl is. She is none other than Weiss Schnee the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Not that I had a problem with her. I hadn't met her so I couldn't say yet. She seems have a problem not unlike my own.

The red cloaked girl was then lying on the path looks rather upset now, so I decide to go over and help her and make sure she is ok. Another male however arrived before me, his name was Jaune Arc, I only know this because we were introduced on the airship then he proceeded to puke on the ship. But still I go over and introduce myself to her. "I saw what happened, are you ok?" I said.

"I'm ok, I'm Ruby, and he's Jaune." she replied.

"I've met Jaune already, well nice too meet you. Ruby, Jaune, y'all have a nice day and I'll see you both at the ceremony."

"Oh, okay." Ruby replied waving me off.

I had to run back to Kasey and she asked "Where did you go?" I was surprised.

"Didn't you hear that explosion?"

"What explosion?" she looked around as if she might still get a glimpse of it.

"Huh? Oh, never mind." I said.

We finally made our way to the assembly hall and we were greeted by Ruby and her sister Yang. I noticed Weiss was looking in my general direction, but couldn't tell what or who she was trying to find.

After we had everything got settled Professor Ozpin gave a small speech, "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

It left the assembly hall rather quite until Professor Glynda Goodwitch began to speak, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be Ready."

Later that night Kasey and I were in the ballroom laying on our sleeping bags watching the others enjoy themselves. I was tempted to join but then I would feel rather out of my comfort zone because I just don't socialize well with others. In fact I don't even know how Kasey and I became friends. All I remember is that we began talking which is uncharacteristic for the both of us, but that's how it happened. Now we're best friends. Someone caught my eye then, it was Weiss. I saw her storming up to Ruby and Yang, telling them that people are trying to sleep. Something was telling me that I should talk to her, and I was about to then I realized that she just yelled at them for being too loud, so I thought it wouldn't be wise at the moment.

I began to look at Kasey's artwork, while she went off to change for bed. While flipping through the pages of her sketch book I was really impressed with the quality. Even her rough sketches were good. I was looking at it for a few minutes and I didn't realize she was approaching. "So I see you're enjoying my art.", she laughed.

"I'm sorry; I should've asked you first." I said, not knowing what to do really.

"I don't take offense; I was just surprised that's all."

"Really?" I asked, not really convinced and forgetting she could read minds if she suspected something. I had put on a fake face so hopefully it would fool her_. 'I hope she believed me, it was so stupid of me to go through her artwork. Not even I believed my own apology.'_ Next thing I know, she pulled on my shirt sleeve to get my attention "What did I do?"

"You know I was telling the truth, I didn't mind you looking at my art! You shouldn't doubt yourself as much as you do. You know it pisses me off! -And no, your fake smiles never work." She huffed and collapsed in her sleeping bag determined not to face me." I wish I didn't have to read your mind to know what's troubling you. I wish you were confident enough to just say what you have to." she says in a much softer voice. After a long silence I knew this conversation was over.

All I could do was stare at her realizing in my thoughts_ 'Great now look at what I've done, not even through the first night and already I've managed to do this. What else could go wrong?_' Little did I know that she was still in my mind.

Her response came in a quick disgruntled growl and a lot of shifting. Until finally "You know, you were right earlier today. Beacon is a new start for the both of us. Maybe it's time for you to gain confidence and for me to stop living in the past." She finally faced me and for once I had gotten the feeling she didn't need to read my mind to understand my fire. To understand the hope, of a better future.

"We need our rest you know." She says with an approving smile

"I know, well I guess we should get some sleep. Good night Kasey."

"Good night Matt."

**Don't forget to leave comments and tell me how this story is so far.**


	2. Preparing for initiation

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 2

Alone in a forest, I don't know where I am. _'Look_', I think to myself, '_there are two people over there, maybe they can tell me where this is. Even though I've never met them before._' I start walking to them, and I notice the trees are all of an emerald color. Then I see an adult death stalker charging them, I run to help. Then, I begin hearing voices again, but this time they are almost frantic in nature, I tried to pinpoint it, then suddenly I wake and bolt to a sitting position. I see Kasey sitting next to me with a concerned look on her face,

"What happened?" I asked.

Kasey still looking at me replies, "It looked like you were having a nightmare. You looked like you were trying to fight something."

"I was defending two people from an adult death stalker; I don't know who they were. Next thing I know I'm here." I told her the truth, there wasn't any reason not to, especially considering the she got upset at me last night. "Well we might as well get ready for initiation, Kasey".

In the locker room, all of the new students were getting ready, checking equipment and also some light socializing. I was at my locker, in my usual attire, (jeans and a t-shirt) with my blue denim jacket hanging on a hook. I was preparing my weapons, when I saw the two people from my dream; however I couldn't talk to them because they were already out of the room. Kasey walked up behind me and startled me, which is unusual because I can normally feel her aura.

"Matt, how are your preparations coming?" she asked, with a look on her face as if I forgot something.

"Good, I'm about finished actually." I place my fusion sword, _Matthaeus Spem, _which actually looks very similar to the swords in FF7: AC, it in its sheath and both of my Force Lances a black and blue/silver one named _Solis_ and a gold and red one named _Manes in Memoria,_ into my pockets. I looked them over and they looked like little more than foot long slender rods. But they were deadly, especially in their 2 meter long quarterstaff mode. They even have a taser on opposite the firing end. Then I prepare two of my three other swords for summoning. My gun sword _Colitur sola lupus_, a revolver type gun sword with 30 round capacity of dust enhanced or standard ammo. Lastly my massive broadsword _Memoriam Amiserit_, it's similar to Buster Sword from Crisis Core FF7, except with gold etchings resembling the constellation Pisces instead of the original etchings. My Masamune katana _Unus Angelus Alata_, it had a simple black etching of a wing on one side, the hilt was black and gold. It however still remained in my luggage in its case. My friends always were thoughtful, they gave me the plans and I made them. As I start to shut my locker, Kasey stopped me.

"Kasey, why won't you let me close my locker?" She looks me in the eye and pokes my arm, and it suddenly hits me,

"OH, how could I forget the most important part of me?" It turned out that I forgot my jacket, "Thanks Kasey, I would felt out of place without it."

"No problem, Matt."

While we were waiting, I decided to talk to Kasey. "Hey Kasey, what do you think we're going to be doing for our initiation?"

"I don't know exactly, I've heard that we will be forming teams, and that we will be going into the Emerald Forest for our initiation today."

"Finally a test of our skills, I can't wait."

"Matthew, you really should think of a plan." She tells me in a tone which makes me cringe, ever so slightly.

I look right at her and ask, "What plan?"

"You know I don't socialize well with people I don't know." She avoided eye contact and shifted awkwardly. Again it hit me.

"Kasey, you want to be on the same team as me don't you?" Not that I needed an answer,

"Yes Matt, I'd probably go crazy if I had to meet and then be forced to live with three strangers for the rest of my time here."

"Um, Kasey you already are kinda crazy. You not only talked to me 5 years ago, you became my best friend." She looks at me, and then a simile spread across her face.

"You're probably right, but it's been a great friendship so far and I hope it lasts, Matt."

"So do I." I tell her in complete honesty.

"So, Kasey are you ready for this? Because I have a plan." How she smiled made me feel as if I made her day.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. It really is simple. We land within the same proximity to each other, and then from there we walk toward where we landed while avoiding the others as much as possible." I explain. She then faced me and then she did something that was kinda unnatural for her. She gave me a hug that knocked the air right out of me.

While she was doing that she was exclaiming, "Thank you, you have no idea how relieved I am!"

I'm turning blue, sputtering. "Kasey, I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry, Matt. I just got excited." She lets go.

"It's ok, it was just rather unexpected."

We begin to walk out of the locker room when over the loudspeaker, came the announcement for first years to go to the cliffs for initiation. So we went on our way to the Beacon Cliffs, talking about how the plan would work, it was simple really, but we still had to work out the kinks.

I arrive at the cliffs and we both step on the launchers, awaiting the beginning of our initiation.

After everyone arrives, Ozpin tells the group "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

I also hear something about teams and Jaune's questions about landing strategy (I mentally face palmed). Then they started launching us in to The Emerald Forest, to begin our initiation. I notice, before I was launched into the forest, the two people that I saw in the locker room and in my latest dream flying though the air. The male was falling quickly but seemed to use a whip to control his fall when he got close to the tops of the trees. The shorter female flew farther and hadn't fallen as quickly, she had pulled a sword out so I assumed that she stabbed a tree and slid down. Then Kasey was launched into the forest, she flew gracefully and soon after I was launched into the forest, I could still see her and she really didn't land too far from where my projected landing area was. Soon I begin my landing. I used one of my Force Lances to shoot a grappling hook at a tree. When I landed on the tree I jumped and used my sword to stab the trunk to slow my fall on to the ground. After I landed I began my search for Kasey.

**Leave comments please.**


	3. Initiation and reckless decisions

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 3

I landed in The Emerald Forest and had taken a moment to get my bearings. A clearing was about fifty feet to my left and I could hear rustling and twigs snapping coming from where Kasey should have landed. However knowing that I had a promise to keep and I also enjoy a decent challenge, I began to walk in the direction of Kasey. As I walked along I saw one of the other initiates, I believed her name was Yang. I quickly ducked behind a tree and waited until she was out if sight. As I continued on I heard more of the rustling and snapping. Then I saw a pack of beowolves, I figured that they were the source of the noise. I got the idea to sneak around them, until the wind began blowing my scent into the air. They noticed my scent and began growling and snarling. I pulled _Matthaeus Spem _out of it sheath and prepared for the coming fight.

The beowolves began charging at me, the closest one to me was an easy kill, two came at me on my sides and with a jump and a left turn I beheaded one and stabbed the other in the chest. It was easy until two beowolf majors came up from behind. I was barely able to dodge them. At this point I was starting to get pissed off. Nothing just comes up behind me for a sneak attack. I took down the first with relative ease, but as I killed the first one the second got my leg. The second was tough and the jaws, deadly. I ran towards it and began to use fast and light strength attacks on it hoping that it would wear it down. I had no such luck, so I began to charge _Matthaeus Spem _with my aura until it was shimmering light blue. I then jumped into the air and I came down on its head and splitting it in half. Then the last few hiding behind the trees charged at me with a vengeance.

When I finally killed the last beowolf I noticed a gash alongside my leg from when the beowolf got me. I began to focus my aura to heal it, and suddenly I felt myself start falling. I saw Kasey running towards me, holding her dust powered machete _Alfred_ yelling my name. Then everything went black.

I slowly began to wake up, and then realized that I'm still in the forest. I open my eyes to see that Kasey had found me. "Matt?"

"I finished off a pack of beowolves... Why am I laying on the ground?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You collapsed after you finished your battle with the beowolves. It looked like they got you good on your left leg. Your aura began to heal it once you had a chance to relax."

I looked at my leg and saw only a faint scar remaining of the gash. Then I notice the tear in my jeans. I stared a bit upset considering that this was my favorite pair of jeans. While I did that all Kasey did was glare at me. I somehow knew exactly why she was glaring but we'd both live longer if I just finished and we got along with the mission at hand.

"Let's go, Kasey." I turned to start walking.

"Matt, it's this way."

"Sorry, I'm still a bit off from me passing out." I said bashfully while taking her direction before tripping over an unseen root.

She hadn't even laughed as she said, "It's ok, here hold on to my shoulder until you can see straight" She guided me toward her and propped me up against herself. I didn't have the strength to fight her so I held onto her shoulders for awhile. Not for the first time, I wondered where I would be without a partner like her.

After awhile I was able to get off of Kasey's shoulders and walk on my own.

We were walking for at least 20 more minutes when in another clearing we saw a rather old structure with what looked like small platforms inside of it. Kasey and I looked at the structure and at each other.

Kasey broke the silence. "So you think this is the temple?"

"I would assume so. It kinda stands out you know?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

Kasey and I walked into the temple and looked around; we saw some black and white chess pieces however both of us noticed that two were already missing. As we were going to pick our relic I heard someone scream for help.

"Kasey, did you hear that!?"

"Yes, let's go." She said as she grabbed the black rook piece and gave it to me.

We ran over to the screams for help and found the leather jacket boy and the denim vest girl. They were fighting a death stalker, it was fully grown, but was still smaller than most. Those two were doing very badly against it. As far as I could tell leather jacket one had a whip as a weapon. The short one had a sword and a bow with different dust arrows. Suddenly and without warning the death stalker changed direction and began to charge Kasey. She rolled out of the way and gave a swift and solid kick to the ribs. However this death stalker was unusual, because it then came after me. I jumped into the air and began slashing at whatever I could reach on it. The short person took out an arrow and fired it freezing several of its legs on one side. Kasey used the distraction as an opening and began hacking off its legs. While Kasey was cutting off the legs, I began my charge. It saw me and knocked me to the side sending my sword _Matthaeus Spem_ flying away. I didn't bother chasing after it. I summoned my gun sword _Colitur sola lupus_ and continued the fight. The short person suddenly jumped up and cut off the stinger but it just fell off and did no damage to it. Then she runs for the guy with the whip, I looked and saw that he wasn't moving. So I charged _Colitur sola lupus _with my aura and began slashing at its armor. It came off easily with my aura charged attack. I then backed off and fired an aura charged ice dust bullet. It froze the death stalker solid, giving me time to use an explosive bullet that shattered the beast across the ground.

"MATTHEW!" Kasey shouted in anger. "You need to control your anger during a fight! I can't believe you did this twice in one day! You don't need to focus so much of your aura on your attack!"

"Hey it's dead now and I wasn't injured this time."

"That's not the point; you need to control it before it begins to control you. What if you had been injured? What if no one was there to save you? Your aura is a weapon as well as a defense. Once you run out you're through."

"I'm sorry Kasey, it just happened." I tried to explain but there really was no excuse. For years now I've been struggling with my loose-cannon temper. On more than one occasion it caused some pretty bad situations

"Maybe you should try a little harder next time! I wouldn't like a corpse for a partner after all." She snapped, clearly still disturbed by my recklessness.

Kasey and I walked over to the two we just helped and got the introductions out of the way.

"Hey thanks for helping us back there. I'm Josh." The leather jacketed man said.

The shorter one also piped up, "I'm Chariti."

When Kasey introduced herself it was rushed and quiet. I could tell that Kasey wasn't comfortable with this. I also knew she stayed because I was still there. Maybe she stayed because she was concerned about my well being. Maybe she stayed to watch how I interacted. I believed that somewhere deep down she admired my openness in helping other even if she always claimed it would "get me killed one day."

After introductions, story swapping, and picking up my fallen sword, all four of us decided to go back to the temple so Josh and Chariti could get their relic. I hadn't bothered to de-summon _Lupus._ I figured I'd need it later so I sheathed it alongside _Spem_. They ended up choosing the same one as Kasey did for us, but I didn't dare tell them. Why get their hopes up?

I gathered everyone to discuss strategy; we would need some in order to get back to Beacon. Plus after how I saw Josh and Chariti try to handle the Death stalker until Kasey and I got there, it was safe to say a plan couldn't hurt. AT ALL. "Everyone we need some kind of plan, even if it's a rather simple plan." I tell them.

As expected Kasey made the first suggestion "We need to get back to the cliffs but there could be hundreds of Grimm between here and the cliffs."

"If we could simply sneak by them this would be much easier." Josh told us.

All of us but Chariti began to talk about strategy and after awhile I stopped the conversation, and asked, "Chariti do you have an idea?"

"Well maybe, it's really simple actually." We waited to hear her plan. But she said nothing as she went back to being rather nervous.

"Don't keep it to yourself Miss Freeman." Kasey called out in blunt irritation. She never did have any patience.

"Simple. We just go back and defend ourselves, don't split up and concentrate our efforts against any we come across." She tells us nervously spinning her fingers around each other.

"Against hundreds of Grimm? It's suicide!" Yelled Josh.

"That's insane!" Kasey shouted.

"I love it!" I exclaim proudly.

Kasey and Josh stared at me like I was crazy; Chariti had a look of glee. Then Kasey's look her face changed to a look of realization and just shook her head and said, "Matt you're crazy, but it's worked for the both of us since I've known you."

"I'll take that as an approval. Josh your opinion?"

"Might as well." he shrugged while tossing his rook in the air and catching it in an attempt to entertain himself.

"Good, now let's get moving."

We then began our short journey back to Beacon.

**So the first two fights and we meet the future team. Remember to leave comments and have a nice day.**


	4. The Return

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 4

After we finished our discussion about strategy we began the return trip to Beacon. The plan was simple and I had no problem with that. I believe that the simpler the plan, the fewer things that could go wrong. I could tell that Josh was still extremely uncomfortable with Chariti's plan, but it was the only one that sounded good for now. Kasey was trying to keep to herself as much as possible; she really didn't like meeting new people. On one occasion she even tried to physically distance herself from the rest of us when Chariti began to talk to her.

Feeling the need to defend Kasey I had struck a quick conversation with Chariti. "Chariti, there's something I need to tell you. Kasey, she's a bit shy around new people. Don't take it personally, ok?"

"It's ok. I know a few people who are like that." She replied waving me off casually.

She seemed to understand what I said, but I had a feeling that she wasn't going to give up yet. For a while the walk back to Beacon was uneventful. Then we came across the clearing close to where I had landed earlier that day. I was still walking when Kasey pulled on my sleeve.

"Kasey?"

"Matt, do you feel like we're being watched?"

"So I'm not the only one?" I check to make sure that the other two were out of earshot. "I can't believe those two are so oblivious to our surroundings."

"I don't get it either."

Kasey began to look at the other two. I assume that she was trying to see any sense of urgency, or at least some sign that they were aware of something. She looked back at me and just shook her head.

I began to think to myself, or so I thought, _'I don't know why you worry Kasey. They won't get us killed. I hope...'_

Then I hear Kasey's voice, _'Those two were barely able to take on a small adult death stalker. It's as if they know how to fight but have had no true combat experience. I hope we don't come across anything major, I don't know if these two could handle it.' _

"Kasey, they'll be just fine, I know that they seem inexperienced but they can still help."

"Matt how'd you know that I was thinking about those two?" She asked with a suspicious look in her eye.

I avoided eye contact as I told, "Lucky guess?" She then gave that look when I might be lying.

I was shocked at what had happened, I could swear that I heard her speak. _'Did I really just do that? Hear her, even though she didn't speak. That can only happen to people who can read minds. And I can't read minds... Right?'_ Luckily Kasey was still thinking to herself, or I could have been in... Something? I didn't know if that was good or bad.

She never got the chance to say anything. Because as soon as I had finished, Packs of ursae had come out of the woods all around us. Josh and Chariti both immediately pulled out their weapons. Kasey readied herself by holding her Machete. I pulled _Lupus_ out of the sheath and held it offensively.

"Don't let them separate you from your partner!" I yell with urgency, as the ursae begin their charge. But they weren't after us. It seemed that they were after a big guy with red hair known by the name of Cardin, and a few other people that were with him that I didn't know. Whatever he did pissed them off. But being true to my nature I decided that we would help them and I figured that they would probably owe me big time for this. A favor or three didn't sound so bad.

"Guys we're helping Cardin." I ordered them.

Kasey pulled me close and whispered, "Why so generous all of the sudden? I thought you hated him."

"I do, but I figure that this is a big favor and after this, him and his team will owe us big time."

All she did was smile as she said, "Alright everyone let go!"

Soon all of us are in the middle of this massive battle between us and the ursae. We were working our way towards Cardin and his group, but it was slow going. Our group was slicing, shooting, and otherwise killing the ursae. But we were vastly outnumbered there must have been at least 200 ursae. Soon we lost sight of Cardin, but we kept up the fight. I was shooting my dust bullets and any of them that even tried to get close. However from behind one of them knocked _Lupus_ out my hand. I punched that ursa with an aura charged fist sending it flying across the clearing. I then unsheathed _Spem_ and continued the fight. I soon separated one of the shorter swords from the blade and began fighting two handed. Our group was progressing until there were only about fifty or so left. I see Josh and Chariti acting as a team. Josh using his whip to knock them over and Chariti stabbed them and shot arrows at ones Josh missed. Kasey was off to my left fighting five at once, but a sixth one had sneaked up on her and knocked her down. As they were about to make the kill, I sprinted to her and killed the six and checked on her. I quick check told me she was simply dazed from the hit probably had a concussion and was in no condition to fight now.

"JOSH, CHARITI! Get her and get out of here!" I shout angrily. Oh, these ursae had just asked for death. In a second my aura was shimmering off of me and I began run through the crowds of ursae and kill all of the remaining ursae attacking us. I slashed and stabbed everyone of the ursae I could reach. It was however draining my aura as I was doing this, but I didn't care. They brought this upon themselves. All I did was carry out the sentence. You never attack the ones I care about. EVER.

But as Josh began helping her away. Kasey looked up and I could tell she knew what I was doing. "MATT, don't do I-!"

However before she could finish, I finished them off. All of the ones I killed during my rage had become disintegrating valley of corpses. I picked up my gun sword and noticed that Cardin and his group had simply played chicken and hid in the forest.

"Wow, thanks." said Cardin dumbstruck.

"You're welcome. But here's the deal, you and your team owe us big time for this."

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He jumped up from behind the tree and glared at me in challenge. "What makes you think I'd do anything you say!?"

"My team and I had just saved your sorry hides! You owe us and I'm not leaving until you agree to the terms! Or would you like a fight? I'm sure my team would be more than happy to show Beacon just how strong you really are!" I knew it was risk. I knew Kasey had been injured, while Josh and Chariti obviously knew no prior training to this initiation. Despite all that, I also knew my team could still weed-them-out. If I wasn't coming out of this fight with favors then I would be coming out ensuring that Cardin and these punks would never make the halls of Beacon.

It didn't take Cardin long to realize what the right move was. He reluctantly brought out his hand and crushed mine when I took his. Regardless, the deal was made. No going back.

"Once our favors are over, you better watch your back!" He spat with such venom I felt it buzz in my ears.

"Oh I'm SO scared!" I reply in sarcasm. I had bigger things on my mind than Cardin's empty threats.

I walked back over to my group. I felt Kasey's emotions and could already tell she was about to shout at me for losing my temper again. However she pulled me off into the forest away from the other two so we could talk about my actions. So I prepared for the inevitable.

"MATT!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?! Do you even care?!"

"Kasey, you know how protective I am of my friends and family. You're like a sister to me! I've already lost my grandparents, parents, aunts, uncles, and younger brother! The only other family I have is my youngest brother, Phoenix and you! I can't lose either of you, I would never forgive myself! Don't ever accuse me of not caring!" I shouted at her, tears coming to my eyes.

Kasey look went from angry, to sudden realization. "Matt, you've considered me a sister, for how long?"

"Going on three years now." I fell to the ground, the sadness was obvious.

She sat down next to me, "You never told me."

I was still on the ground remembering what had happened that day four years ago. It was a nice afternoon my parents and my two younger brothers in the back, arguing over something. Then there was me, just minding my own business. We were going back home after I gave my family a tour of Signal Academy. Then the accident happened. A semi driver fell asleep at the wheel. I saw it was about to happen and instinctively threw myself in front of Phoenix and Jordan. Jordan and my parents were dead on impact though. Phoenix got away with several broken bones. All I got was that vertical scar on my right eye.

"Kasey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you. I know you're concerned about me and my temper. But sometimes I just can't control it. I'm actually still rather furious."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Matt, I can help you with your temper. But you need to calm down. Your hands are still glowing light blue. You're still using your aura."

"Kasey, I can't. I don't know how. I've never felt such emotion before. I'm not sure if I can stop" I am now visibly shaking.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I'm going to merge our auras; I'm going to see if I can help. Now this may feel weird."

Before I knew if I felt someone else within. I looked at my hands to see my aura moving away from my hands. In fact I began to feel calm after a while.

"Kasey what are you doing?"

"I'm slowing down your aura flow. I'll teach you to do this, one day."

"Again you choose to save me. Thanks Kasey."

She smiled and just shook her head. _'If it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead.' _I thought to myself.

We soon made it back to Beacon ourselves and Kasey was examined by a nurse. She was just fine, so we made our way to the auditorium. We were right before Cardin and his team.

"Matthew Lowrey, Kasey Torrte, Joshua Rangel, and Chariti Freeman. You retrieved the black rook pieces you will now be known as Team MRCK. Led by Matthew Lowrey." Ozpin said with a pleased look on his face.

Kasey again hugged me. Josh and Chariti gave me a handshake. _'I'm going to lead, well I'll admit I've been told I'm a natural leader, but I'm not sure. But I'll do my best. If Ozpin believes I can, then I will try.'_ I thought to myself unsure if what to feel. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ozpin had pulled Kasey aside and whisper something to her. Her eyes turned shocked and uncertain and her face grew pale. She put her hand over her mouth and continuously shook her head as if she was denying something. Ozpin just smiled reassuringly and said something else. Then with a quick parental kiss to the forehead (she was immediately awkward following) our time was done. I was very curious as to what he told her but at a quick glance from Kasey and I knew that this was a secret she wasn't even willing to share with me. I couldn't help feeling sad or angry considering today I admitted that I thought of her as a sister.

Soon the other teams after us were named. CRDL, with Cardin as leader. JNPR, with Jaune as leader. I never doubted him. Then last Team RWBY, with Ruby Rose as leader. Close to the end of the ceremony, we received our scrolls which were used to unlock our dorms, among other things. The scroll as I quickly learned was basically a collapsible tablet. I thought it was kinda cool, but it didn't match up to my other computers I was going to set up in the dorm

So we finally went to our new dorm room after dinner, about 6 PM. I was a decent size room. Had a small bathroom, two closets and even had a small single file type kitchen. Luckily for us I packed some basics for a kitchen. We picked out our work areas and beds and I checked the door to make sure it was solid. Josh and Chariti picked the right side of the room leaving Kasey and myself with left side. I chose the work area closest to the door, because I had a plan for this room. I was going to set up my computers with their monitors, a router, game consoles, with a TV mounted on the door. It took about an hour to finally get everything set up at my desk. And it was perfect. My older desktop was on the left side with two 20 inch monitors and had a split cable on the back of the second monitor's port and it led to the TV. My mostly new laptop was in the middle with an extra 20 inch monitor and it was also plugged into the HDMI port on the TV. The game consoles, my PS2 and 360 were on the right. The TV was successfully mounted in the door. And lastly the router was plugged into the wall Ethernet port, and was hanging on the wall. Best part was that it only required two surge protectors and a switch to plug more than one console into the TV. I felt like a genius. Kasey just shook her head, knowing that I was a computer nerd, as well as a weapon nerd deep down. She just carried on in her quiet space. Ever since the Ozpin incident she just wouldn't speak. Josh and Chariti were just standing there looking at it in awe. The look on those two faces was 'How is this even possible?' But I took pride in this. _'Damn if those two look at my setup like that, I wonder what they'll think of my taste in music.'_

Before I knew it, Kasey was pulling me into the kitchen.

"Matt, I want to know how you knew I was thinking about those two and their combat experience in the forest today." She asked, with a rather annoyed tone in her voice and her arms crossed.

"It was a lucky guess."

"You know I don't believe that. So will you tell the truth or will I have to find it for myself?" She said with increasing annoyance.

"Fine, you win. I'll tell you if you tell me what Ozpin said to you."

She gave a defeated look but instead of giving in she was going to walk out of the room. As always I caved out. "I think I read your mind." After all, it seemed like ever since we got here she's been mad at me. I wanted our dorm to be different. She stopped suddenly and turned to face me. The look of surprise and confusion all too noticeable. It made me worry a bit.

"What? But you can't be... Right?"

"Kasey what are you not telling me?"

Kasey began to ramble to herself. "That would explain his unusually high aura levels, and some of his abilities including his semblance."

"Kasey!" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Matt you're like me." She started to look happy but I felt the worry coming off of her.

"Are you sure?" I ask with caution.

"Yes, but there is a problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes, but not now. We need to get to sleep, tomorrow is the first day of classes."

"Right."

We walk back out to the main room and saw that the other two had changed and were asleep already. So Kasey and I followed suit and as soon as I fell on my new bed I was already dozing off. Kasey soon followed and within seconds she was sleeping too. I looked forward to a good year, and to figuring out what Ozpin told her, then I finally gave into my tiredness.

**Well there it is, Team MRCK getting settled in their new dorm. What will this year have in store for them? I want to hear your opinions so don't forget to review.**


	5. Classes

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 5

I woke up to the room in pitch darkness, the only noise being the fans on my computers and the breathing of my teammates. I looked at the clock and saw it was only three in the morning. _'Well now's a better time than any to get the kitchen set up.' _By the time I was done everything was stocked and well organized. Pots, pans, utensils, and dishes. I even had a 12 cup coffee maker and toaster. I had considered making a cup when I remembered Kasey telling me that I shouldn't drink coffee at all hours. She claimed I was addicted to caffeine. But I simply dismissed that as crazy talk long ago. I also keep some whiskey around, but that's for "medicinal" purposes. So I just went ahead and made some coffee anyway. After a few minutes the coffee was finished. I put the usual in it, just a couple tablespoons sugar, some milk, and a little chocolate powder for extra flavor. No sooner had I finished drinking my coffee, and was about to pour another. I heard the door to the kitchen open. I turned and saw Kasey standing there with her arms crossed and was defiantly drowsy and annoyed.

"Matt, what are you doing with coffee at this hour?" She whispered, not wanting to wake up the others.

"I was going to drink it, then get on the computer and finish what I started." I replied while trying to act innocent and mentally face palming.

"I don't think so, Matt. It's three in the morning. You're getting back to bed willingly or I will knock you out and drag you there. It's your call." She replied sternly.

"I don't think so, I'm goi-"

Kasey had grabbed my arm and I felt our auras merge again. After that I began to feel tired, really tired. "Kasey, what did you do to me?" I slurred, as my vision went blurry and I began to lose feeling in my body.

"Matt you need to sleep like everyone else. You're not immortal you know."

That was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

I awoke again after Kasey had put me back to sleep. I noticed that she put me back into my bed and she was apparently waking up herself. The other two had already woke. Kasey was wandering into the kitchen to make her morning tea. I walked in the kitchen to see a fresh steaming pot of coffee. I moved to get my mug when Kasey glared at me. _'Wow is she still unhappy about what happened earlier this morning?'_

"Yes Matt, I am. I also think it's time I begin to ration your caffeine intake." She said while she began to drink her own tea.

"Kasey I don't drink that much and anyway I can stop whenever I want. I told you before, I'm not addicted."

"So if you can quit whenever you want, why don't you start now?" She asked in a tone that would make most people cringe.

"It's simple, I don't want to."

She was getting angry at my stubbornness, "That's it! You're caffeine is now being rationed. You need to learn that you don't need all of this caffeine. I've seen you drink 15 cups in one day!"

"Oh, that's nothing. Lucky you weren't there for those 30 cup days." As I noticed the look on her face had changed to one that did make me cringe, I realized I had said that out loud. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Two cups of coffee a day. That's your limit. If you try to sneak around and get more than what you're allowed, you're caffeine will be gone. By the way no caffeine patches either!" At this point she began to get a satisfied look.

"Fine." I replied, defeated.

We finally began to get ready for the day. After awhile we were dressed in our uniforms. Josh and I had the male uniforms. Chariti had the female uniform without stockings. Kasey had the female uniform with black leggings instead of stockings, with mid-calf plaid socks that matched her skirt. It was about eight when we finished and went to the dining hall for breakfast. We got breakfast and sat down at the table. It wasn't fancy, just some eggs, bacon, and sausage with the choice of either toast or tortillas. As we were eating we were discussing our classes for the day. We only had two, but both of them were three hours long. All four of us had History first. Then second period Kasey and I were going to combat practice, while Josh and Chariti were going to Grimm Studies. It was a rather boring conversation. Soon it was time to get to class.

In History we were introduced to the teacher, Professor Oobleck. He seemed to have more of a caffeine addiction than I did or he had some really strong coffee. He moved around the room like a blur. He also talked faster than anyone I've ever met. Most of the class had trouble keeping up with him. Luckily it was only history, one of the easiest subjects I've ever had to take. Honestly I could sleep through it and still pass with flying colors. This class however was the most boring three hours of my life. Soon enough though it was time for lunch. Josh and Chariti began their own conversation on the class. Chariti also tried to include Kasey into it, but Kasey still wasn't comfortable talking to them. She would talk to them sometimes because we were teammates but she was still avoiding them whenever possible.

After lunch Kasey and I were went to Professor Goodwitch's PT/Dueling class. All of the students there were allowed to dress in their combat gear if they chose. I was dressed in my typical attire, including my blue jacket. I also got my broadsword _Memoriam Amiserit_. Kasey simply remained in uniform, with her weapon _Alfie_. We both sat in the front row while we waited for our duel.

"Students, today we will evaluate your individual combat and aura abilities, using tournament style duels. First persons' aura that enters the red loses. Also if your opponent disarms you or otherwise makes you non-combatant, you lose the match." By the way we have an odd number of students in this class today so if someone would volunteer for a second match."

My hand shot up as I said or rather quietly shouted, "I'll do it."

As I finished most of the class was looking at me like I had completely crazy. Even Kasey was shaking her head at what I said. "Kasey, don't worry. I'll be fine."

The most of the class went by as simply me watching the others duel. I saw Ruby used her speed and small stature to beat Sky Lark. Blake seemed to prefer stealth. Yang was simply a powerhouse brawler. There was also this cute Faunus girl with rabbit ears, she seemed to be capable but she was simply no match for her opponent. As if she wasn't using her aura at all. However I did see that she defiantly had potential. I was using my personal phone to record all of the duels, so I could watch them in more detail and in slow motion in my dorm. I was simply studying their fighting styles, because I simply don't like being caught off guard and there is no rule saying that I couldn't. It helps to know who you're fighting.

"The next duel is Kasey Torrte versus Cardin Winchester." Kasey walked to the stage, she looked nervous. But I knew she would be able to hold off Cardin. The duel began; Kasey maintained a defensive posture while Cardin simply came charging at her with his mace. She held _Alfie_ pointing straight at Cardin's mace, just waiting. As Cardin was about to strike she aimed _Alfie_ in between the spaces on his mace and disarmed him. Then as his back was turned she ran up behind him and held _Alfie _to his throat. Goodwitch's whistle blew and signaled the end of the match.

"The winner Miss Torrte with the in-genius use of strategy. Mr. Winchester, please remember that brute force isn't the only answer."

No sooner had Goodwitch turned her back Cardin had picked up his mace and attempted to attack Kasey from the back.

"Kasey, look out!" But my warning was too late, Cardin struck her right side. But she already anticipated the attack and all his mace hit was her aura. Her weapon was knocked out of her hand though and now out her reach. Cardin came to strike again. She dodged and grabbed _Alfie, _disarmed him again, and I used telekinesis to retrieve his mace. Goodwitch had taken notice and had pulled Cardin outside the auditorium. Too bad the doors were sound proof. But by the expression on Kasey's face she knew exactly what was being said and thought between the two.

After Cardin and Goodwitch finished their chat she re-entered the auditorium and announced the next match.

"Matthew Lowrey and Jaune Arc!"

Jaune got up on stage and he looked worried._ 'I better play this defensively he looks like he could fall over trembling.'_ Soon after my thought the buzzer rang signaling to begin. Jaune charged at me and swung his sword in a simple slash. I blocked it with my weapon. He continued attacking me with rather clumsy basic attacks, which I blocked every time. He kept at it for a few minutes. After awhile I looked at his aura reserve, He had about 35% left while I had 96%. _Ok, I'm going to end this now._ I knocked him back by thrusting with my broadsword into his shield; he was almost knocked off the stage. As he was recovering from the sudden attack, I sprinted to him and held my sword across his throat. Goodwitch signaled the end. "The victor Mr. Lowrey. Mr. Lowrey, may I ask why you waited so long to attack Mr. Arc?

"Because I was analyzing his attacks, they were rather clumsy and left many openings. I could have taken him down very quickly, but I wanted to see his true potential. -And I do believe he has potential if he practices and learns to use his weapon properly." As Jaune walked off stage I noticed Weiss was staring at me like she was in a daydream. No matter where I moved her eyes would stay on me. I think she was admiring me. Then she got up out of her chair and went to Goodwitch, they began discussing something quietly. After a minute or so Goodwitch came up to me "Mr. Lowrey would you like to face your next opponent?"

"Yes Professor."

"Weiss Schnee and Matthew Lowrey!"

Weiss had walked up on stage, her rapier in hand. But her eyes were still staring at me dreamily. When the buzzer sounded she was startled, but was soon had a glyph under her and she was in the air. I saw this and jumped using my aura to hover there in front of her. She realized that her plan had already failed. She fell to the ground, and then she turned as I had landed. She began shooting ice and fire at me. I had dodged all of it then I realized that in order to beat her I had to get close. I used my telekinesis to pull her towards me. As I was doing that she set her rapier to the red dust and her blade glowed red. I understood this was repulsion dust. But as our blades connected all that happened was red sparks emitted from where our weapons contacted. I noticed that in most of Weiss's attacks she preferred distance and open spaces. So I was determined not to give her the distance and space she wanted. I began to attack her without letting up, forcing her on the defensive. It worked perfectly, without the distance she couldn't rotate the cylinder in the rapier and she couldn't cast glyphs without risking lowering her guard. I decided to have some fun though. I used my telekinesis to force the rapier out of her hand as she swung to attack me. As the rapier clattered to the ground and Weiss reached for it, I was behind her with my broadsword in hand with it pointing at her back. She noticed, but something didn't feel right about this. I felt nervous about what I was doing. I think when she looked at me I received another message. I had moved my sword away from her back. She got up and turned to see I was waiting. I moved off to her side, disarmed her and held my swords across her neck. The look I had was one of Goodwitch signaled the end of the battle.

"The victor, Mr. Lowrey."

"Miss Schnee that was a good duel." I told her.

She was blushing as she said, "Thanks, and call me Weiss."

I noticed her stuttering but responded. "You're welcome Weiss. Call me Matthew. I'll see you at dinner."

I saw Cardin in the corridor after class, I was about to go over there and beat his brains out but then I remembered what Kasey had told me in the forest yesterday. _"You need to control your anger before it begins to control you."_ So I left him be. I figured he wasn't worth it and anyway he'll get his in the end. Soon afterward I saw Kasey walking towards the dorms. She was in a hurry, probably because she wanted to get out of that uniform and shower after Goodwitch's class. She seemed to be alright, but I had to make sure.

"Kasey, are you ok?" She could tell I was concerned after what happened.

"I'm fine, just a little disgusted that he tried to attack me like that."

"Kasey, I understand. This has happened to me too. But if makes you feel better, I didn't beat the crap out of Cardin."

She smiled, "So you controlled yourself, good."

"Yes I did. He'll get his in the end anyway. Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. See you later, Kasey."

"Bye Matt."

I hear Kasey in my head again, _'I'm proud of him. But this time I might not have minded if he did. But still he's finally learning.' _

On my way to dinner I ran into Weiss and Team RWBY. Weiss tuned to face me still smiling and began a conversation about what happened in Goodwitch's class.

"Matthew, why did you remove your sword earlier? You could have won then and there"

"Because defeating an opponent while their back is turned in a tournament is wrong. Outside of one it depends though. That and I didn't want to accidentally stab you as you got up."

"That is actually rather kind of you. Thank you." Her eyes showed honesty and kindness. But they also showed an emotional dam similar to what I had.

After that conversation Team RWBY and I walked to the dining hall, we talked about all sorts of things including both of my vehicles. She wanted to see them both but it had to wait. We made it to the dining hall and saw the rest of team MRCK as well as team JNPR sitting at the same table and talking. The whole thing was rather awkward. All Weiss did mostly was look at me and when I looked back at her after awhile we would both laugh nervously and would blush while still trying to hide it and eat. Only Ren and Pyrrha on JNPR noticed. I also had a feeling Kasey was noticing this as well. _'Well either I'll tell them or they'll begin to form their own conclusions.'_ All twelve of us left and proceeded to walk back to the dorms. Weiss and I were near the back of the group. I pulled her off to the side into an empty classroom.

"Weiss, are you ok?" I ask, concerned.

"Of course, I'm fine." It was a timid response, it made me want to stay close and help her.

I took her hand and spoke softly, "Weiss whatever it is you can tell me. I know you've been lonely; I can see it in your eyes. I know how you feel. I felt the same way until I met Kasey. She was my first friend, now best friend. All but one of my family is dead, my youngest brother. If I lost either one I'd be devastated. I know what it's like to have the world fall on your shoulders."

"My loneliness is part of it. But there's something else that I've been thinking about for a few days now." Weiss was still rather timid as she spoke, but she also began to blush and smile as I was holding her hand.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I'm still speaking softly.

"I've been feeling this fluttering in my chest; it gets really strong when I'm around this one guy. I like him but I'm not sure if he likes me back." She had now started to shiver, so I put my jacket around her. She accepted it and her blush turned to a shade similar to Ruby's cloak. "Thanks, Matthew."

"No problem, now if you feel that way about someone you go to them and simply tell them your feelings." She giggled a bit and her smile grew. "Now let's get back to our teams before they begin to worry too much."

She nodded in reply and we began to try and catch up with them.

Our search for then didn't take long. Apparently they had stopped when they realized we were gone. Ruby was the first to notice we were coming.

"Hey guys, its Weiss and Matthew! Um, but why is Weiss wearing Matthew's jacket?" She shouted, before quieting down for her question.

"That's a good question." Kasey said, a grin appearing on her face.

The whole group was looking at us curiously. I didn't know what they were thinking but I didn't care. As soon as we got there we continued our trip to the dorms, we walked along no conversation. As we passed RWBY's and JNPR's rooms we said our goodbyes and Weiss gave my jacket back. We continued on to our dorm.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Early morning wake up call

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 6

We walked into the dorm, Josh and Chariti changed out of uniform and I sat down in my computer chair.

"Matthew, Chariti and I are going to the library." Josh told me.

"Alright, be back at a sensible time."

No sooner had they walked out Kasey appeared with a glass of water. She pulled up a chair and began to talk to me.

"So, why was Weiss wearing your jacket? I thought it was impossible for you to be outside the dorm without it." She asked, it was a happier tone laced with a hint of curiosity and teasing.

"She was cold and I decided to be nice and let her borrow it as we were talking in an empty classroom." I explain. "Nothing happened, except she was blushing and smiling a lot, especially when I took her hand and began talking softly. She was even told me about a fluttering she had in her every time she was near this one guy. She even giggled a bit at the end."

Kasey was shaking her head what I just said. She flicked my forehead and said, "Matt, have you seen how she looks at you? Did you see as she looked at you and when you looked back she would quickly turn her head and blush during dinner? Did it ever occur to you that it might be you she was talking about? I swear you are dense sometimes!"

"It was me? Well how was I supposed to know? What do I do now?" I realize that I've never dated before because of a lack of trust in people I don't know.

"Well first... Matt, relax. You're sweating."

She put her hands on my shoulders and suddenly her mood changed, she went from semi-cheerful to disappointed. "Matt, why are your shoulders so tense? Lay down on your bed."

"Alright." I said knowing what was about to happen next.

She touched my back and I realized she was checking for tense muscles in my back. Well she found plenty.

"Matt why don't you just ever relax your body on occasion?"

"Sorry, I still have plenty on my plate you know. It doesn't help when your youngest brother is starting his second year, and you don't even know how he's doing or when you'll see him again. Also I'm now a leader, which is a huge responsibility."

"Matt have you ever had a massage?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nope not one. I can't afford it, nor do I have the time." I state. '_Or more like I didn't want to afford it and I don't trust strangers.'_

"Well Matt you're getting one. NOW!" She basically ordered.

"Kasey, I'm fine. So I've been under a lot of stress lately."

"You are not fine! You need to relax because as I keep telling you, you are not immortal. You can't keep doing this. I understand that you had to take care of Phoenix those years ago. But he's growing up and he's at Signal wanting to follow in his parents' and your footsteps. Do you think he wants to see you buried in the ground due to exhaustion?" She tells sternly.

"No, he doesn't. Alright what do you have in mind?" I said defeated.

"I'm no expert, but I'm going to give you a basic massage."

"Um, ok? So what do I need to do?" I ask.

"Just take off the shirt and lay on your stomach."

"Ok then." I remove my shirt and lay back down.

"Now this may feel weird at first."

She was right about it feeling weird at first. But after a little while to began to feel really good. I felt more relaxed than I had in years. Kasey was finding the tense muscles and they felt as though they were being melted away. But she stopped suddenly after about fifteen minutes.

"Kasey why did you stop?" I ask, almost whining at her.

"Matt, would you like to tell me about your family?"

"Well my mother was a cat Faunus, my father human. They taught me to accept the different races and their differences. My middle brother, Jordan was a cat Faunus as well. He wanted to be a doctor, not follow in the footsteps of our parents but they told him it was his choice. -And you already know my youngest brother Phoenix. Smart boy, not only took after his parents but after me and you as well in his combat style. My real father was human too but I never got to see him that often. He tried to teach me aura control that he learned from my grandmother but my mother didn't want him to train me for some reason. I don't know why, after I turned fifteen though I explain.

"What was his name?" Kasey asked curiously, like she would know him or know of him.

"Richard Lowrey. Kasey, is there something you're not telling me?" I ask suspiciously.

"Maybe but I don't know what to tell you yet, besides I've never heard of that name before. Remember when I said that you were like me?"

"Yes, you're a witch. Are you telling me that I'm one too?" I'm now confused by this revelation.

"Yes, your real father too and apparently your grandmother too. But I didn't want to tell you because we might be in a disagreement with our government right now and by telling you this I brought you into this. But this next choice is up to you. Either I can train you as your father attempted to, or you may die a painful death at the hands of someone I know."

"Well this is confusing. I'll let you train me. Can you finish the massage though? I was actually enjoying it."

"Alright."

Kasey went back to the massage. After awhile she stopped and I felt more relaxed than I had ever felt. _'Who knew that a massage would feel that good?' _I thought. I put my shirt back on, and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Then I turned to Kasey intent on continuing the conversation before the massage.

"Kasey may you continue what your advice on what to do since Weiss is giving me signs that she's interested?"

"Oh, right! Well do you have feelings for her?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm terrible at expressing my feelings to anyone."

"Matt don't worry. You'll figure it out. But I will say this; I don't think rich people are your cup of tea."

After finishing we both realized the time and started to get ready for bed. Josh and Chariti hadn't shown up yet, but I wasn't concerned. Soon I went to bed and was sleeping.

I started tossing and turning on my bed rather early that morning. I got up looked at the clock and saw it was only one in the morning. _'Well this sucks, why am I up so early? I might as well get some practice in. I haven't been to the training room yet and I hear those training droids can be powerful.' _I changed into my usual, picked up the case which had my Masamune _Unus angelus alata_, and went to the locker room for my other weapons. After I retrieved my other weapons I went to the training room. The particular room was particularly large, with controls for the robots difficulty level and for manual control of their power. The room also had a set of bleachers behind a thick layer of protective glass. I placed all of my weapons along the wall near the door and picked up the Masamune, all the others were prepared for summoning. I went back to the locker room to get something important; I needed my radio so I could listen to my music off my IPhone. After I got back to the training room I plugged my radio and my IPhone in and turned on one of my favorites to get me started. I started with AC/DC - Thunderstruck. Then I used the controls and went to 100 percent power and began my practice.

I was using the Masamune attacking all of the droids that began to appear. These droids were kinda tough, but I was able to take them. Soon I was slashing at everything my seven foot sword could reach. At one point I was moving so fast that it looked as if everything was spinning. Soon a buzzer went off and the simulation paused. I got a drink of water and I noticed my shirt was ripped bad in several places. As I finished I looked up I was that Weiss had followed me and was watching from the bleachers.

I walked behind the glass, "Hey Weiss. You having trouble sleeping too?"

She looked at the ground before stating. "Yes. I was just walking around, when I saw the light on and heard what sounded like someone fighting here."

"Yea, that was me. Sorry if I woke you I was trying to be quiet on my way here."

"No it wasn't you. It was Yang's snoring."

"I know how feel. My youngest brother snores rather loudly. Anyway I'm going to change my shirt. I'll see you."

I had left the training room and was in front of my opened locker. I had taken off my shirt and realized that it was in worse condition that I originally thought. I tossed it in the trash and found a new one. I was thinking about what Kasey had told me. It was really unusual, because I never noticed yesterday or today. Out of nowhere I hear Weiss in my head, '_Does he like me? Why am I so scared to tell him? No, I'm a Schnee and a Schnee doesn't get scared or nervous over trivial matters like this._' I was walking down the hall wondering if I was really the one she was thinking about. Suddenly I find myself being tackled then pinned to the wall. I look up and I see Weiss above me looking straight at me.

"Um, hey Weiss. Why am I pinned against the wall?" I ask with caution. But all she did was stare at me and she brought her head closer to my own.

"Matthew I think I like you. Ever since I saw you on the airship. Also after I saw you just now practicing. You really are a good fighter and a gentle person at heart. You proved that in Goodwitch's class yesterday and when you talked to me in the classroom last night." She stated, as she lowered her head.

"Weiss I think this is a bit sudden. But we still nee-" I never got to finish, she began to kiss me right there, still with me pinned in the locker room and I began to kiss her back. Soon we broke off. "Weiss, we should stop before someone walks in." She looked disappointed at this but realized that I was right, but there was no other choice. However I felt another aura in the hall but I couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to.

"Weiss would you like to go on a date this Saturday?" I asked nervously after I finished changing my shirt, hoping she'll say yes.

"Yes, I would. What do you have in mind?" She asked while still smiling.

"How about dinner and a movie?" I was mentally crossing my fingers waiting for the approval.

"That sounds nice actually."

"So how does five pm sound?"

"Sounds like a we have a date. I'll be waiting for you in the dorms common area" She smiled brightly at this.

"That's great." I was smiling after that.

The rest of the day went rather normally. Kasey and I had Grimm Studies. It mainly consisted of Professor Port rambling on about his past. I found it to be quite interesting, while most of the class ended falling asleep. I was even taking notes. It surprised Kasey seeing that I was focused completely on Professor Port's lecture. I could even see that she was getting drowsy from his storytelling. Lunch was rather different though, because of what happened earlier today between Weiss and I. Kasey seemed to catch on really quickly but didn't say if she did. Nora was busy telling everyone about a dream. But I did catch stares from Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren. Blake was busy reading, occasionally looking up. Josh and Chariti again were nowhere to be found. Kasey and I went to class only to find that the rest of our team still wasn't around.

"Ok, those two are pissing me off." I say angrily.

"I know Matt, but it's their problem." She says trying to calm me down.

"No it's my problem too. If they won't do something as simple as going to class, it makes me look incapable of leading. I don't know what's going on with them but it stops today."

"I understand, but don't get too angry with them."

"Oh, you're coming just in case that happens. All of us are going for a drive and possibly a drink."

"I shouldn't let you drink, but I'll let you have one."

"I'm not driving drunk. Are you crazy? I'll have a shot in the dorm after we get back."

"Oh, that's a relief." She sighed.

When class ended, Kasey and I went directly back to our dorm to find those two sleeping. That made my blood boil.

"WAKE UP!"

They woke with a jump and just stared, like I did something wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" Chariti asked like skipping was no big deal.

"What's wrong with me? How about what the hell are you two doing!? Skipped class just so y'all could sleep!?"

"Where's the harm?" Josh asked.

"It effects me as much if not more so that you two. Now all you are ordered to get in my car and we are going for a little drive!" I shout not caring who hears.

We got to my car. Chariti and Josh looked at it with puzzled looks. Kasey was looking nervous because she never really liked showing how much she enjoyed going fast.

Chariti was the first to speak about it. "Matthew what kind of car is this?"

"It's a '96 Chevy Impala SS. It has a modified LT1 5.7 liter V8, produces 260 horsepower and 330 pound feet of torque and has a 20 gallon tank. She also has the analog gauges, which I personally prefer. Plus the torque throws her back and forth. She's a beauty." I say proudly.

"Um, Matt can we take the Grand Am instead? I'm not in the mood to ride in the Impala today." Kasey asked.

"No, It's in the shop but I'm picking it up today after this." I say with a smile.

"Oh good."

We all got in the car and I turned the key and it roared to life. Josh and Chariti looked happy as I began to rev the engine. We drove out of the student parking lot and proceeded to drive to Vale. Josh and Chariti looked concerned, not knowing what was going to happen to them. We drove for about twenty minutes, until I found an empty parking lot. I shut off the car and all of us got out pulled some lawn chairs out of the trunk. We all sat down and began to talk about what was witnessed.

"Now you two. I want to know why you skipped class and just decided to sleep." I was still angry but managed to hide mostly.

"Well we were tired. We got back from the library at about one or two this morning." said Chariti

"Not exactly a sensible hour. So that's it? You couldn't have given warning or told me that so I could give an excuse to the Professor?"

"We should have but I didn't think about it."

"Chariti I can't believe that you are telling him all of that. He doesn't need to know." said Josh, guilt present on his features.

"I'm not going to ask about either of your social lives. But don't let this happen again, understood?"

"Understood." They reply in unison.

"Good, now back to Beacon for you two."

I dropped Chariti and Josh off back at Beacon while Kasey and I took an airship back to Vale, where we were going to pick up the '04 Grand Am. It was red, had a 3.4 Liter V6, and even had the factory spoiler on the trunk lid. We got off the airship, Kasey visibly relieved that I was getting the Grand Am. But little did she know that I planned on giving it to her as soon as we got back to Beacon. I already had all the paperwork done and I even paid the insurance for a year. We had walked to a local mechanic, where he already had the car waiting.

"Kasey, there it is." The look on her face was priceless.

"Matt, what did they do to it?"

"Complete overhaul, and gave it a new stereo system."

"Matt it looks great. Still the same engine?"

"You better believe it."

I signed all the necessary paperwork and paid the mechanic. Soon we were on our way back to Beacon. But I decided to take it to that empty parking lot to test it out first. Kasey was like child on a sugar high because of the breakneck speeds (I was only going around 90 to 110). The fast turns and the drifts. Not to mention the burnout. Well after that we got back on the streets and saw someone trying to show off in a car that sounded like a weed eater. I threw it into neutral and began revving the engine. When that light went green I threw back in drive and took off like a bullet, leaving smoke behind. When we did finally make it back to Beacon she was quite a happy person. But it wasn't over yet. We walked to the side entrance, close to the school parking lot.

"Kasey I know it's a bit late for your birthday, but I have a gift for you. Close your eyes and I'll be right back."

"Matt you know I don't like surprises." She said sternly.

"Kasey you'll like this. Just please cooperate." I almost beg.

"Fine Matt. But only because your my friend."

I went back to the Grand Am and started it and drove it up to her. I also got all the paperwork for the car in my hand.

"Kasey open your eyes."

She stared at the car and she was looking at me. She was both confused and happy at the same time. "Matt you're joking right?"

"Nope he's all yours. The key's in the ignition. Let me pull up my car, just for a little drag race."

"I can't believe you did this."

She got in her new car and pressed the accelerator and moved it to the divided lanes of the parking lot. I soon followed in my Impala with a student to give the signal to go. We both were revving our engines. The student signaled and I punched my accelerator. We both were neck and neck, but her car being lighter began to pull ahead. I gave it a little more gas, but to no avail. Kasey had finished first.

She got out of her car happy yet puzzled and said, "Thanks for the car Matt. I really appreciate it. But why did you give it to me?"

"Because you need it more than I do. Anyway I never really wanted it but accepted it because it was my dad's. I got the idea because you seemed to take a liking to it. So I had it overhauled and put a new stereo system in it, so it'll run like new."

"But I don't have money for the insurance." She told me sadly.

"No worries, I used some of my savings and paid for it for a year. Fifty dollars a month, so I paid six-hundred for the year. But don't worry about it, I've been planning this for awhile and it's all yours now."

"Matt this is incredible; I don't know how to thank you."

"Well a thank you would be good. Also if you don't mind giving more of them massages. Perhaps even teaching me so I can help others."

"Well ok. I can't believe it. You are just so selfless most of the time."

"I know, but let's park these two and get to dinner. It's almost eight you know."

We walked back to Beacon and when we finally got to the dining hall it had just closed. So we just went back to the dorm. Luckily Kasey had the sense to bring some non-refrigerated food. Mostly ramen, Vienna sausage, canned chicken and canned ham, but it was better than nothing.

After we ate I told the other two to go to the common area in the building, so I could talk to Kasey again.

"Kasey I have a question. I asked Weiss out on a date, she said yes, but I don't have anything decent to wear. The only thing I have in that closet is my uniforms, t-shirts, blue and black jeans. May I help some help clothes shopping? Ugh, I can't believe I want to go clothes shopping."

Kasey began laughing, but eventually managed to stop, "I'll help you tomorrow, we have the second half of the day off anyway."

"Good, and anyway I'm going to get some more food and drinks. Basically to stock the fridge and some other basics."

"Ok, we'll go tomorrow and we're taking my car."

"Only if I drive. Sorry but you know how I hate the passenger seat."

"NO. It's my car. If you want to drive use your own car."

"Fine."

I messaged Chariti that they could come back to the dorm and soon after we were all ready to sleep.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. A sign of trouble to come

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 7

The next day started with me visibly shaking at all that had happened to me yesterday. Weiss told me that she fell for me and I had to go clothes shopping. Today was going to be weird for sure. I was so out of it I only drank one cup of coffee this morning. In class I was falling asleep because of the lack of caffeine. Kasey was the only one even trying to keep me awake during this class. Luckily Kasey took notes, or otherwise I would have been screwed. I didn't even remember walking to class. But the bell rang and we proceeded to lunch, until an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Will team MRCK report to the headmaster's office immediately."

All of us arrived at Ozpin's office and walked in. It was a large room with little furnishing. A bookshelf was along the wall behind his desk. There was a fireplace that wasn't being used with two chairs in front of it. There was also a coffee maker on a side table next to the bookshelf the desk was rather nice looking, but was still simple. There were also enough chairs in here to seat all four of us.

Ozpin sat behind his desk and spoke, "The reason I brought you four here is to discuss a matter that has been brought to my attention. Mr. Lowrey, it was reported that you were intimidating and possibly threatening two of your teammates. I want you to know that threats are not acceptable at Beacon and this time you will be let off with a warning."

"Professor, who has reported this incident?" I ask.

"I'm not allowed to say." He said calmly.

"Professor, if you don't tell me I will find out for myself and it will not be pretty."

"Are you threatening me?" He was still calm.

"No sir, but I simply want to know. There should be no harm in that."

"Well if you must know they are right here in this room." He said motioning to Josh and Chariti.

Needless to say my blood began to boil again, "You two reported this!? Did you also bother to tell him that you both skipped class and slept in the dorm yesterday!?"

Chariti was starting to shake but Josh held his ground.

"Why shouldn't we have reported it? We were scared; we didn't know that you only wanted to talk. But we weren't going to tell initially but when we were eating dinner, both RWBY and JNPR were telling us to come to Professor Ozpin." Josh explained.

"I understand now. But that's why I brought Kasey along so I wouldn't do anything I would regret later on." I said. "Professor Ozpin was there anything else?"

"No Mr. Lowrey, that'll be all." He was still calm after I shouted at my team in his office.

"Well thank you sir. Have a nice day."

The moment we left his office I was typing at my scroll. First I called Ruby and she answered.

"Yes?" She said innocently

"Ruby, where are you and your team?" I asked with a serious tone.

"We are in the dining hall."

"Ok, what about JNPR?"

"Here as well. May I ask why?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. Stay there and tell team JNPR to do the same."

"Um, ok. Bye."

Ruby hung up, we began walking to the dining hall when my scroll began to ring. It was Jaune. I answered

"Hello, Jaune."

"Why are you asking us to remain here?"

"Because I want to talk to all eight of you about an incident. I hope you understand."

"Ok, we'll be here."

"Good, I expect to see you all there. Bye."

I hung up. Kasey looked at me with worry. She knew I was pissed off but wanted to be there to hear what I had to say. As soon as we got there all of them looked at me, worried. But they had nothing to fear. I wasn't going to lay a hurtful finger in them.

"Hello everyone. I was told by Josh here that at the urging of you eight, Josh and Chariti went to Ozpin to tell him what happened. Am I correct?"

"Yes, what you did was rather harsh. Do you think that they deserved your yelling and being scared for their lives, not knowing where you all were going or what was going to happen to them?" Pyrrha said. She looked concerned about this whole thing.

"I know I shouldn't have scared them like that, but I was angry that they slept the day away while Kasey and I are trying to learn here. Honestly I wonder how many other times this has happened this week. But still that is no reason to send them to Ozpin to report me."

Ruby spoke up next, "We did this for them, so they would feel safer. We didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not blaming any of you. Well except the two who skipped yesterday. So don't try to blame yourselves. But next time don't force your opinions on them. I wouldn't go forcing my opinions on any of you. Not saying if they ask don't help. Please have the same respect for me." I say, not intending to hurt anyone's' feelings. But Ruby for some reason began to tear up and cover her mouth in shock. Then Yang got pissed off at me.

"Hey don't talk to my sister that way!" She shouted readying _Ember Celia._

I instinctively pull my Force Lances out. "I didn't do anything! Don't you start accusing me for what I haven't done! However we are causing a scene. Let's continue this conversation elsewhere, like the training room." I said calmly.

"Why there?" Nora asked.

"It's more private there."

At the training grounds, Yang was still pissed that Ruby began to cry. We began the conversation again.

"Now Yang will you calm down? I didn't mean to make Ruby cry. It was an accident." I apologized sincerely but Yang wasn't going to hear it.

"That's not it anymore! You pulled your weapons out! You threatened us!"

"ONLY after you pulled yours! I was defending myself!"

"Well defend yourself then!" Her eyes beginning to glow red.

"Yang, calm down! I don't want to fight you!" I shout.

"No! You started this and I'm going to end it!"

"I will do what I must." I pulled both of them out again.

Yang was the first to strike, her attack anger driven made them easy to dodge. But she was relentless. But I needed her to wear down a bit before I could take her down. I fired my Lances' effectors to hopefully stun her but the few that did hit didn't affect her in the least. I put them away and concentrated on dodging as much as I could. She was raining down explosive bullets from across the room. They were too fast for me to dodge so I manipulated my aura into a shield right about two feet away from me. All of the bullets impacted on it but it drained me to hold it there, even for those few seconds. But soon the massive aura drain from Yang using her semblance forced her stop and resort to just regular attacks. She was still powerful though, still using her gauntlets to fire at me as she punched. I was dodging most of them now that she slowed down but I still wasn't going to severely harm her. She jumped back, stopped firing, and began to walk to me. Judging by it she was prepared to grapple me, and then proceed to probably choke me until someone called her off. I again manipulated my aura but this time to shoot blasts from my hands. They weakened her aura enough so I could get close. I fired my weapons, but only to have her dodge the shots. As she was dodging my bullets I had a quick idea. When she was close enough I shot the gold one at her. While she dodged I simultaneously extended the other and brought the back end up thrust it straight into her stomach and activated the taser. She was standing there being jolted with five thousand volts of electricity for a few seconds until I pulled it away from her.

"As promised. No lasting harm, but I wished we could have avoided this."

I move to check on Yang, she was just fine. She'd wake up with a headache at worst. Ruby stepped in front of me after I checked her.

"I want you to know that it wasn't you that caused that. But the fact that as we were arguing and everyone's attention was on us. It was a rabbit Faunus girl being dragged away by her ears. It was CRDL, who took her. They were beating and abusing her but no one did anything to stop it."

"Oh really? Well you go to Ozpin and tell him about what you saw CRDL doing. I'll be keeping an eye on CRDL." Ruby ran out of the room. "The rest of you, this conflict never happened. It was a training mishap if it has to be mentioned, understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now everyone I'm sorry that this happened. But maybe I was harsh on all of you for lashing like that. But if it happens again please tell me your concerns before sending people to the headmaster or teachers."

Yang woke up after a few minutes. She was about to attack me again when the rest of her team talked her down. Soon Ruby arrived and told Yang what happened while we were arguing. Yang realized her mistake and came over to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I tried to pummel you. Ruby told me everything. Why didn't you attack me full force though?" Yang was apparently puzzled.

"I promised that I would only disable you. I didn't want to give you any lasting or permanent damage. By the way I apologize for my actions in the dining hall. They were out of line." I was still sincere, even though this happened. It surprised Yang to say the least but she accepted that I wasn't angry at her for standing up for Ruby. We went our separate ways and Kasey and I finally went to her car, so she could help me clothes shopping.

_**Sometime later...**_

Kasey and I were walking through the clothing store looking at the more formal clothing. Kasey thought it was nice. I thought otherwise but I wasn't going to screw up this date, so I forced myself to continue. I picked out three shirts, ties, and slacks. They were all the same color, black. When I went to get Kasey's opinion, she just shook her head.

"Matt, you'd look like you're going to a funeral." She was obviously unimpressed.

She took me and made me put everything but the slacks and one shirt back.

"At least my regular wardrobe doesn't look like that."

She glared at me and said, "You wanna bet? Your closet has shirts that are all black or blue."

"So I keep things simple. Leaves my mind free to think about everything else."

"You stay here; I'll find you another nice shirt or two." She said, apparently annoyed.

Well soon that was said and done, and for me the nightmare of clothes shopping had ended for now. But on a brighter note I'd look decent for my date with Weiss.

_**That Night...**_

All four of us were in the dorm room that night doing various activities. Josh was watching anime, Chariti was on some social site, and Kasey was reading some fan fiction. I was playing GTA: San Andreas on my PS2, with cheats and providing some background music. Shockingly Josh and Chariti weren't surprised by my choice in music. Rock, preferably 80's, 70's, and such. Kasey looked up and saw that I had six stars again and since I was cheating I kinda just murdered everyone. She doesn't like it when I do this, but it does help to take out my frustrations so she doesn't bug me about it. But this time she walked up and hovered her finger over my console's power button.

"Matt, I know this helps you vent frustrations; but don't you think it's time you told me what's been under your skin recently?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know, I've felt so confused since yesterday."

"What happened yesterday was a good thing. You're not going to blow it tomorrow, alright?" She was smiling.

"But I've never dated before. I had to take care of Phoenix while I was at Signal. I never had the time. I was scared something would happen to him if I wasn't there." I explain whispering to her.

Kasey wasn't going to hear it though. "Matt why were you really scared? Was it about leaving Phoenix alone, or the fact that you'd never been on a date before?"

"Well, um. It could have been both." I mumble while I got up from my bed slowly inching away towards the door.

"Why are you inching towards the door?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"I need some fresh air. Yea that's what I'm doing. See you in a bit."

Kasey walks in front of the door, arms crossed. Josh and Chariti looked up at this. '_Oh, this isn't good. OK, so I'm a nervous wreck. I don't want to screw this up. I know I'll just go to the kitchen. Or I could jump out of the window to escape._' Kasey heard my thoughts and ran to close and lock the window. '_Ok windows out of the question. Looks like I'm going to the kitchen._' I walked into the kitchen, pulled out my shot glass and my bottle of whiskey. Poured a shot and drank it. I felt a little bit better after that. I walked back out and resumed the conversation, even though Kasey was still a bit upset that I would try jumping out of the window to get away from the questions.

"I'm going through with this. You're right I won't blow it. I was just nervous, that's all." I say, while Kasey looks at me suspiciously.

"Good, now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I'll try."

I suddenly found myself laying in my bed, lost in my thoughts. '_This would be a good time to have my caffeine again. I swear I'm slowly going crazy without it. I need a new addiction, but what? It doesn't matter, my aura reserve is so large and powerful that anything I could do would just heal back to perfect health.' _During my thoughts I felt a slap across the back of my head. I looked up and saw Kasey standing there with her arms crossed and a huge scowl on her face. I smiled innocently and jumped up and bolted for the door grabbing my keys. The door was locked so Kasey was able to grab my jacket and try to pull me back. I ditched the jacket, unlocked the door and ran to the locker room. When I got there I opened my locker, grabbed my spare jacket, slammed it shut, and began to sprint to my car. Well Kasey had already anticipated this and was waiting there with Josh and Chariti.

"Um, hi guys. What are y'all doing right next to my car?" I ask innocently.

"Matt you aren't going to drink this away, nor are you going to find a new addiction to replace your caffeine." She was pissed off.

"I decided against it." I lied. "But I would like to get to my car please."

"No, you are going to bed. You have something very important to do tomorrow. So you need your rest." She really wasn't going to let me leave today.

"Fine I'll go to sleep. It's only midnight, though." I said defeated.

I knew she wasn't going to let this go easily. Because she was right after all. I needed to sleep.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. The date that was never meant to be

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 8

I woke up at 10:00 that morning, honestly the best sleep I had in ages. I was still worried that I'd completely screw up the date. But after a pep talk with Kasey and her reassurances that I'll do fine. I was getting dressed for the date in the bathroom. I had a collared white button up shirt, black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. I looked at myself, and thought I looked good. I even used some cologne. Soon it was time to get Weiss. As promised she was waiting in the common area. She had a light blue mid-calf length dress and was wearing her usual makeup, except she was wearing ice blue lipstick.

She was examining me as she said, "You look nice, Matthew."

"You look great as well. Well let's get to my car. I hope you enjoy the restaurant we're going to." I say smiling.

We walked to my car; Weiss's reaction wasn't what I expected. In fact she didn't even know what kind of car it was. So after we got in, I began to explain the car to her. She understood, but she had never been in such a vehicle before. She was looking the whole inside over. She didn't seem impressed, but didn't seem disgusted either. She did however find the engine and sound system impressive.

We made it to the restaurant on time, got seated but the whole time she was fidgeting in her seat. We ordered drinks; I didn't want to get drunk, so I went for soda. Weiss on the other hand ordered red wine. She was rather quiet while we waited for the drinks and for the waiter to take our order.

"Weiss, are you alright?" I'm concerned over the fact she seems so down.

"Of course I am." She replied in her typical icy tone.

"Well how about we ditch the movie and take a walk around town?" I suggest.

"That sounds good. What else do you have planned?"

"Well after that I'd take you for a drive around an empty lot of dirt near the outskirts of town. Just to get the adrenaline going."

"What do you mean?" She asked quizzically.

"You've never driven or have been driven on the luxury of dirt at high speeds? Or fishtailed a turn and just turned into the skid and pulled out of it?"

"What kind of barbarian sport is that!?"

"Weiss please calm down. Don't knock it till you try it."

"Oh alright. I'll try it." She said.

The waiter brought our drinks and took our orders, Weiss ordered a salad and I ordered a chicken fried steak. Weiss took a drink of hers and her mood seemed to lighten up. Of course alcohol would make one feel better. Why I didn't think of that I'll never know. But it probably had something to do with the fact that I had to drive.

"How's the wine Weiss?" I ask, noticing how seemed she enjoyed it.

"It's good; this has a nice smooth taste."

"How many do you plan on drinking?" I ask jokingly.

"Just one, I don't want to be drunk."

"I understand."

We got our food soon after, we ate and didn't talk much. It didn't bother me much, but I didn't want to disturb her.

By the time we had left the restaurant it was dark out. We started a walk around town, remembering that the car was still at the restaurant. Truthfully I was getting annoyed at Weiss's attitude since the date started. We walked for a few blocks before Weiss said anything.

"Matthew, I'm sorry for how I acted back there. I just panicked." She apologized, her tone still a bit icy.

"It's fine; I just wasn't expecting that kind of reaction."

We continued our walk, not really having any form of conversation. Anytime I tried to start a conversation I would get either get shot down or she would reply in her icy tones. '_Well this date isn't going so well._' But I didn't say anything about it. We kept walking looking at various shops, and on occasion making some small talk when one of us saw something interesting. We were walking along an empty street when a group of thugs ambushed us. They were armed with pistols and were kinda threatening considering that neither of us had our weapons. Because why would you have weapons on a date? I made a mental note to not take Kasey's advice on no weapons again.

"Hey you two, why don't you both give me your money and valuables or you both die and we take them." A thug said menacingly.

"Give us a moment guy."

"Fine you have two minutes. Don't try anything funny."

Weiss was scared because not only did she not have _Myrtenaster_ but if they figured out she was the Schnee heiress, she would likely be kidnapped. I was only mildly concerned because I could take them all without weapons, thanks to Kasey's training with my aura control.

"Weiss don't listen to them. I got this." I said determined to fight them.

"We don't have our weapons!" She whisper yelled.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. By the way do you have any dust with you? I only have two energy crystals."

"I have two ice and two fire." She gave me her dust crystals.

"Good, that's all I need. I have an idea." I tell with a smile.

"Well it better not get us killed."

"HEY, your time is up." The thug yelled.

"And you ain't getting nothing!" I yell back

They all began to fire their pistols at us. I put up my aura shield while Weiss had begun to cringe waiting for the end. She looked at me and saw that I was holding my shield up. I was fusing the dust crystals with my aura. Basically an incendiary bomb by combining an energy crystal and the two fire crystals and an ice bomb with the other energy and the two ice crystals. After they begin to reload I lowered the shield, threw the incendiary and it exploded. As it exploded I had begun to manipulate the fire so surround us both in a curtain of fire. Then I threw the ice one and manipulated it to freeze over the fire so it would act as a temporary barrier.

"Weiss cast that air step glyph."

"I won't be able to focus it as well without _Myrtenaster_."

"That's ok. Grab my arm and cast it through me. I'll focus it using my aura."

"Um, ok?" She defiantly didn't like this plan. But considering that the thugs were constantly shooting the ice, it wasn't going to hold for long.

She cast it through me and after I focused it I picked up Weiss and jumped back several blocks closer to the restaurant.

"Weiss, let's go back to the car." I sigh.

"Alright, sounds fine."

We got back to my car, I decided against driving off road tonight. We were sitting in my car just waiting for one of us to make some kind of a suggestion. Weiss surprisingly was the first to speak up.

"Matt that was very brave of you. But I need to get my mind off of what just happened." She said visibly disturbed.

"Well I know only one way to solve this. You want to go to a bar, or just simply go and get some booze and we drink here in the car?" I ask.

"Well I can't be seen out at some bar, so I guess its option two."

"Alright let's go."

We drove to a local store, and walked in. I was browsing through the rows of alcohol, trying to find a particular whiskey. After a few minutes I found a bottle of the original Jack Daniels. I found Weiss walking towards me holding a bottle of vodka.

"So Weiss you enjoy vodka?" I ask jokingly

"It's my favorite alcoholic beverage." She replied, looking almost ashamed.

We bought our alcohol and drove to that empty parking lot I drove to when I talked to Josh and Chariti.

We got into the back seat, opened our drinks and began drinking. Soon we were both a little buzzed when I began to talk to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, how's the vodka?"

"It's great. I love vodka, you know. Hey how's your whiskey?" She said, starting to get a little drunk.

"It's good." I take a drink from the bottle before finishing my sentence. "I wish this stuff would last longer."

After a while Weiss became rather drunk, about half of her bottle of vodka empty. I had drunk most of my own bottle. We both were pretty drunk.

"Heeeyyy, Maaatt! I feel amazing!" Shouted a very drunk Weiss.

"Me too, Weiss. But I have something to tell you. I think we should remain friends, this isn't going to work. I'm sorry." I say, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"It's ok, I agree actually. But since this is the last time, may we sleep together? Because there is only one back seat and I get nightmares when I'm drunk." She said innocently and expressed the innocence on her face.

Now my kindness combined with my drunken state I really can't say no to such an innocent face. "Alright, Weiss. Just for tonight. But first let me get a blanket out of the trunk."

I got the blanket and held on to the car while I got back in. Soon we were sleeping with my arms around Weiss as she snuggled close to me. After a few minutes I could hear that she was asleep. I was laying awake thinking, '_Well this is nice, but it's only for one night. Weiss just isn't my type. I hope she was as understanding tomorrow as she was tonight._' Soon I felt myself fall asleep.


	9. A Hangover and Helping the Innocent

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 9

That morning I woke up with a splitting headache because of all the whiskey I drank the previous night. Weiss was still snuggled up next to me and I was about to go back to sleep when my phone began ringing. I looked and saw it was Kasey and answered.

"Morning Kasey." I say relaxed.

"Do you have any idea of how worried I've been!?" She shouted into the phone.

"Well I have an idea now. I wasn't going to drive back drunk. Yes Weiss and I got drunk." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why were you two getting drunk!?"

"We were ambushed by a group of thugs. It was a little traumatic for Weiss. So I got some whiskey and she got vodka and we both just drank."

"Are you two alright?" She asked shocked.

"Yes we're fine."

"I'm still mad, but I understand now. Tell me what happened when you get back." Her tone lighted considerably.

"Sure, but one more thing. What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Well we better get moving. Later." I hung up.

I look at Weiss not wanting to wake her but I don't have another choice. '_She looks so peaceful while she's sleeping. Oh well, I hope she doesn't have the same strength hangover I got._'

"Weiss it's time to wake up." I say gently.

"Mmmm, five more minutes." She was obviously still tired.

"No Weiss, we need to get back to Beacon. It's almost noon and our teammates are worried about us."

"WHAT!?" She shrieked.

"Come on. By the way do you remember what happened last night? I think I remember but I need to be sure."

"Yea, you said we should probably remain friends and I agreed."

"Ok but we need to get back now, so get up front and hold on!" I said stressing the urgency.

I jump into the driver's seat slamming my door, Weiss doing the same on her side. I start it and immediately throw it into drive and peeled out of the parking lot, speeding all the way to Beacon. Weiss was holding to her seat, watching me fly through traffic at speeds on excess of 70 MPH while blasting AC/DC's Back in Black album in the car. As soon as we got close to Beacon I slowed down and rolled down the windows, still blasting AC/DC. Weiss was too scared to do anything but just sit there. When we arrived at the parking lot both of our teams were waiting there with either scowls or looks of relief that we were back safely. I parked it and we walked towards our teams. Team RWBY began to walk away with Weiss and I heard some of Yang's lewd comments with Ruby's and Weiss's reactions. I began to chuckle at their embarrassed remarks. I walked back to my team, to see Kasey's scowl and the other two' relieved looks.

"Um, hey guys." I say slowly prepared to run just in case.

"Hey, Matthew. How was your night out?" Asked Chariti attempting to tease.

"It was good. We fought a group of thugs with Weiss's six dust crystals and my aura. Oh, we also got drunk and I have this massive hangover. And we both found out we wouldn't make a good couple. Just friends, but we tried." I told my team.

"Well good Matt. Now what do you want to do today?" Asked Kasey, her I-told-you-so look in her face.

"Well a shower, change of clothes, aspirin, and lunch would be good." I said.

After showering, changing into some more comfortable clothes, and finding some aspirin I went to lunch. My team was already there with teams RWBY and JNPR. Apparently everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. I had got my food and as soon as I sat down Yang began laughing.

"Hey Matthew, how was our beloved princess while she was drunk?" Teased Yang.

"She was rather well behaved and acted as she was the most innocent girl. In fact she got rather cuddly after she finished drinking."

The group except Weiss began laughing at this. She looked embarrassed at this revelation but eventually accepted it because she knew it was true. We were having good conversation; even Kasey joined in and had a few laughs. As everyone was enjoying themselves I felt a menacing aura and I felt someone was also scared from across the dining hall. I looked up and saw Cardin and his team bullying the rabbit eared girl that I saw on the first day and who Ruby described a few days ago. When I got up from my seat the table suddenly got quiet. I began walking to the table Cardin was at, walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Cardin let her go." I say as calm as I could.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked aggravated.

"You shouldn't have to ask. But since you are just that stupid, let me explain it to you."

And with that sentence I pulled out _Solis_, extended it to quarterstaff mode brought it the taser end up to his arm and pressed its trigger. He was standing there electric arcs visible on his body. I turned it off after a couple of seconds. He was definitely dazed by this and while his team picked up Cardin and ran, I checked on her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask softly.

She was crying as she replied between sobs, "N-no. They were p-pulling m-my ears and they h-hurt a lot now."

I hold my hand up to her ears and ask, "May I see them? I'm going to try to take the pain away."

She nodded in response seeing that I wasn't going to harm her. I held my hands close to her ears and began drawing on my aura to heal them. It was rather taxing on my aura doing this but I felt it was worth it. After about ten seconds I stopped and moved my hands away.

"M-my ears, d-don't hurt anymore. H-how did you do that?" She asked relived and shocked.

"It's a long story. But I'm glad I was able to help." I said smiling.

"T-thank you. I never got your name. I'm Velvet Scarlatina."

"Matthew Lowrey. Now where is your team, Velvet?" I ask concerned.

"They don't really like me because I'm a Faunus. They've even kicked me out of the room a couple of times this week." She said sadly.

"That's wrong. There is no reason to do that." By this time I felt Kasey was watching us. "Next time this happens come by my teams' dorm, you'll always be welcome there." I offer.

"You are so kind. May I ask why?" Velvet asked curiously.

"It was how I was raised as a child. I was raised to accept both humans and Faunus." I explain.

"I see. One last question. Why did your parents raise you that way?"

This question made me feel uncomfortable but I answered anyway. "My mother was a cat Faunus, my father human. Even they were raised to accept each other." I said quietly so I didn't draw attention to myself.

"Oh, I understand now. Thanks for your help and I'll see you later."

She hugged me and then began to skip away happily. No sooner had Velvet skipped out the door all three teams were looking at me. I walked back to the table sat back down wondering why everyone was staring.

"So guys what's up?" I ask.

Blake was the first to speak up. "Well you helped an innocent Faunus girl from Cardin's bullying and you even helped make her feel better by offering her a place to stay if she got kicked out of her dorm. Those actions alone speak volumes of who you really are."

"Thanks Blake. It was nothing; I wanted to help her because it was the right thing. I didn't know y'all were watching me help her." I was surprised.

"Well you did kinda leave unannounced. We got concerned and it really was kinda noble." Ruby said.

As I was looking at everyone at my table I realized I couldn't act like the uncaring jerk anymore and everyone there was looking at me. It made me feel rather unusual, considering I tried to stay away from all sorts of attention. '_I thought that uncaring jerk act would have worked longer. Now they are going to expect this more often. Why do people think I have this great personality? Oh well, I guess I'll never know._' It was after these thoughts that I received a quick kick under the table from Kasey. I looked at her and saw that while she was happy that I was opening up but was upset that I wanted to re-isolate myself again. I mouthed an apology to Kasey and her expression warmed again.

Yang suddenly looked like she had some idea and said loudly, "Hey, everyone how about we go into Vale and do something. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm bored."

"That sounds grand." said Pyrrha. "But what are we going to do?"

"Pyrrha I don't think Yang knows." Jaune realized.

I mention, "Well unless you have another car we ain't going anywhere, unless two or three of you want to ride in a trunk."

All of a sudden the table exploded with comments and shouts of who was or wasn't going in the trunks. Kasey and I looked at each other in worry.

"Kasey what have I done?" I ask worried.

"I don't know. But we need to settle this soon."

"Can we fit four people in a backseat? I've never tried before." I ask uncertain.

"Maybe, but it'll be a tight squeeze." She said also uncertain.

"The trunk might be a better idea." At this comment Kasey flicked the back of my head.

The arguing continued while Kasey and I were discussing how to solve this problem. Eventually we gave up and decided to let the others argue about it until its conclusion.

**Later that day...**

We were in our dorm room and finally the other two teams stopped arguing about who would ride in the trunk when they realized that no one was going anywhere. They all came by our dorm and apologized for arguing for the last several hours. After their apologies I let them in because we were about to have a game night and it would be rude not to let them in. Yang even brought her own 360 over to our dorm. We were in there until about ten at night and the only reason we stopped was Ruby and Jaune had fallen asleep. It was a funny scene until everyone else started noticing how tired they really were.

**As always leave comments and I hope you are enjoying this.**


	10. A Troubled Faunus Comes Knocking

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 10

It was raining when I finished combat class today. But since I started Beacon it had been sunny with a few clouds, now finally three weeks later it was going to rain for a week. I was rather happy at this while most everyone else thought I was crazy. I don't know what it is but a rainy day and the dark is where I feel the most comfortable. It was a normal time so far, going to classes, helping Velvet when she's bullied by Cardin and his team, and just general everyday activities. I was walking to my teams' dorm when I stumbled upon Cardin bullying Velvet yet again.

I charged down that hall yelling, "CARDIN GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

He looked right at me and began running as fast as he could to get away from me. I wasn't aware that I scared him that badly but at that moment I didn't care. He was picking on Velvet simply because she was a Faunus. It had to stop. However first things first, I needed to make sure she was alright.

She spoke first, "Why m-must I have t-these ears? All t-they have done is g-get m-me teased and b-bullied. I wish they would just go away sometimes."

Well needless to say what she said hurt so I comforted her. "Hey Velvet, don't wish your ears away. They are a part of you. They are part of what makes you beautiful."

"Y-you really t-think so?" She was crying but what I just said had given her a reason to smile.

"Yes I do."

"Matthew, why are you so nice to me? I can see that while the others admire what you're doing, some of them don't seem to approve." She said.

"I'm nice because that's just how I am. Unless someone does something to hurt my friends or family." I explain, unsure of what she meant exactly. Then I ask, "Who doesn't approve?"

"Weiss I think. Every time I see her looking at you when you help me she admires but I think she's daydreaming about you. If I didn't know better she wants to be a damsel in distress."

As she explained it made more sense as Weiss's behavior lately trying to get in trouble so someone could save her. I realized that Weiss was trying to get my attention. Well she was about to get the attention but she wasn't going to like it. She was trying to win me back. But even in the locker room all those weeks ago I wasn't sure. The date proved to me anyway that Weiss and I weren't going to work out. She expected only the best and I couldn't give her the best. I didn't want this but maybe I could break it to her softly. Or maybe I can give her the subtle hints to say that I'm not interested in her like that anymore.

"Thank you for telling me Velvet. See you later." I said and waved good bye.

Later that night the thunderstorm was really brewing. I went for a walk to one of Beacon's towers so I could watch the lightning and simply feel the storm. I was standing there feeling the winds, watching the lightning and rain, and listening to the thunder. It was amazing for me and I felt better than ever. After doing this for about an hour I begin the walk back to the dorms. As I walked into the dorm building I felt that it was rather cold in there. It continued this way until I got to my teams room. I figured that they didn't have the heater on or was basically on enough to keep us from freezing in the halls there. I walked by a dorm and I could hear shouting and things being broken. I simply walked by, knowing when something wasn't my business. I walked into my teams' room and saw a note from Josh saying that everyone had left for the night and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. It didn't bother me at all, they deserved a break considering, Josh and Chariti had cleaned up their act and all of us had been working to the bone. I went to my computer and saw my brother Phoenix was online today. He sent me his report card from Signal. I looked at it and was very impressed with his grades and combat standing. Like me, he was in the top ten. It made me feel proud of him. But considering his fighting style was very similar to mine but it also had some of Kasey's style in it as well. His sword was also modeled similar to _Memoriam Amiserit _to better compliment his style_._ His sword was simpler however with a riveted base, burgundy hilt, and no etchings on the blade. He named it _Vinculum Familiam_, meaning The Bond of Family.

I remembered all the training Kasey and I gave him before he applied and got accepted into Signal. Those were good memories. I had lost track of time as I was thinking on this. I looked at a clock and realized that it was almost ten at night. I was feeling tired so I changed for bed, just some sweatpants like always.

**A couple of hours later...**

I woke up to hear someone knocking on the door. I got up to answer it and saw Velvet standing out there in a casual skirt and a v-neck shirt. She looked sad and apparently came here, not that I didn't mind. I let her in and she sat on the spare chair that we had.

"Hey Velvet, what are doing up this late?" I ask, concerned for her.

"Well my team kicked me out again like they have been for a few weeks now. They've been kicking me out almost every day." She said, tears now forming.

"Where have you been sleeping all this time?" I was disturbed at how cruel her own team has been treating her.

"Out in the common area, on one if the couches. It's normally cold but I make do." She tried to dismiss it as nothing.

"Velvet I was being serious when I said if it ever happened again that you could stay here. I would have given up my bed and slept in my chair. I doesn't bother me in the least." I wasn't surprised that Velvet didn't come by but I was also upset that her team could do this to her and not have somewhere warm to stay, considering that it was well into fall now and it was definitely starting to get cold.

"I didn't want to be a burden. Anyway when it was still summer it didn't feel too bad in there." She was still trying to dismiss it. But I could see it in her eyes that she was lying and wanted to be in her room and in her bed or at least somewhere she was welcome.

"Velvet I know you're lying and I understand why. My offer still stands, that way you stay out of that cold hallway and common area." I say reassuring her that I meant what I said. "Why did they kick you out tonight, if I may ask?"

"I'm scared of lightning and thunderstorms always meant trouble for me as a kid because that's when I would go out and try to enjoy it, but then all of the people who bullied me would come out and begin beating me." She started crying as she was recounting this memory.

"I'm so sorry Velvet. But remember that you now have friends and one of them in this room with you ok?" I told her, giving a soft hug as emotional support.

"Alright. Oh, were you asleep when I knocked?" She asked suddenly realizing what time it was.

"Yea, but it's alright. I don't mind, considering what you're going through. I assume you're tired?"

"Yes, I am. Which bed do you want me to sleep in?"

"You can borrow mine; it's the one right across from my desk. Like I said I'll sleep in my chair, you get the bed."

She got onto my bed and said, "Thank you, Matthew. Good night."

I went to turn out the light and then to my chair, "You're welcome, night."

**Several hours later...**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Velvet screamed.

I woke up, and picked up the dagger on my desk. I turned on the light and saw Velvet sitting up on my bed, shaking and I saw sweat on her forehead. I dropped it back on the desk and went over to her to see if she was alright.

"Velvet are you ok?" I ask, prepared to help.

"I saw everyone that ever bullied me, they were coming towards me but then I saw them dead all around me. I was holding the sword that killed them. It was still dripping in their blood." She was sobbing into my arm as I was rubbing her back.

"It's ok." I say softly and kindly, "It was only a dream. It wasn't real. You're safe here, ok?"

She nodded her head, still crying. It went like this for a few minutes until she looked at me and spoke.

"M-Matthew I-I have a q-question for you. W-would you s-s-sleep in your b-bed with me, p-please? If y-you say n-no I'll u-understand." She asked with pleading eyes blushing madly at what she just asked.

"It's alright Velvet. I'll sleep next to you." I was also feeling the heat in my own cheeks but felt that I should stay close to her. I didn't know what this feeling was but whatever it was, it was strong.

I turned the light off again and got into my bed next to Velvet. We pulled the blankets over ourselves and as soon as I knew she was sleeping peacefully again I went to back to sleep.

**That morning...**

I woke up and felt that Velvet was holding on to me like I was a giant stuffed bear. I tried to move but all she did was squeeze tighter so I eventually gave up. But I noticed that I didn't mind because of the fact that her touch really was gentle. I was dozing off again when I heard the door open. I heard Kasey shooing the other two away. Then as she closed the door, I heard in my head her voice, '_That's cute, it really is._' Soon after she left the door opened again. I was awake at this time Kasey looked right at me and shook her head. She was getting something and after she got it she left again. Soon I felt Velvet running her hand that was originally holding me close was now moving across my torso. It felt amazing I thought to wake her but then I would have felt like a jerk. About thirty minutes later Velvet woke up. She sat up and looked at me blushing again this time, but she also had a smile on her face.

As she got out of bed she asked, "Who walked in earlier?"

"So you weren't sleeping either? It was Kasey, she saw us here, got something, and left."

"Oh, ok. Is she the type to start rumors?" She asked scared of what could happen.

"No, she isn't. She actually tries to stay out of such drama." I explain understanding her fear.

"Oh, good." She said relieved. "Well I got to go. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you."

As soon as Velvet left an announcement came up over the loudspeakers. "Matthew Lowrey report to the Headmaster's office immediately."

I was walking to Ozpin's office in my some casual attire, looking along I noticed my team waiting on a bench in front of his office. They didn't get up as I walked by so I assumed it was something that had to do with me alone. I knocked on his door and as soon I was allowed in Ozpin began speaking.

"Mr. Lowrey, do you know why you were called here today?" Ozpin asked.

"No sir, I don't."

"This is about an incident that had been occurring since the first week. Do you remember an incident about five weeks ago involving yourself, Cardin Winchester, and another student?"

"Yes I do. Would you like me to explain what happened?"

"You may."

"Cardin was bullying this Faunus girl, her name Is Velvet. I walked up to him, told him to let her go, then he asked and I quote _"What are you going to do about it?"_ So I used my Force Lances taser function and electrocuted him." I re-tell.

"I see, but you know what you did was wrong. You should have reported this behavior instead of taking matters into your own hands." He tells me.

"Respectfully sir, it is my own experience that reporting such behavior does absolutely nothing. Because you require proof or nothing will get done. She didn't deserve to suffer and if I were to go back and relive that, I wouldn't change anything. Cardin deserved what he got, in fact he deserved more." I tell.

"Well then Mr. Lowrey we have a problem then, because I can't allow this to slide. You need to be punished somehow."

I was furious at what he just said, so I snapped, "Are you telling me that by defending another student I'm being punished while Cardin walks away free!? This is ridiculous! Maybe I should have finished the job!"

"Mr. Lowrey, I understand you're frustrated but I have no other choice. You're right we can't do anything without proof but that doesn't mean vigilante justice is the only other option." He explains.

"You want proof? I'll give it to you and as an added bonus I'll provide witnesses. On the date of the first incident bring up the dining halls security cameras. You should see Cardin bullying Velvet. The most recent event happened yesterday in front of the auditorium, involving us three again. As for witnesses and the victim herself, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and the rest of Team MRCK, as well as Velvet Scarlatina." I said anger still present in my voice

"I see. I will have them summoned here immediately. If your story checks out your free to go, if not I will be giving you a detention for today and you will be cleaning my office."

"Understood."

Soon all of them arrived at his office and all of them were confused as to why they were summoned.

"Professor why have we been summoned here?" Asked none other than Weiss.

"All of you were called here to discuss a disturbing matter. Mr. Lowrey has been reported assaulting Cardin Winchester, by none other than Mr. Winchester himself. Mr. Lowrey on the other hand claims he was defending Miss Scarlatina from Mr. Winchester."

Soon all what was heard in the room everyone but myself, Ozpin, and Velvet trying to talk over each other. But they all the same thing in common. It was that I was telling the truth and that reporting does nothing unless there is proof. Ozpin soon shouted over them.

"Alright, settle down! Mr. Lowrey you're free to go. But try to stay out of trouble. Your friends and testimonies won't always be able to save you. You all have a nice day."

We all replied with variations of "You too Professor."

As we all left Ozpin's office I mentioned that I was going to the training room. I heard Velvet say something to Kasey. It was about a private matter and was taken down a hallway.

**Ozpin's office, 3rd person...**

After the students left his office, Professor Goodwitch walked in and stood in front of his desk holding her scroll.

"Why did you let him go free?" Goodwitch asked curiously.

"Because he's right, we can't do anything about it until we have proof and even then it could be too late. So he takes matters into his own hands. I have a feeling that he's one of the few that are truly pure of heart. Mr. Lowrey and Miss Torrte are the perfect partnership. He strives to do good, but when he's angry Miss Torrte comes in to ensure that he doesn't harm himself or others."

"It's only been three weeks sir. Are you sure about this? What if he turns out to be insane or worse?" She asks unsure of Ozpin's intentions.

"He excels at my own class of Command and Tactical Analysis. Plus he has to be tested in the usual manner. I think this will be a great opportunity to see just how good he really is. I think he needs a challenge. As for his sanity, he's had to deal with a lot of trauma in his life. He's continued on his path no matter what people have told him, he will be a great hunter, teacher and if he plays his cards right headmaster." Ozpin says calmly.

"Professor I don't think this is wise. He is only a first year and only eighteen. What about your third or fourth years?"

"Glynda, I have already made up my mind but I need an other in case he refuses. Jaune Arc excels as well. Most others are good, but this year so far those two are the best out of everyone at Beacon."

Goodwitch just sighed and turned to leave. As she walks to the door she looks back at Ozpin, hoping that he knows what he's doing but stops one question still on her mind.

"Does this have anything to do with his team's first mission?" Goodwitch asked wanting some kind of explanation.

"No. It will however give me valuable insight to what he will do in a crisis and how he will react afterwards."

Goodwitch then left wondering how Miss Torrte is handling him. Especially now that both Ozpin and Goodwitch know about Mr. Lowrey's aura and what he could do if properly trained in a certain art.


	11. A Faunus in Love

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 11

**3rd person...**

Velvet was walking with Kasey down a hallway soon they stopped and Velvet looked around to make sure that there was no one around, especially Matthew. So soon as she thought that the coast was clear she began talking to Kasey.

"Kasey, m-may I ask you s-something? It's about M-Matthew." As she spoke nervousness radiated off of her.

"Alright, ask away."

"Well, is he a Faunus? I ask because I think he was purring this morning."

"No he isn't a Faunus." She explained.

"Oh, t-that makes s-sense. I-I also have a-another question, if y-you don't mind." She started to blush which confused Kasey.

"Ummm, ok." Kasey said wondering what had gotten into Velvet.

Velvet's breathing was fast as she was trying to think of a way to say it, so she basically ended up screaming, "Iwanttoknowifhe'ssingle!"

Kasey looked confused because Velvet not only mashed the whole sentence in one breath, but most of it was slurred together. But she heard enough.

"You want to date him, don't you Velvet?" Kasey understood what was happening.

All she did was nod her head trying to hide a blush as red as Ruby's cloak. While Kasey had her back turned talking to Velvet no one noticed Yang and Pyrrha walking towards them. They had overheard Velvet and were now close enough to talk.

"SO, who has the crush?" Yang teased.

Kasey had moved off to the side and Yang realized who it was and who she had it for. Velvet spoke up, "I don't know how to get his attention though. He's the first one I've ever had a crush on."

"Well there's the direct approach. Have you simply told him or used your "assets"?" Yang asked.

Velvet was now shaking where she was and stammering, "N-n-no, I-I don't know h-how."

Pyrrha then gave a suggestion, "You could always give him hints that you like him. Have you given him any hints that you like him?"

Velvet's blush got darker as she told them, "W-well I-I might have asked h-him to sleep with m-me. Also I might have woken up and began to feel his torso while he was sleeping."

Both Yang and Pyrrha were surprised. One, because of the hint right there. Two because that Velvet actually did that.

"Wow Velvet, I didn't know how he could have missed that hint." Said Yang, winking at Velvet and stressing the word hint.

Velvet suddenly understood what she accidentally implied and was quick to say otherwise, "No, not like that. I had I nightmare and asked him to sleep in the bed with me. Pervert!"

"Sorry Velvet. I can't help it sometimes." Yang apologized.

"So, why did you choose Matthew?" Pyrrha asked. She too was interested in Velvet's choice.

"Because out of all the people here at Beacon, he's the only male, besides Jaune, that has taken an interest in knowing me. But he's so strong and he's kind to me and so far he has been the only one to help me with Cardin and his team. He makes me feel cared for and loved." She said.

Kasey spoke next, "Velvet, you know you have to tell him right? It isn't healthy to hold these emotions in."

"Yes, but I don't want to mess it up."

"Well, we are celebrating Christmas next weekend. Tell him then, all of us will be there. Yes it includes Teams RWBY and JNPR, so don't worry about embarrassment."

Velvet was radiating happiness while she was explaining why she had her crush and while Kasey had told her about a perfect opportunity. Little did she know though, that Matthew was developing similar feelings for Velvet as well... Now Velvet went to the training room attempting Pyrrha's idea.

**Matthew's POV...**

After Velvet and Kasey left the group I decided to go to the training room, but I didn't know why I went there. As I was wandering around the training room I decided I was going to practice then take a shower. I retrieved my weapons and began taking out some held up rage at the training robots. Too soon though had that come to an end, when I realized that I didn't have any. It was odd to say the least because yesterday there was plenty that I could have taken out on these robots. So I simply when for standard training. Not attacking anything, just refining my technique. It went well but I felt that I had already learned all that I could by simply practicing the movements like that years ago, when I was still at Signal. So I just began to go back to my locker so I could put my weapons away, change of clothes, and then get my shower. As I was in the shower though, I couldn't help thinking about what Velvet had pulled Kasey away for and why every time I thought of or was around Velvet I began to feel happier.

As I walked back to my locker I thought heard someone take a sharp breath but I paid it no mind. I opened it to find my shirt still hanging there. As I was using some deodorant I decided to wear a little cologne. But as I was about put my clean shirt on I defiantly heard a sigh. I turn around to see flash of brown hair. _'That can't be her can it? Well considering her actions earlier, it might. But she wouldn't... Would she?'_ I picked up the gold Lance and looked around the corner but no one was there. _'Maybe I'm just imagining this.' _I turned around and literally ran into Velvet. As we fell Velvet ended up on top of me and my weapon skidded off towards the entrance. All she did was look me in the eye and begin to blush and smile. I could tell she was trying to hold back a nose bleed. As she was doing this I realized that if anyone walked into this locker room while we were like this it would be very difficult to explain.

"Hey Velvet, would you like to get up?" I asked shakily.

"D-do I have to?" Velvet asked quietly.

"Yes Velvet."

"Ok."

She then jumped up and ran out the door of the locker room. I just stood there and wondered why I really didn't want her to get up.

After my shower I walked to the dorm to see that it was still empty. But as I was about to sit down I suddenly had a brain storm. I noticed that only me and Yang had a 360, but what if I got 360's for everyone and throw in a twenty inch TV too, so we don't have to all crowd in here if we want to have a game night. While I was thinking on this I was also doing the math on how much this would cost if I bought everything new. Including Kinects, charging stations, intercoolers, XBOX Live gold, and HDMI cables. After I did the math it would cost $7,500 lien at least. But then I looked at my bank account and realized that I had $3,000 in my checking alone because I budget and just never really looked at the excess before. My savings was also insane altogether I had a little over $32,000 lien. I then decided that I was going to the electronics store today, because after all it never hurts to be nice. So I grabbed my keys and wallet and went out.


	12. A Christmas Party and a Confession

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 12

Last weekend I got and delivered everyone's new 360 plus accessories, except Velvet's. I kept her's in my team's dorm because I had a feeling she was going to be spending more time there than in her own dorm room. For everyone else though I took the time to have everything gift wrapped at the store. When I went to breakfast this Saturday morning everyone was still rather surprised at the sudden arrival of everything. But the mystery that they all had was who and why, which wasn't surprising. The gossip was amazing to listen to, that was until Kasey decided to tell them and ruin the mystery.

"So you got eleven 360's plus accessories, why?" Asked Jaune.

"Well I thought I would be nice. Plus thirteen people in one dorm is a little crowded. Anyway we can still talk to one another, they did come with mics and the Kinects have them too." I explain.

"Are you saying that you don't want us around?" Asked Ruby suspiciously.

"No. Far from it. I just wanted to let everyone have their own space and not have thirteen people shouting over each other."

"He has a good point." Agreed Blake.

"Well anyway, thank you Matthew." Said Pyrrha.

"No problem."

Then Ruby asks the question that I was trying to avoid, "So how much was all of this?"

I quickly turn to run but Weiss and Yang were blocking my way, then I say, "OK, I'll tell." I paused regain my posture. "It was around $10,000 lien."

Everyone then began shouting about the fact that I spent that much on them. No one was complaining, just mainly shock that I can spend that much on people and not even think twice. They eventually stopped and then Pyrrha remembered something important.

"Everyone, we forgot about the Christmas party at MRCK's dorm room!"

I then reassured them, "Don't worry we already had everything set up already, be there in a couple of hours. Don't be fancy!"

**At the Christmas Party...**

As soon as everyone had arrived the party began. It wasn't too fancy basically gift exchange, conversation, and plenty of sugary sweets for those with a sweet tooth. I soon learned that the sugar was a bad idea, because after ten minutes the plates of chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies were gone. Looked around and found Ruby finishing the plate of chocolate chip. She looked up and saw me and immediately began giving me her signature pout. I just shook my head and went back to everyone else. As the party began to progress I saw Velvet alone in a corner. She saw me walking to her and she began to fidget nervously. Velvet was looking around me and looking at someone else, I turned and saw Pyrrha, Yang, and Kasey standing there looking back at Velvet all smiling.

"Hi Velvet, what are you doing here all by yourself?" I ask.

"I-I Ummm. I w-want to." She managed to say before she ran to the kitchen.

Pyrrha saw that she ran into the kitchen and followed her, just to come back and get Kasey and Yang before disappearing again. I was standing there in wonder until I rejoined the party. Ruby had taken an interest in running around. Nora was clinging to Ren. Pyrrha was trying to get Jaune to notice her. Blake found a corner and began reading a book. So all in all I thought it was going great. However there was one bad apple, Weiss was almost refusing to have any sort of fun. I was about to intervene Ruby ran to Weiss and began dragging her around the dorm. I needed a moment however because I was still surprised at Velvet's sudden departure. I just had to lie down and collect my thoughts.

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen, 3rd person...**

Velvet was standing towards the back of the kitchen just shaking there frightened and nervous. She was thinking '_Why wasn't I able to say it? It was so simple. All I had to say was I love you and I want to go out with you. Why was it so difficult?_' At that moment Pyrrha walked in and saw Velvet and how scared she was. Pyrrha left and came back with Yang and Kasey.

"Hey Velvet, what happened?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I-I-I don't know. I need help."

Yang pulled Kasey off to the side while Pyrrha was trying to comfort Velvet, "Do you keep any whiskey around?" Yang whispered with a big smile.

"Why? You're not thinking of giving some to her, are you?" Asked Kasey.

"Well maybe a couple shots of liquid confidence might be good for her right now, ya think?"

"You're not serious? You're going to give her alcohol then send her back out?" Kasey was astonished. Not because of Yang's idea, because she actually agreed with Yang in a sense. After all Velvet has her feelings and Kasey reads Matthew's mind sometimes and they both want each other but are scared to ask, fearing rejection.

"Do it." Was all Kasey said.

They walked back over to Velvet, Yang found the bottle of whiskey and proceeded to pour a shot, then gave it to Velvet.

"What is this Yang?" Velvet asked, smelling the whiskey.

"Think of it as liquid confidence or a pick-me-up. Now drink it." Yang said, devilishly grinning.

As soon as Velvet drank it she was coughing, "What was that!?" Velvet exclaimed between coughs.

"First time drinking eh? It's whiskey. Don't worry; it goes down smooth after you get the hang of it. You want another?"

"Surprisingly yes."

**Matthew POV...**

I was lying on my bed wondering why so many people were in the kitchen, I was about to get up and see what was going on when the four of them came out. All looking very happy for some reason. As I was about to close my eyes and wonder what happened I felt my bed shift as if someone had lain down as well. I was about to get angry but when rolled to my other side to face who laid down I met Velvet's beautiful brown eyes. She was just laying there smiling.

"Hey Matthew, I want to tell you something. I love you and want to go out with you." Velvet said with confidence and the slight smell of alcohol.

"Velvet, I've felt the same way for awhile now. I just couldn't find the words to tell you."

As we were laying there Nora spoke up. "Awww, they're so cute!"

Yang then shouted, "Look they're under the mistletoe! How conveniently placed I might add."

I looked up and saw Nora holding a fishing pole over the head of my bed with mistletoe on the end. I looked back at Velvet we both just shrugged and while still laying there we kissed, much to the amusement of everyone else but Weiss. For myself and Velvet though it was great, we were a little inexperienced however it didn't matter to us. After we stopped everyone was just staring at us for what seemed to be for no reason.

"Hey, why are you all staring?" I ask.

"Don't mind them, it's time to go we have classes tomorrow." said Velvet.

As everyone was leaving I got a message on my scroll from Ozpin. Team MRCK just got assigned its first mission. I was sent all essential information and I was to prepare the briefing for my team.


	13. The Military Needs What?

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 13

That afternoon I gathered the team and told them to get ready as soon as possible, and that we had been assigned a mission. They were slow to get started, but were ready in a matter of minutes. My team sat down in front of the big TV and I had prepared a briefing with all the information that they needed.

"Alright, as you are aware we have been assigned our first mission. Our objective is to board a Vytal naval vessel that been disabled by a now equally disabled White Fang ship and assist the crew in defending it. This cargo is a newly discovered form of dust. They called it black dust and it has been rumored to cause mind altering effects specifically to turn one extremely violent, to the point of killing others they care about or perhaps love until the effects wear off. The reason we are to protect it is because Vytal and Beacon Intelligence both believe that it can be used to take out a specific target by literally twisting pleasant memories into hatred for said person. This vessels cargo was classified from the crew except for the CO, XO, and this team. You are not to tell anyone of this cargo." I explain.

"Do we know where it is located or what class of ship we are boarding?" Asked Kasey.

"Yes we do. They are located two-hundred and fifty miles of the coast of Vale. It is a Vytal-class battleship. Name V.S.S. Prometheus, NVR 169."

"A battleship!? How did that end up disabled by a White Fang Cruiser?" Chariti now asked surprised.

"This ship had missiles which battleships armor doesn't protect against. Their armor was designed to counter the massive shells which those battleships carry, not missiles. The battleship is still floating and the remaining crew is presently repairing the damage." I say.

"What personnel do they presently have right now?" Kasey wondered.

"They lost half the crew in the attack. We also have no information about the command personnel."

"How are we getting there?" Josh asked.

"We are using a stealth dustjet and also using the cover of night." I reply.

"Good, but now why don't we have any info in the command staff? Who's commanding it?"

"I don't know. As far as I know the ship only has around half of its crew, like I already said..." At that moment I got another message from Ozpin. "Everyone our mission parameters have changed. I have just been informed by Professor Ozpin that Teams RWBY and JNPR will be joining us with myself in overall command of the operation. Our teams are to take command of the battleship and complete its mission. I have been given a field commission of Captain. All other field commissions to be assigned by myself." I informed.

"What happened to the command staff?" Kasey asked concerned that this will be too much for all of us.

"Apparently they were killed fighting off the White Fang solders that had boarded the ship."

Chariti brought up a subject I tried to avoid until later. "How much is the military paying us to do this? They wouldn't have asked for Hunters if they could do it themselves."

"They are paying twenty five-thousand lien per person. But that isn't the important part." I said. "Now Kasey send a message to Ruby and Jaune, tell them to come here immediately, I already have the briefing prepared for everyone. Now I need a moment."

I opened my scroll and called Ozpin, "Sir, I am requesting one additional person who specializes in the field of medical to assist."

Ozpin replied. "_Request granted she will arrive as soon as possible._"

"Thank you sir, Lowrey out." I hung up.

The other teams arrived and I began briefing them when Velvet arrived.

Velvet spoke. "I've been ordered to report to you by Professor Ozpin, he said you needed someone for medical duties."

"Come on in, you haven't missed much of the briefing." I said.

Velvet took a seat and began listening intently. Soon the questions came most similar to the ones I answered for my team. Everyone understood and then brought all the supplies to get our weapons ready and lots of spare ammunition for everyone.

We were on the dustjet to the battleship. There was some conversation, it mostly dealt with the mission at hand and wondering how it was going to go. They were debating in who I would place where. In fact I was doing the same thing. I knew Velvet would probably be in the med bay. The leaders and their partners would be in Command. Everyone else would be assigned tasks and a rank appropriate for the person and their position. Velvet came over, sat down, and began stroking my hand.

"Some first date, huh?" I said.

"It's alright. We'll go on a date when we get back."

"That sounds nice."

"So what am I going to be doing?"

"Medical, unless they have enough personnel. Then I'd have you at radar."

"Sounds cool. So what were you planning for our date?" She asked a smile growing.

"I was actually going to suggest either a picnic at a park or going to a restaurant of your choice. Then perhaps some more fun, like my driving."

"I've never been on a date before."

"I have, but no successful ones."

"Looks like we're going to experience new things together."

"I like that."

"Yea I have a feeling you two will be experiencing a lot of new things together." Yang said.

"Yang there are people who aren't completely lewd you know!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby shouts, "Gross, gross, gross!"

"I don't know, you should look at these two love birds. Both of them are holding back a nosebleed right now. I can tell. Hell I could probably cut the sexual tension with a knife right now." Yang told smiling devilishly.

"Seriously Yang, must you tease them?" asked Ren.

"Because it's fun, why else?" Yang said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Asked Blake, a smile forming.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked her smile now quickly fading.

"Yang I think you're jealous, because Matthew and Velvet found love and you haven't. So you tease them to try and satisfy yourself." Pyrrha interjected, then looking at Jaune with her own look of disappointment.

Everyone silently agreed with Pyrrha, then went back to what they were doing previously.

"Ren, what did Yang mean when she said they would experiencing a lot of new things together?" Asked Nora childishly.

"I'll tell you later Nora." Ren said quickly.

Velvet and I were sitting there faces turning a red to match Ruby's cloak, not knowing how to continue after Yang's statement.

"Matthew can I use your shoulder as a pillow?" Asked Velvet sweetly.

"Sure. I think I should relax too."

After that I felt rather tired. All the excitement of this first mission was taking its toll on me. I asked Kasey to wake me up about ten or fifteen minutes before we get there.

Kasey woke me to see the lumbering beast they called a battleship. It was massive at least seven-hundred meters long, had twelve massive sixteen inch guns in triple turrets, ten dual five inch turrets, and numerous anti-aircraft guns. I saw a patch over what was probably where the missile hit. After we landed I learned that about a third of the remaining personnel that were living were still in various states of recovery. The ship however was in better shape. I began to worry because this ship was nearly running on a skeleton crew. Even the teams couldn't bring this to a fully functional status. But luckily the remaining crew was already organized and almost had the ship repaired. We went to the bridge where I began giving out assignments and ranks.

"Alright people, let's get this over with. Team leaders and their partners are to remain on the bridge. Ranks and assignments will be as followed. Kasey, rank Lieutenant, duties, Navigation and Helm Control. Josh, rank Lieutenant J.G., duties damage control. Chariti, rank Ensign, duties assistant to Josh."

As they went to their assigned duties, I turned to team JNPR.

"Jaune Arc, due to lack of experience but good knowledge your rank is Lieutenant Commander, duties will be Primary weapons control. Pyrrha Nikos, do to your excessive experience and knowledge you will be considered for the XO position. Your rank will be Commander. Duties pending. Nora, rank Lieutenant Commander, you will lead our security forces. Ren you are her assistant with the rank of Lieutenant J.G. Off you go."

Everyone but myself and Nora suddenly looked scared at the act that I gave her a command position. I then turned to team RWBY and Velvet.

"Ruby, due to your of experience of engineering and exceptional knowledge your rank is, Commander, duties monitor Engineering station. You are not being considered for the XO position. Weiss Schnee, rank Lieutenant Commander, duties will be Communications. Bla-

Weiss then interrupted me shouting, "WHAT! I have more experience and knowledge than that dunce yet you promote her over me! -And Communications what kind of job is that!? Turning me into some sort of secretary!? Also Arc a Lieutenant Comman-!

It was my turn now, "WEISS, SHUT UP!" Then I went back to my normal tone, "It seems I need to reconsider your rank and duties Weiss. Your new rank is Ensign; duties are to now assist manning and loading AA and CIWS guns. Now get off my bridge!"

Weiss was suddenly enraged because not only had I not given her a rank she expected, I demoted her and told her to report to report to an anti-aircraft gun to get her hands dirty. But she did as she was ordered and left.

I then continued, "Well now that's taken care of. Blake you are being considered for the position of XO and your rank will be Commander. You will now operate Communications. Yang, your rank is Lieutenant J.G. and your duties will involve taking command of the AA and CIWS guns. Velvet, medical is already well staffed. Your rank will be Lieutenant and you will operate the ship sensors. I will inform the XO candidates of my decision when this ship has engines repaired and can move again. Dismissed."

A crewman had showed me to my quarters and I sat at the desk and pulled out my scroll going through the bios of Blake and Pyrrha. Both are very interesting people but Blake's profile seemed like information was missing. It seemed incomplete, I know her a bit as a person, but having a profile as lacking as this at Beacon was disturbing. Pyrrha's however was a lot more detailed and had very few missing points. It didn't take long for me to see who I was going to choose. But I wasn't just going to leave Blake out on the curb. She would make a great second officer. -And that's what I intended to do.

"_Captain to the bridge._"

I took that as my cue, grabbed my scroll and walked back to the bridge.

The moment I walked on the bridge Ruby gave me her report.

"Captain, engines are fully functional and the hull has been repaired for full speed." Ruby reported.

"Thank you Commander." I walked to Blake and Pyrrha, "Commanders Belladonna and Nikos. Come here." I took them to the back of the bridge. "Both of you are talented and don't take any of this personally but I have made my decision and Pyrrha you're the XO now. But Blake you are second officer." I then I addressed Kasey. "Lieutenant Torrte, take us to the naval base, full throttle."

"Here we go."

I sat in the chair provided to the captain and it was comfortable, really comfortable. I looked out the front windows and saw the ship was finally moving.

"Status of enemy vessel?"

"Not attempting to pursue at this time." Said Velvet.

"However I'm picking up heavy comm. traffic. They are requesting reinforcements. Apparently they really want this dust." commented Blake.

"It's our job to ensure otherwise. Ruby, how are the ship automated systems and computer control systems looking?"

"They're looking fine. We should be able to run the ship on this skeleton crew and still have their shift changes." She replied.

"Good. Blake, give me ship wide."

"Done."

"All personnel this is Acting Captain Lowrey. I congratulate everyone on the speedy repairs and we are now on our way back to the naval base. I have also been informed that the ships automation and computer control as fully functional. You all may resume standard shifts. Lowrey, out."

Everyone on the bridge agreed and we went to our respective quarters. Except Velvet, she wanted to join me in mine. Which I accepted. But before I went to bed I had to do paperwork. I told her I would only be a few minutes but those minutes turned to hours. After a few hours she woke up and saw I was still doing work. She was disappointed that I was working myself to the bone and she saw it firsthand. She kissed me, took me to bed and squeezed me so I couldn't leave. So I submitted.


	14. Sabotage and Escape

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 14

We had been travelling back for two days and were three-quarters of the way back to the base, constantly adjusting course to avoid the White Fang. It was nearing the end of the first shift when on the bridge suddenly an explosion rocked the ship and threw some people, including myself, from their positions to the floor.

"Damage Report!" I shout.

"Internal explosion, Main Computer core. Systems are failing all over the ship Captain! Main Power forty seven percent. Auxiliary systems are not engaging" Ruby shouted.

"Sir, incoming White Fang aircraft carrier directly behind us!" Yelled Velvet.

"Switch all systems to manual control! Battle stations!" I order scrambling back to the command chair.

The lights dimmed and a klaxon began sounding through the ship and the crew began to rush to their battle stations.

"Matt, this ship is in no condition to fight them." Kasey said panicked.

"We are also in no condition to run. Kasey, hard starboard and bring us alongside them. Jaune, turn main turrets to starboard. Prepare for broadside. Load armor piercing shells." I ordered.

The ship was turning and all guns had been readied for the attack. The carrier was approaching but suspiciously wasn't launching aircraft to attack. I was concerned trying to think of what that carrier could be hiding. Then I had a sudden realization.

"Velvet, scan that ship for VLS launchers now!" I shouted.

"I can't see anything inside the ship. The hull is shielded with some kind of sensor jammer." Velvet reported.

"Ready all AA guns and CIWS. Prepare for missile attack."

"Matthew, why would you prepare for missile attack?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because I don't like the fact that they aren't launching aircraft. They might have converted it into a massive missile carrier." I explained.

We were moving along side and I gave the order to fire. The weapons fire tore into the side of the carrier, and left several massive hull breaches on its starboard side. But it was still maneuverable and could still possibly fire its weapons. Then I had an idea to keep them from attacking us, permanently.

"Kasey, line us up for another broadside on their aft sections and give us a quarter-mile between us and them. Jaune target all guns on their reactors and order loading of high explosive shells. We are going to end this now."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, but I have no choice."

Blake came up to me and asked for a moment of my time. She said nothing as she took off her bow and showed me her cat ears. I understood immediately that she didn't want them to die needlessly. I acknowledged it and we went back to the bridge.

"Weapons locked and guns ready to fire at your command." Jaune reported.

"Blake, attempt to establish communications with enemy vessel." I said, looking over and seeing her smile at my attempt not to kill them.

"This Captain Lowrey of the V.S.S. Prometheus, you are ordered to surrender your vessel. Your refusal will result in you destruction. You have ten seconds to acknowledge." I said, hoping that they would surrender.

Sadly it didn't work, as evidenced in her tone, "They are not responding."

"Jaune, fire." I say upset that I just sent thousands to their deaths. I then look at Blake and apologized, "I'm sorry Blake."

The carrier was then engulfed in a massive fireball as it exploded sending debris everywhere. There was no evidence of a ship left after I gave that order. That also meant no survivors to rescue. As I was sitting in the chair I kept trying to console myself. '_I had no choice. They would have fired on us after we would have tried to flee. I need to go to my quarters. I hope no one decides to follow me._' Hopefully the look I had on my face would tell them that I was alright.

"Pyrrha, you have the bridge." And without waiting for a response I left.

In my quarters I sat behind the desk not able to shake the feeling of killing so many people. It was crushing me realizing that I became a murderer and that their blood is now on my hands. I wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible. I didn't want to destroy them but they left me no choice. As I was thinking about what I did I realized I pulled out my bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to have a drink or two so I would hopefully calm down. After I drank my first shot Velvet walked in and saw that I was drinking. She pulled the glass from my hand and tossed it away. Then walked me to the bed where we sat down and she began comforting me. We were sitting there, I shaking and Velvet trying to help me calm down without drinking myself away. I was in no position to try to refuse.

"Matthew, it's alright. I know you didn't want to but you are going to save lives. You are not a murderer. You defended all of us from people who would have killed us mercilessly. You killed but I can see you are deeply hurt by killing them. I wouldn't have fallen for you if you killed without remorse." Velvet consoled.

"You really think so? I'm not a murderer?" I ask almost in tears.

"I know so."

"You know I thought I would have been used to all the death. After all my whole family besides my brother has been murdered in so called "accidents". I guess I never thought I would take so many lives, destroy so many families." I said crying on Velvet's shoulder.

"You tried not to. You gave them a chance to live. The White Fang are nothing but terrorists now. There was nothing you could do." She said, trying to make me understand.

"I guess you're right. How is everyone else?" I ask, drying my tears.

"Doing alright. You need to come back. Ruby noted something odd about that internal explosion. It was a bomb and it had Schnee Dust in it."

"Any suspects yet?" I ask.

"None, but the White Fang does steal a lot of dust from the Schnee Dust Company."

"I know, I'll order the crew to sweep for bombs."

"But there was one slight issue. The only person to enter the computer room was Weiss." She stated.

"Well then, it seems I should talk to Weiss."

Weiss entered my quarters with Velvet following. I motioned for them to take a seat and opened my scroll and accessed the report on the explosion.

"Weiss, you are the only suspect involving an explosion in the main computer core. Before you ask why it's because you are the only one that uses Schnee Dust and we have internal sensor footage that you were the only one in there today. Now please explain yourself."

"I didn't have anything to do with it I was doing my duties. Yang had asked me to check on the automation for the CIWS systems. That's all I did, I swear." Weiss said shocked that she was suspected.

"But there is something personal I'd like to talk to you about." Weiss said sternly.

I asked Velvet to leave, then turned my attention back to Weiss, "What is it?"

"I want to know why you're dating that Faunus filth. All they do is lie, cheat, kill, and steal!" She shouted.

"No Weiss. Just the White Fang, after they went down this road of violence that is. Remember they used to peaceful but they only got violence in return. If you ask me, we had it coming. It was only a matter of time really." I attempt to reason.

"No! They attack my grandfather's company! Kill board members, family, friends, and anyone who gets close! They are the criminals!"

"No Weiss. If anything the Schnee Dust Company is to blame. Think, if the company actually treated its Faunus employees like complete equals the White Fang would probably stop attacking." I explain getting angry at her attitude towards Velvet and the Faunus in general.

"NO! You're wrong! Velvet will become just like them! Your precious girlfriend will try to kill you and any other human!"

I was enraged by this and would hear no more, "WEISS! YOU'RE WRONG! VELVET WILL NEVER BECOME LIKE THAT! YOU IGNORANT BITCH, GET OUT!"

After Weiss had stormed out of the room Velvet walked back in and asked sweetly. "What was that all about?"

"She said that all Faunus were just like the ones in the White Fang, that her company hasn't brought this upon themselves, and that you'd join them soon enough." I say still shaking in anger at Weiss's own ignorance.

"Don't listen to Weiss. She's just jealous about us and the fact that she can't get such a compassionate and caring person to love her."

An hour later Ruby, Blake, and Yang arrived and were sitting in the chairs I brought into my quarters. No sooner had I sat down Yang started asking her question.

"Why have we been brought down here?"

"Because of the suspicious behavior of Ensign Weiss Schnee. She was sighted on internal sensors entering the main computer room supposedly under the orders of Lieutenant J.G. Yang Xiao Long to check on CIWS automation systems. Coincidentally there was an explosion in the same room today right before a White Fang carrier showed up."

"I never told her to go there. I told her to make sure that the guns were loaded and ready for battle." Yang said, sounding surprised.

"Velvet, may you please call the others to the war room and inform them of what has happened? We will be there soon." I asked.

"Alright." Velvet said as she left.

I then turned my full attention to the rest of RWBY. "I'm going to contact Ozpin and ask for his permission to arrest Weiss. -And yes he'll receive all the info that I got on this investigation. Conversations, sensor data, and all other evidence pertaining to this incident. Now get Weiss and join the rest. I'll be there soon with the verdict."

They left and now I was on my scroll sending all the info to Ozpin, then calling him.

_"Yes, Mr. Lowrey?"_

"Professor I require permission to arrest Weiss Schnee. All information pertaining to this request has been sent to you." I tell.

_"I'm looking at it now. The hard evidence is vague on pointing to Miss Schnee but everything else says she's up to something. While I don't recommend it, you may arrest her if you feel it's necessary. I do recommend gathering more hard evidence before arresting her though." Ozpin explained._

"Already working on it, sir. I should be getting the results any minute now. Thank you sir. I'll update you if the situation changes. Good bye."

The War Room was a rather large room with graphics on all of the screens with a master screen and control panel off to the left hand side. I sat down, looking all of the teams who were sitting around the conference table, all but Weiss waiting for what Ozpin told me to do.

"Everyone I called you here today to discuss a troubling matter. The explosion that occurred earlier today. The evidence gathered today suggests sabotage. You all can see the evidence on your scrolls. But what troubles me is that one of us possibly did it. I have no real evidence of who or why but know this the suspects are now under my watch. That is all. No questions." I said taking Ozpin's advice.

"Why would someone sabotage the ship?" Jaune asked.

"Because someone doesn't want Vytal to have this dust." I reply.

At that time I got a message from Ruby, indicating that it wasn't Weiss. These were Weiss's communication records. Apparently she had been communicating with the White Fang. I had full conversations in text. But when I read them and realized that something was wrong. Weiss would never work with them. I was relieved that I had taken Ozpin's advice and not arrested her then. But now I had to find out if there was another crew member working with them.

"I want this ship searched for more bombs. Now everyone report back to stations. Report any suspicious activity to me."

Not thirty minutes after that the battle stations klaxon began going off again, I rushed past many people on my way to the bridge to then hear Velvet's voice yelling.

"A dozen White Fang ships are approaching and we have been boarded, Commander."

"Order all available personnel to intercept." Pyrrha ordered.

As I enter the bridge I say, "Don't bother with a status report. We can't take on this many ships in our present state. -And how many have boarded us?"

"Only ten so far. A security detachment is taking care of them. But more are on the way." Jaune said.

"Continue, all ahead full."

I then began to think of a plan because we couldn't fight them and we couldn't outrun them forever. I had thought of several things to do the first was simple, just run and shoot. But that wouldn't work for long, at best it would only slow them down for a little bit. I needed a more permanent solution. Then I had a fit of brilliance. If I could channel my aura into the ship and use my semblance to fly us away. But there was one problem I didn't have that kind of power. I was only one person and I would need a lot more power than even I had to offer. Then I wondered if the others would be willing to merge and share their auras with my own.

"Blake get the other teammates to the bridge, I have an idea on how to get us out of this and back to the base in under thirty seconds." I said happily.

After waiting for a few minutes for everyone else to arrive I was finally able to explain it to everyone.

"I have a plan, I can fly this ship away from here but I need everyone's help. Before you ask I'll just tell you. I want all of us to merge auras and channel it into myself then I channel the power into the ship and I use my semblance to pick us up and fly us to the base. But I also need Ruby's semblance channeled into this as well so we can get there quickly. I can pick up the ship and move it but I need Ruby's speed. What do y'all say?" I explain.

They discussed it among themselves for a minute and then Jaune spoke, "We'll do it."

"Great, but a few things first. First, if you start going past your limits don't be afraid to leave the merge. Second, Velvet remember me because when I'm done with this I'll be in a coma for a few days."

We merged and I lifted the ship and I felt Ruby's semblance and I channeled it and we finished our mission by landing the _Prometheus_ at the naval base and as expected I passed out, but something happened that I did not expect.

**Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think of it so far and possibly even suggestions. Have fun.**


	15. How did this happen?

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 15

**Velvet POV...**

I woke up in Matthew's bed that morning wondering if he'll wake up today. It had been several days but still nothing. All the doctors had said yesterday was that his body was done with the healing process. I was trying to think of what he last said to me meant. "Remember me" that's what he said. As I was trying to think about it I swear I could hear his voice. '_Velvet, it's literally as I said. All you had to do was remember me and you have. But I do have one question. How am I able to talk to you while still in a coma?_'

I then replied as if Matthew was there, "I don't know. I'm about to visit you though."

Kasey then poked her head out of the kitchen and asked sweetly, "Velvet, who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Matthew... Why am I talking to Matthew?" I suddenly asked to no one in particular.

'_Well Velvet I think I have to admit something... When we all merged auras, I guess something happened that made my consciousness enter your body. -And I see that my aura and my semblance are within you too. Wow this is weird. May you get Kasey please? I need to talk to her._' Matthew said.

"Well that will be difficult considering you're in my head. Plus how am I supposed to shower now that you're awake in there?"

'_I'm not a pervert you know. I know how not to pay attention._'

"Kasey! I found him... I think. This voice that sounds like Matthew says his consciousness is now in my head. Or I'm slowly going crazy."

Matthew then took control of her body.

"Well this is new. Hi Kasey. We need to go to the infirmary now. My body is there and no offense to Velvet but I want to go back to my body." Matthew said but still Velvet's voice.

"Ummm, Velvet are you ok?"

"Not Velvet at the moment. I'm Matthew but I'm in Velvet's body for some reason."

"Velvet I think you're having a mental breakdown."

"Dammit you can really drive someone to drink can't you!?" Matthew shouted.

"Wait, Matthew? What are you doing in Velvet's head?"

"It's bad when my drinking comment gives me away."

"You aren't considering getting drunk in your girlfriend's body, are you?"

"NO! I just want to go the infirmary and transfer me back to my body."

"Ok, give me a moment."

"Thank you."

Matthew walked to his closet and got his black jacket considering on his own form it was rather tight now unlike the blue ones and his spare black one in his locker. But on Velvet it was a bit too big for her. But Matthew didn't care. He didn't leave the room unless he was wearing one of his jackets.

'_You know Matthew, I like how this jacket feels. May I borrow it?_' I asked.

"You can have that one. It was starting to get a bit tight for me anyway." Matthew replied.

'_Yay, thank you Matthew!_'

"You're welcome." Matthew then walked into the bathroom and then looked in the mirror seeing Velvet in her new jacket. "I must say you look great in it."

'_You really think so?_' I asked, happy that he thinks I look great with it.

"Yes I do." Kasey then called us and Matthew returned control of my body back to me.

As I walked out Kasey had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Matthew, why must you have a jacket now?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"It's Velvet and I like this one."

We were walking to the infirmary when Cardin showed up and began pulling my ears while his teammates laughed. Surprisingly all of them were armed.

"Where's your boyfriend freak? Oh, I forgot. He's in a coma. Maybe constantly protecting you finally wore him out." He teased.

'_Let me handle them._' Matthew said.

"No."

"I thought so. So who's going to rescue you now that your boyfriend's in a coma?"

'_Velvet please let me help. Remember you don't have to face this alone anymore. After this he'll think again. If he's smart enough that is._'

"He'll help me."

"You're in denial too... Ha, even better."

Matthew then took control again and summoned his gun blade. It was here that I realized that he was left handed like me. He began attacking Cardin's teammates, quickly disarming them all and using his semblance to throw their weapons out the nearest window. This action caused them to run leaving only Cardin.

"How is this possible? Only that freak Matthew himself can do that. Pull his weapons out of thin air like that and move things like that!" Cardin shouted.

He then punched my stomach and then that's when Matthew lost it and began telekinetically pummeling Cardin, throwing him like a ragdoll against the walls. He then proceeded to throw Cardin out the same window that he threw the weapons out of. I then retook control of my body.

'_Are you alright Velvet? I didn't mean to go out of control like that on Cardin but he punched you and it happened. I'm sorry._'

"It's alright, I'm fine. He really deserved it though. Thank you for helping me again."

'_You're welcome. It's because I have a loose cannon temper. Kasey tells me to try to keep it under wraps but it's hard to most of the time._'

"I know, now let's get to the infirmary."

We finally arrived and saw Matthew's body lying there almost sleeping peacefully. It was really nice to see him like that.

'_Wow, I look weird. They took my jacket! Why would they take it? We must find it!_'

"Matthew, your jacket's hanging on the chair." Velvet sighed.

'_Oh. Carry on._'

No sooner had this finished Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch walked in with rather grave looks on their faces. I suddenly found myself sad. Thinking that they were going to tell us terrible news about his recovery.

"It's seems that Mr. Lowrey's consciousness and his aura disappeared from his body early this morning. Can any of you explain why?" Goodwitch asked.

Before Kasey could speak I explained. "This morning I woke up and I heard his voice in my head. At first I thought I was going crazy. But then he did something rather unexpected. His personality took control of my body so he could show Kasey that I wasn't going crazy. He even demonstrated his semblance and aura through me. He's in my head." I figured it would be wise not to mention what happened to Cardin when he took over again.

Ozpin then walked up to me and asked, "May I?" After he saw my look of confusion he then said. "I'm going to merge auras with you and see if it's true. If it is I know what has to be done."

Ozpin placed his hand on my arm and I felt his presence. He found and was able to tell the difference between Matthew's and my auras. He separated our auras and broke the link.

"He's there, but now you need to put him back into his body. It isn't difficult." Ozpin said, and then he left the room.

I took Matthew's hand again and I felt his aura leaving my body and was re-entering his own. Soon I felt only my aura and he woke up. He was rather disoriented as he was waking but it didn't stop him from holding onto my own hand.

"Hey, Matthew. I missed you." I said as I had begun to practically squeeze him.

"I missed you too, Velvet. But I still need to breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Kasey chose this moment to speak up, "Matthew, Velvet. Someone needs to re-unlock his aura you know. After his coma his aura locked again because he essentially left his body. It's a real long story."

"So who's going to unlock it?" I asked.

"I'm still here you know?" said Matthew.

"Well then who do you want to unlock your aura then Matthew?" asked Kasey sarcastically.

"Well since I'm leaving this hospital today, how about Velvet, in the courtyard as soon as we get ready."

Everyone agreed, Matthew was discharged from the infirmary, and by discharged I mean he basically got dressed and checked himself out because he's my lovable idiot. Then we went back to our dorms and got ready for the day.

**Matthew's POV...**

As I was waiting for Velvet to arrive at the courtyard I had found a nice tree with a nice amount of shade. I walked over to the tree and began to inspect it for and bugs and when I found none I sat down in the shade. I began to enjoy the shade when I suddenly thought '_Since when did I enjoy being outdoors? I don't like being with nature that often, unless I'm killing Grimm. But then my mind isn't on nature, it's on killing the Grimm. Does that make me ignorant? How would that make me ignorant?_' I had finished these thoughts when Velvet sat down and smiled.

"Why are you so happy, Velvet?" I asked.

"I'm happy that you're awake. So let's unlock your aura then we can go out." She said a sparkle in her eyes.

"You've been looking forward to this haven't you?"

"You know I have been. Finally we can go out. Now let's get your aura unlocked."

"You know I was enjoying the shade before you came along." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry but I wanted to get this over with. After all, you still have a first date to take me on tomorrow." Said Velvet, that sparkle still in her eyes.

"Alright, you win Velvet." I say giving in.

She places her left hand on my chest and says, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in wisdom and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Then my aura envelops me and I feel it coursing through me again. A feeling I truly began to miss. Then Velvet decided to hug me while my aura still enveloped me.

"Wow, it's good to have you back. Now let's go get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." said Velvet.

Later that day I got a call from Ozpin about integrating an A.I. that I had been hiding from everyone but Kasey. I designed and built the new A.I. in my spare time here at Beacon. It took several months before everything was just right and I could show my Advanced Computer Design professor what I had built. Her reaction was as expected. Incredibly surprised and warning me of what could happen if this technology got into the wrong hands. She had praised my intelligence and had obviously gone to Ozpin with her findings. Not that I didn't mind but I was hoping to tell him myself . I had named it too and even designed an avatar to represent him. It looked almost exactly like me because I was the only template available at the time. His name was Ryan and if Ozpin approved, the first A.I. computer to assist in controlling Beacon Academy. He was even capable of adapting his own programming to anything it could encounter. He was truly a work of art. I was nearing Ozpin's office when the door opened and Goodwitch was exiting.

"Mr. Lowrey you're here, good. We both need to talk to you about this Artificial Intelligence of yours." She said sternly.

As I walked in it was straight to business after Ozpin showed me to a chair.,

"Mr. Lowrey I have read your proposition and have seen the evidence of this A.I.. –And I would like to compliment you on this achievement. I will now discuss something that will now go beyond these doors do I make myself clear?" He said in all seriousness.

"Perfectly sir."

"Good. I'm informing you that Beacon Academy is now armed to the teeth because of the White Fang and other powerful criminal elements. Our present weapons compliment is 126 Railguns with 10000 round capacity before realoading and thousands of micro smart missiles. We have a two dozen Military Dustjets and our large transport craft has been retrofitted with many new weapons. Plus Beacon's internal defenses have also been upgraded with ceiling mounted high accuracy sentry guns. We have the pilots and other crew for the aircraft but no control system for Beacon's other defenses. Hence why we need Ryan as you call him. He will also control every other system on campus and the backup servers we have. Ryan will be fully integrated into Beacon and if need be will operate all systems if no students or staff are available." Ozpin explained.

"I get it. You need an A.I. now but don't have either the time or resources to invest in one. By the way, how much would it have cost to have one designed to your specifications?" I ask the gears in my head turning.

Goodwitch responded at this time very frustrated, " Well were not going to buy it off of you. If need be we'll take the A.I. by force. You are not going to make a profit off of something like this."

"Glynda please calm down." After which Goodwitch stopped her rant. "Now Mr. Lowrey it would have cost tens of millions of lien. Something the school simply cannot afford. But if we were to buy it from you, how much would you charge?" He asked curiously raising his eyebrow."

"I would have asked for a hundred thousand. No less, but if you were willing to pay more who would I be to refuse?"

"Only a hundred thousand? That seems like a pretty good deal. What's the catch?" Ozpin asked still curious.

"I have to be a system administrator. This would give me access to everything. Teachers would have most access, general staff would be restricted further, and students would be the most restricted of them all. Plus I need to be paid for maintaining Ryan." I explain.

Ozpin raised his eyebrow at this and then asked, " Who would the other system administrators be?"

"You, Professor Goodwitch, and I would be the only system administrators." I said.

Ozpin looked to Goodwitch for her opinion but she was only shaking her head at what was happening. She knew I had won and was powerless to do anything about it.

"I can't believe this. Are you about to actually buy an A.I. from a student!? I'm not even sure if it works. For all you know he could be lying." She was quite frustrated over the whole ordeal.

"I'm not lying. In fact let me prove it to you." I said

I then produced my scroll and activated it. Ryan was presently connected to the computer I built in the basement and my scroll could directly connect to it considering both systems were connected to Beacon's network.

I opened my scroll and said. "Ryan, on screen."

An avatar that looked almost exactly like me appeared on my scroll he didn't have the scar and his hair was red. He looked and saw Goodwitch and Ozpin and he looked calm.

"_Yes_?"

"Ryan I want your opinion. Would you like to become Beacon's first A.I.?" I asked

"_I heard the conversation, and I will do the right thing. I will accept being integrated into Beacon Academy_." He replied.

"You programmed morals into him too!?" Asked a flustered Goodwitch.

"Of course… Why wouldn't I?" I asked dumbfounded.

"…"

"Mr. Lowrey you are dismissed. –And I agree to your terms all I need is your signature on this and the money is yours and Ryan is ours."

All the paper work was soon filed and signatures were given and Ryan began integrating himself into Beacon and began assigning the permissions to everyone. The announcement would be made to the students tomorrow. The teachers were being informed by Ozpin. Soon scrolls all over campus were going off telling every one of the new permissions. Even I got one stating I was a System Administrator. Now I just have to explain this to my friends eventually.


	16. What Tension?

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 16

Velvet and I were sitting in a park having our picnic. It was near sunset and it was helping create the romantic setting I hoped for. She was a little uncomfortable about going into public at first but soon she warmed up to this date. I understood her fear considering she was a Faunus. We enjoyed our dinner and were now lying on the blanket I laid out, talking.

"Hey Velvet, do you enjoy watching the rain?" I asked.

"No, it brings back bad memories remember."

I remembered what she told me about her childhood and felt bad for forgetting.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm still getting my bearings back after my coma."

"It's alright. Why do you get worked up over such things?"

"I don't know really. It started after my family started dying off in convenient "accidents". I know they weren't accidents but I didn't know who is trying to kill us off. Maybe I'm worrying too much; no one has tried to kill myself or my brother yet... I'm just not sure." I rambled.

"Calm down, Matt. You're over reacting. Let's get your mind off of that subject. Let's go to the carnival." Velvet suggested.

"Ummm, ok?"

"Yay! Let's go!" She exclaimed happily.

She took my hand and began dragging me to my car. Then she threw me into the driver's seat. I admit it was rather arousing.

As she sat down and slammed the car door she was looking at me, waiting for me to start the car and get over to that carnival. Apparently she had put everything that we were using for the picnic away while I was having my thoughts on how rough she was. I started the car and turned on my music and started with another good 80's song called I Ran by A Flock of Seagulls. She was surprised in my choice of music too but enjoyed it because it was rather relaxing; just like upbeat instrumental.

"Hey, why did you look so happy after I threw you into the car?" Velvet asked innocently.

"Uhh, no reason." I said quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I've never seen a guy act in such a manner before. It was almost like you were aroused by it." Velvet said.

"No, it was the fact of how assertive you just were. I admire that about you. But yea it was kinda arousing but more like admiration. Did that make any sense?" I tried to explain.

"It kinda makes sense. Anyway Yang has been bugging me about our relationship."

"How so?" I asked, wondering how Yang is teasing us this time.

"She keeps trying to tell me how to seduce you. I don't need her help. But I do have a question…" Her face began to turn red like roses as she asked. "Is the sexual tension that obvious to everyone but us?"

"I'm not sure after all we've only been seeing each other for a week and for a several days I was in your head. I saw what you were thinking and I have to admit I can see where they get it. We were basically flirting with each other for two months. I even let you sleep in by bed every time you came to our dorm before you had a few shots of whiskey and asked me out. To be honest I wish I thought of having a few shots of it myself. But that doesn't matter now." I said holding her hand.

"Would it hurt to ask the others if they see it too?" Velvet asked timidly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you want to?"

"I guess so, but how come we can't see this tension between us?"

"I honestly don't know. So who else besides Yang should we ask?"

"Perhaps Kasey, she'd know what's going on. She might even have some advice."

"We'll try asking her. But after our date." I said reassuringly.

We arrived at the carnival and first thing we did was go on to a ride which turned you all sorts of directions. It was disorientating to say the least. Velvet was getting all fired up about it and began taking me to rides that were more and more amazingly disorienting. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body and her heartbeat was very fast. Towards the end she finally found the ride she wanted to go on. She wanted to go on the slingshot ride. I personally didn't want to get shot eighty feet up in the air, but Velvet dragged me to sign the waivers and get onto this ride. We took our seats and were secured into this ride. I was very uncomfortable with this because I didn't feel like flying out of this thing. Velvet reassured me however that this ride was safe, even though there was a waiver. Afterwards I felt rather lightheaded, but was recovering quickly. We then went back to Beacon; hopefully Kasey was awake so she could answer our questions.

We found Kasey in the library doing her homework listening to her music on her IPhone. She was focused on her work and didn't notice us approach her work area. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped up startled. She saw us and removed her headphones.

"Hey you two, how was the date?" Kasey asked curiously.

"It was good; we had fun at the carnival. We went on a lot of the rides. We talked at the picnic and on the way to the carnival." Velvet quickly said.

Kasey already had a suspicious look in her eye, "Anything else you two need to tell me?"

"Well we have a question…" Velvet said her face turning red again.

"Well spit it out, already!" Kasey was already losing patience.

"Kasey, Velvet and I would like to know if everyone else sees this sexual tension that Yang does." I said to save Velvet from Kasey's impatience.

"That's it? Well then, I'll tell you. It is kinda obvious to everyone but Yang has this idea in her largely perverted mind that if you two hear about it enough that y'all would do it." Kasey said in a hushed voice.

"Uhh, why would she even be thinking about this?" I ask.

"That's private. Why is she so concerned with our sexual tension!?" Asked Velvet, annoyed and embarrassed.

"I know about some of it. You forget that I was in our head for a few days. I saw a lot you know… But I still don't understand why it's such a big deal for Yang though." I said.

"I know you did and I didn't mind at all. You were going to figure it out anyway." Velvet said smiling. She then kissed me in front of Kasey.

"Hey, I'm still here you know. Get a room you two!" Kasey shouted, turning away. She obviously didn't want to see this.

We then stopped after Kasey's outburst to see Yang walking over, wearing a grin. "Did I hear something about needing a room for you two lovebirds? Well then look no farther. I've had a room waiting for you two for awhile knowing someday soon you'll need it."

"Umm, Yang… Why have you done this?" Asked a very nervous Velvet.

"In fact why are you so concerned!?" I interjected.

"Because you two need this. After all I'm not the only one who can see it. Even Jaune is noticing and he's the most oblivious person I know." Yang stated.

Velvet and I looked at each other not really having any idea on what to think. We didn't know how everyone could see it but us. It wasn't disturbing but there was no need to rush anything. Little did I know the wheels in Yang's head were still turning.


	17. I'm a What?

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 17

"Where's Kasey?" Asked a concerned Chariti.

Soon after I started dating Velvet, Kasey had been disappearing almost every night for almost two months now. No one knew where she was going or how long she would be out. It wouldn't normally concern me but now that Chariti was bringing it up I had started to wonder. I just didn't know where to look. She turned off her phone and scroll so I couldn't track her. The only way I'd be able to find her was to walk around until I felt her aura and even then she might be hiding that as well. It was worrying me that she'd just leave like this but she used to do this at Signal when she needed some time to herself.

"She just probably reading or sketching alone where it's quiet. Don't worry she did this often at Signal." I said unsure of what was really happening.

"Doesn't it concern you in the slightest Matthew?" Chariti was looking at me with confusion.

"It does, but Kasey just does this. However I'll admit she's never done it for this long before." I realized that I was starting to worry, hoping she wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"Well I hope she's back soon."

"Me too."

"Matt, why don't you ask Ryan to locate her?" Suggested Chariti.

"I'll try." I walked in front of my main TV and began to speak. "Ryan, locate Kasey Torrte."

"_Unable to comply, that information has been restricted." _Ryan replied.

"On whose authority?" I ask.

"_By order of Professor Glynda Goodwitch_." Ryan stated.

"Ryan disengage restriction and tell me her location." I ordered.

"_Restriction disengaged. However I cannot give her location due to privacy mode being ordered."_

"Ryan, disengage privacy mode in that room and scan for Miss Torrte." I ask hoping she wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"_Miss Torrte has been located in Goodwitch's classroom_."

I couldn't help but worry that she had gotten herself into some kind of trouble. Because what if she was in trouble, I couldn't just stay there so I got my jacket and _Memoriam Amiserit_ and went out go get her.

I was standing outside Goodwitch's classroom when I heard Kasey's voice coming out of the room. I unsheathed _Memoriam Amiserit_ and prepared for the worst. The door was slightly ajar so I peeked inside and saw Goodwitch and Kasey. It looked like they were taking a break from some kind of training. I saw remnants of chairs, holes blasted throughout the area I could see and scorch marks and soot covering most of the room. I wasn't able to make out much of what they were saying. But what I did hear had something to do with a student with an unusually large aura supply. I was wondering who it could be when I leaned into the door and its hinges squeaked, giving away that I was there. Before I had a chance to run the door flew open, Goodwitch had cast a glyph to disarm me and my sword went flying and clattered to the floor. I charged my body with my aura and waited for her to attack again. She didn't , instead she put her crop away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lowrey." Goodwitch said as Kasey ran out of the room, startled.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well you've been leaving almost every night for the past two months now. It began to worry me that you kept leaving without a single word." I explained, feeling like an idiot.

"Sorry, I thought that it would seem normal to you." Kasey said, obviously upset that even I had begun to worry.

"I did for awhile but tonight was different. Chariti brought it up and then I just couldn't ignore it anymore after Ryan was unable to detect you until I deactivated this room's privacy mode."

Goodwitch then spoke up, "What all did you hear, Mr. Lowrey?"

"All I heard was something about a student with an unusually high amount of aura." I said.

Goodwitch pulled Kasey back into the classroom and they began discussing something and this time they talked quietly enough that I couldn't make out a single word. I went back to thinking about what I had just heard. What student could they have been referring to? It didn't make any sense to me because there was only a small number that would even match that description. It obviously wasn't Kasey, so that left Jaune or myself. But I then realized that Jaune while he did have a large aura he was still learning how to use it. Could it have been that they were referring to me? Kasey already said I was like her, a witch. Is this causing all the commotion? I had so many questions roaming through my head, all making me wonder about what I was really destined to do.

"Mr. Lowrey. We have decided you need to be told exactly what you are. You are indeed a male witch. However you seem to be the first or perhaps second generation, which means there is no solid bloodline and no restriction what magic you can learn. You are one of the few who can learn both light and dark because of how your bloodline is so new. Your aura is the key to it." Goodwitch explained.

"Um, ok?" I said confused.

"Matt, we are going to train you. But I'll inform you now; you probably won't be a specialist in either light or dark. You could easily be a master of your own combination of the two. But first you need a history lesson." Kasey explained.

And so my training began. Luckily I was great at history and I finished the required texts in a matter of hours, had them committed to memory and had also written the report on what I just read. Only Goodwitch was astonished that I was that quick. Kasey on the other hand just hoped that I wouldn't get bored. It was a bad thing if I got bored. After that I was told I was done for the night, considering it was two in the morning.


	18. Unread Signals and A Gift

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 18

I was walking along to my car, all students had today off because the teachers were making last minute preparations for some important event today. I had to go into town because once again Josh had fried his headset for his Xbox. I just didn't know how he went through so many. Luckily he gives me the money or he'd simply be shit out of luck. I was walking across the courtyard when Yang walked up beside me but she didn't start speaking. In fact she only had a devilish look on her face like she does when she's about to make a pun or a perverted comment. It was still unusual though; considering Yang normally just walks beside someone and tries to talk their ears off. It was like trying to separate Nora from maple syrup. It just didn't happen. Ever.

"Yang, what's going on?" I ask expecting a sarcastic remark.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why you're not seeing Velvet's signals." Yang said as if everyone but me knew.

"Which signals Yang? I'm pretty sure I can tell if something is up with Velvet." I said, unsure of her intentions.

"Well aren't you going to be in for a surprise tonight? Let's say tonight she wants to have you rock her world. Look here she comes now. Maybe you'll be able to see it." She said all sing-song like.

Velvet was now happily skipping towards me; she had seen me so I motioned her to follow. As she got to my side she was strangely quiet and that she seemed off in a sense. I could tell something was on her mind and it was really bugging her. We continued walking in this fashion until we got to my car.

"Matt, you do remember what today is right?" She asked.

"Our three month anniversary should be around this time." I said cluelessly.

"Well yes that but there is one other thing."

"It's not prom is it?" I ask nervously.

"Why yes it is. –And according to what I've heard they are going to have a great variety of alcoholic beverages there." She said happily.

"Well, I was going to take you anyway. Hopefully the alcohol makes the night go smoother We're going."

Velvet didn't need to say anything else. The happiness just radiated off of her. Then I had a splendid idea because I really did have too many vehicles. But with all the deaths of my family I ended up with a lot of stuff. Most of it I sold so I could keep things going while I was at Signal but I kept the few things, like vehicles and my grandmother's gun collection, that I liked.

"Hey, Velvet you know how to drive right?" I ask without warning.

"Um, yea. It's not that hard to do." She stated timidly.

"Well then would you like to drive?" I ask grinning devilishly.

"I don't know. I've never driven this kind of car before." She said nervously.

"Nothing to it. Just take it easy on the accelerator because after all it's a V8." I explain.

"Why are you asking me to drive your Impala?" She unsurprisingly curious.

"I'm bringing another car up here, I miss having a choice of vehicles. Plus I was considering letting you have one because I have way too many and I can't drive them all, nor do I want too. So I'm giving them to friends and you because I know you'll take good care of them." I said.

"How many do you have? –And that's very considerate of you."

"Let me see, a 96' Impala, a 07' Dodge Charger R/T Daytona, a 00' Pontiac Grand Am, and a 99' Dodge Ram 2500. Before you say anything I know it's a lot of vehicles. Hence why I'm trying to get rid of them." I said.

"Oh, that's a lot of cars. Can I have the Charger?" She asked happily.

"Nope. Charger's mine, however you can either choose the Grand Am or the Ram." I said.

Velvet looked rather sad at the fact that I said she couldn't have the Charger but she understood after I explained that it was my grandmothers.

After we got Josh's new mic we went to the garage so Velvet could see the rest of them. After I turned on the lights in the garage she immediately took a liking to the Charger, but she then saw the white 2000 Grand Am. She pulled me over to it and started asking all sorts of questions about it. I was more than happy to answer them, she caught on rather quickly. After much debate she chose the Grand Am with the 2.4L Twin Cam V4. All I had to do was the paperwork and it would be hers. She was ecstatic that she was going to get her own car. All I hoped is that she wouldn't trash that little white car. It pulled me through a lot before I put it in the garage.

"Why do you have so many vehicles? Is it because of what happened to your family?" Velvet asked curiously.

"Yes, I don't like talking about it though. Let's just say I sold almost everything unless I knew it held emotional value or was considered a family heirloom. The cars, my grandmother's house plus all the guns and a couple other items. It all means something to me." I said, pushing all those horrible memories back.

"Well thank you."

"Why did you want the Grand Am, by the way?" I asked with my own curiosity.

"It seemed as if it spoke to me." She said quietly. "You probably think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Nope. Kat does speak in a way. It seems she's already taking a liking to you. By the was it's spelt with a K." I said happy that Kat found her new driver.

"The car has a name and it's a she?" She asked puzzled.

"Yea she does. She would prefer if you called her by her name rather that referring her to just 'The Car'. Unless your around other people in which case she'll tolerate it." I explained.

"Oh, ok."

"Happy Anniversary. By the way Velvet, when does prom begin today?" I asked timidly.

"At eight tonight. Why?"

"Because it's five thirty. We'll come back tomorrow, let's go." With that sentence I grabbed my keys for the Impala, locked up the place and we raced back to Beacon.


	19. Prom and a Challenge

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 19

Velvet and I managed to make it on time to prom. Dressed in our uniforms we had chosen a table for the two of us, waiting for the right music to start so we could begin dancing. Right before I was about to start a conversation the music started and before long we were on the dance floor. I'll admit not my best moment. I liked dancing, but not in front of strange people. I was slow dancing with Velvet which was nice and calm but I felt very uncomfortable. It was still great, yet I knew I was attracting attention. In fact I didn't like the fact that they felt the need to search me. I'll admit I only had my katana and the lances. But I just feel uncomfortable at large social gatherings. Too many people and that meant that many of them could have disastrous ways to end the evening I continued to dance until after about thirty minutes and we went back our table. But before we sat back down I went over to the bar area and procured a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses. I sat down and poured Velvet then myself a glass and we struck a conversation.

"Matt, I had no idea you would be this uncomfortable." Velvet said, stroking the top of my hand.

"It's not that. I feel so venerable because no weapons were allowed and I don't like dancing in front of strangers. In front of friends and you it's fine but I guess I get nervous around strange people." I told, draining my glass in two gulps. I honestly thought that they should have made these glasses larger.

"So you're uncomfortable. What did you do when these events came around at Signal?" She asked.

"Well I stayed in my dorm and did extra homework. I wasn't all that social after my family began getting killed off."

"That's terrible." She said finishing her glass.

"I know. –And I'm sorry for getting all nervous on the dance floor." I said apologetically, finishing my second glass of champagne.

"It's alright. Maybe you'll do better when the karaoke segment starts." She said.

"There's karaoke too?" I said pouring myself a third and Velvet her second.

"Hey, don't drink too much." She told me.

"I don't plan too."

Some person came by our table and asked if we were going to participate in the karaoke segment. We replied positively. And were given cards on which song we were going to sing. I chose: I Ran by a Flock of Seagulls. What Velvet chose was a mystery to me, just how I like it. Velvet had gone to see Ruby and the others and it gave me the time to think about what Yang was talking about earlier today. I just didn't get it. What was Yang's obsession with Velvet and I? I just couldn't figure it out. She really didn't have any business sticking her nose in it. But I was simply going to humor Yang for tonight. After all what would be the harm in it?

After the karaoke segment Velvet and I were back at our table laughing and complimenting each other about our performances and I must admit she sung a very good Kiss Me Deadly by Lita Ford. It might have had something to do with the champagne though. As we were talking Blake walked up to our table and told us that Yang would be coming by soon with a present, and then quickly walked away. Yang had appeared as quickly as Blake had left and was holding two bottles of whiskey and had four shot glasses. She set them on the table and asked.

"Hey you two, how about a little drinking contest?" She said while winking in Velvet's direction.

"I don't know Yang. Why a-" I was then cut off by Velvet saying, "Of course we'll do it."

I then caught what seemed to be Velvet's thought of '_I'm not about to look like some weakling to Yang. My boyfriend needs a challenge._'

"Alright Vel, you got it" And Yang poured the first shots.

Two rounds in and I could tell that Yang had found some of the really strong whiskey. All because I could see Velvet beginning to sway slightly as she took her second and then third. I was much more calm in drinking them because I was in no rush. Velvet on the other hand thought it was all about speed. Sadly it wasn't true. It's about how much you can drink before basically throwing it all back up.

After ten rounds it was obvious that Velvet didn't have the same tolerance that I did. She was trying to stand up only to fall flat on her back. Thankfully Blake was right next to her and lifted her back to her feet. Then Velvet tried walking, it didn't end well. She tripped over her chair and brought Blake down with her. Yang and I helped those two up and I then heard a rather alarming signal from Velvet. She was about to puke. I was quick enough to get her a trash can for her to puke in. But as soon as I had gotten the can for her I started to lose my balance. I couldn't tell why, unless Yang had done something to that whiskey. Next thing I knew I was in the floor with Yang and Blake looking over the both of us. Velvet had fallen to the floor as well in a daze.

"Hey Matt, you know what I think? I think you'd look better if you weren't so drunk." She said in a fit of giggling.

"I'm not drunk, you are. Now come on get up." I said picking her up bridal style, which elected a small squeak from her.

"Onward my prince. Take me to your room." She said drunkenly.

I had started to walk away when I lost my balance again and we both toppled to the floor

"Well I know two people who are drunk." Yang giggled.

"Yang this is no laughing matter. These two need help." Blake said shaking her head.

Yang picked up Velvet and had her thrown on her shoulder while Blake helped support me and we walked back to my team's dorm, or stumbled along which ever you prefer. We had just entered the dorm building and began the climb up the stairs, good thing I was able to walk somewhat again, sadly the same couldn't be said for poor Velvet. She still had to lean on Blake for support.

We made it back to the dorm and Velvet collapsed on my bed while Kasey was nowhere to be found. She was probably in town trying her best to stay away from Beacon during prom. When I got over to her to kiss her, she had already passed out from all the drinking. I'll admit she had the right idea. Passing out was the perfect thing to do right now.

**Hey everyone I'm going to open a poll on weather or not to write a lemon in chapter 24. There will also be another poll asking if I should involve time travel or a huge battle at Beacon for chapters 25-28. So please give your opinions. I hope you enjoy.**


	20. The Next Day

**Well everyone I cancelled the polls and I'm now asking to simply leave you thoughts about a lemon in chapter 24 and a battle at Beacon Academy for chapters 25-28. By the way this story will end at chapter 30 with "31" being an epilogue. I will continue the adventures in a sequel and possibly in one-shots dealing in the misadventures during the summer break.**

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 20

I woke up that morning with Velvet sleeping on top of me. Her head lying in my chest. I could feel her breathing and I had a feeling she could probably feel me breathing too. Probably why she moved us into this position. However though I did realize that she was definitely going to me hung-over so I thought it would be wise not to wake her. Yet I couldn't just move out from under her. I had to play a waiting game. I wondered how the other's night went…

I had just got all the vehicles from the garage and was now walking to the cafeteria. When I walked in though I saw Jaune, Ren, and Josh sitting away from our usual table in fact it looked like they were avoiding the women in our little group. I walked over to them and noticed the expressions on their faces. Jaune looked absolutely confused. Ren was horrified and happy at the same time. Josh looked like he was rather pleased with himself. I would guess what happened but then I would ruin the fun of having them recall stories if they wished to tell. I sat down with them at the table casually then the conversation started as if they were waiting.

"So guys what happened last night after prom?" Asked Josh, after all embarrassment wasn't something he was scared of.

Jaune was the first to answer, "Well I was walking with Pyrrha down in the courtyard when she grabbed me, threw me over her shoulder, took me back to the dorm and well we did it. Yet I didn't feel offended or violated. In fact I wanted it and it was amazing. I just can't figure out why she did it."

"Um Jaune, I should tell you that Pyrrha is head over heels for you." I said. "How about you Ren?"

"Nora confessed her love for me in a way only Nora could." He said shaking.

"How about you Matthew" Asked Jaune.

"I passed next to Velvet after we were helped back to my dorm last night." I told. "Jaune by the way, I'm finally glad she told you. Ren I don't know what to tell you buddy. Josh how about you?"

"Nothing happened to me which is sad."

"So why did you look so happy?" Jaune asked.

"I got a new mic for my Xbox."

"Well at least the alcohol did wonders for some of us." I said.

"Um, Pyrrha and I weren't drinking. And neither were Ren and Nora."

"Well shit guys. And people told me that dances never brought people together."

"So should we go tell them about we feel? I mean I thought Pyrrha would never be interested in me. Well I apparently learned otherwise last night. I should tell her how I really feel about her. In fact I will tell her. I'll tell Pyrrha that I love her." Jaune proudly proclaimed.

"Go get her Jaune." –And with that he left the table.

"I've known how Nora has felt for awhile but never even in my wildest dreams did she do this. I think I've waited long enough. But I'm not telling her in front of everyone." After he finished his sentence he walked to the table and took Nora out of the Dining Hall.

I even walked over to the table and sat down next to Velvet. Kasey was there but she was doing everything possible as to ignore us two. Apparently she didn't like what Velvet and I did last night but I quoted a great many people by saying, "Shit happens." So she was probably going to avoid us like a plague for the next few days, unless she comes to her senses and hopefully realizes that we were both pressured by Yang into that drinking contest. But I'm not betting on it, Kasey has been known to hold a grudge. But out of nowhere Pyrrha came over to us looking concerned.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something too bad.

"It's Jaune. He finally confessed and I'm happy but that's not what's bothering me. It's that his training is now winding down and I can't train him effectively with a sword. I would have asked Weiss but I'd be afraid she'd kill him during training. So I'm asking you, would you train Jaune in the more advanced techniques in swordsmanship and give him the training he deserves and needs?" Pyrrha asked almost pleading.

"Of course, but I will ask Weiss to help." I stated.

"Oh alright. Only if you keep her temper under wraps."

"I'll do my best. But I do need to go over some of the details of his previous training with you. How he fights and how he uses his emotions in combat. I also had a training regimen planned just in case but with the information you provide I can fine tune this and teach him properly and even create scenarios in which his emotions would take control over his logic. Possibly even scenarios that could mess with his head a bit." I explained.

"How is this supposed to help!? I want him to get better not have a mental breakdown!" She shouted.

"Pyrrha, driving him insane isn't my intention but I need to know how he will react to certain situations using the schools holographic training rooms." I said trying to reassure her.

"Oh, I thought you were going to mess with his head."

"I am. I'm not going to drive him to insanity though."

We discussed Jaune's training for awhile and I learned that Pyrrha was indeed a great teacher because of her success with training Jaune. He had indeed gotten a lot better since he began training with her. But now Pyrrha needed help training him because of the differing skill sets and weapons, which was understandable to say the least. As we discussed I realized that Jaune would make a great student because of his willingness to learn and better himself. I knew that training him wouldn't be a waste of time considering he was also taking lessons from Ren and Yang in hand to hand combat, which could easily come in handy one of these days. I needed to see what gave him focus before I finished a training schedule. I could tell that this wouldn't be a wasted endeavor. Now if I could convince Weiss of the same thing. Because after all he's going to need all the help he can get. So the first lesson was to see how he focuses and what emotion helps him focus and strength. I called everyone but Jaune to meet me in the courtyard in half an hour.

Everyone had arrived in the courtyard and was waiting for the reason they had been summoned there. I wasted no time in explaining to them what I planned to do. I'll admit though a bit unorthodox it would serve its purpose. I would ask Jaune to come to a holomatrix and after he arrived and began asking his questions I would tell him that I have kidnapped all of Teams JNPR, RWBY, MRCK, and Velvet (I feat I could never perform by myself. While in all actuality they would be watching this in the observation room next to the holomatrix, not harmed. We would then fight so I could see how his anger, hate, and aggression affect his fighting skills. Most everyone was shocked that I would even suggest such a thing but after I talked them down with he'd eventually realize it's a lie and that they would be alright and there would be no harm done. At least that was the plan. I was thinking it though in my head and there was the slight possibility that he wouldn't realize it and try to kill me but I dismissed it as crazy because after awhile I'd tell him anyway and reveal everyone and simply tell him it was a test as I would be his new teacher on swordsmanship. Now all I had to do was wait for the right moment.


	21. Trainee and Trainer

**Well everyone I cancelled the polls and I'm now asking to simply leave you thoughts about a lemon in chapter 24 and ideas for a battle at Beacon Academy for chapters 25-28. By the way this story will end at chapter 30 with "31" being an epilogue. I will continue the adventures in a sequel and possibly in one-shots dealing in the misadventures during the summer break.**

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 21

It was Sunday. A perfect day to begin training Jaune and seeing where his strengths and his weaknesses lie. I planned on this being a short session simply because I expected him to wear out quickly. Not that he hasn't gotten better but I expected him to try and use all his strength to attempt to beat me. But it would have to wait for tonight because today was my first lesson with Kasey and Goodwitch and I was actually looking forward to it. I was waiting in a private training room and was quickly growing impatient because while I was on time the other two decided to be late. I was just sitting there so I went to get my radio. I plugged my IPhone into the AUX port and began playing my music. Today's selection was Journey – Separate ways to start me off. As I turned it on I thought I heard the door open but I couldn't be sure because I had turned my rock up so no one could disturb me. That is until Goodwitch shouted above the noise to get my attention. She was standing at the door arms crossed and a scowling me. Me not thinking anything of it asked.

"Why did you yell at me?"

"Because Mr. Lowrey I could hear that music outside the door. You are here to learn, not to blow out everyone's eardrums." Goodwitch replied curtly.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked impatiently.

"First thing you need to find the weapon to channel the magic through. However it cannot be forced through the weapon. It will work either way but it will not be as efficient as having the weapon that allows your aura to flow through it naturally." Goodwitch explained, and then she asked. "Do already have a weapon that allows this?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to try them to see." I said sheepishly.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I had Miss Torrte bring all of them here." She said smugly.

"You did what?" I asked surprised. Then Kasey burst through the door and I could just feel the anger radiating off of her.

"You know all of those swords are heavy!" She shouted.

"That's why I don't carry all of them at once." I said sarcastically. "But seriously Kasey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said dismissively.

Soon I was trying each of my weapons. I could put my aura onto my swords but everyone including myself noticed how forced it was. We just couldn't understand it, until Kasey remembered something.

"Matt, what about your gold force lance?" She asked.

"What about it?"

"Matt, it didn't belong to you at first. It belonged to Andromeda, but in her will she gave you that lance. Now why would she do that?" Kasey asked possibly hinting something.

"I don't know, I thought it was to remember her by. We did meet while I was trying to construct my first weapon. It's all I have left of her; it holds a lot of emotional value." I said sadly, remembering all the good times before Signal in my hometown and the short time she was at Signal.

"Matt I don't know how to tell you this but she was one of us too. She never built that weapon for her. She built it for you. She apparently knew she was going to die but she began your training anyway. That's how you can already do some of the things you can do. Like summoning your weapons out of seemingly thin air for example, not a common trait amongst people. It seems either you naturally sought us out yet didn't know what you were doing or we were trying to find you."

"Kasey, Professor, why am I so important to this?" I asked surprised by this revelation.

"Because you are our last hope. You are going to fight in the war that will decide the fate of our kind. All of your friends will fight in it too, but not as how we will." Goodwitch stated emotionlessly.

"Matt, you do remember the man you taught you to use your swords, the one you killed after you realized that he was using you? You took his Masamune after you killed him remember?"

"Yes, although I'd rather not." I said curtly.

"What was his first directive for you?"

"Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Why are you asking me this?" I was confused to say the least.

"Because you need to remember this, you just can't forget your past. Now try Andromeda's force lance."

With her last sentence I pulled her lance out of my pocket. It felt warm like how I always felt around her. Like it was a part of me. As I held it I could hear the approval of Kasey and Goodwitch. That's when I pointed it up to the sky and whispered to myself "Somehow I always knew you were there Andromeda. Your death won't be in vain." After I finished a bolt of lightning erupted from the sky, burst thought the ceiling, and connected with the force lance suddenly I felt a surge of incredible energy and something else before I blacked out.

I woke up to a concerned Kasey and Professor Goodwitch reassuring her that I was fine. I really was fine but I felt off. It felt as if there was someone else's memories were in my head. I got that feeling because I was seeing though someone else's eyes, places I didn't remember yet now know about. It was all rushing into my head and seeing all of this. It was almost overwhelming but I managed to sort it all out as I saw Andromeda in a mirror. I was seeing everything through her eyes, these were her memories. But why was I seeing this? I would ask later but something was motivating me to learn this.

"What a rush!" I shouted gleefully.

"You just got struck by lightning and all you say is 'What a rush'"! What's wrong with you!?" asked Kasey.

"I don't know. So what were we doing Professor?"

"Well we are going to start with a simple glyph. I assume you don't know how to create a glyph?" Goodwitch asked.

"I don't think so. But I'll try."

I attempted to summon a glyph at first with no success. Goodwitch thought it was a decent effort though. Apparently when creating ones' first glyph one must first think of and focus on how the glyph will take form. Everyone has a different aura and in turn no two glyphs are exactly alike. I tried again but this time the unexpected happened again. I conjured a glyph; however it surprised Kasey as to what it looked like. The border had ancient constellations all in a ring and the center symbol was a wing. Specifically an outline of a left wing. It was Andromeda's symbol on the glyph not mine, which is a stylized star. But the constellations were reminiscent of an activity that I did during my childhood. I was always looking at the stars, hence why my symbol is a star. I guess now would be a better time than any to tell them about what happened while I was blacked out, so I did.

"Matthew, how on Remnant did you get Andromeda's memories?" Kasey asked shocked and annoyed.

"I don't know! Ask the bolt of lightning!" I shouted.

"Don't you yell at me!" Kasey shouted back. Then she quieted her voice, " The bolt of lightning? I wonder…"

"Miss Torrte, you are not making any sense. How could a lightning bolt give him the memories of another person?" Goodwitch asked the confused look on her face completely priceless.

"Matt come here and give me your weapon." Kasey said.

"Umm, ok?" I said as I handed it to her.

As soon as she had a hold of the lance she immediately dropped it as if she was burned.

"Well that explains a lot. I think I figured it out." She said checking her hand for burns.

"Explains what?" I asked.

"A part of her aura was imbued into it. This could explain why he now has some or all of her memories and experiences." Kasey explained.

"Well at the moment it's some." I said. "It seems to be related to this. Nothing more."

"Well students, it's getting late. We're finished for the day." Goodwitch stated walking out the door. As she left she said one more thing, "Miss Torrte, please remind Miss Freeman that she's over due on turning in that essay."

"Well I'm off. I'm going to train Jaune now. Kasey get everyone together for the 'plan'."

Jaune and I were in Holomatrix three with the "playing field" set at Beacon. It was simple. I was going to play my game and see how he thinks when he's angry. It was simple enough. He was already suspicious at the fact that no one else was around. In fact if everything went to plan he shouldn't have seen them all day. He however outwardly projected confidence, yet I could see in his eyes the uneasiness lurking. The need to know why he hadn't seen any of his friends. I'd wait for him to ask though. No need to set him off while he had his full strength. I needed to wear him down a bit. Then see if it gave him strength and focus, or if it made him sloppy in his swordsmanship. But who was I kidding. I'd tell him here soon.

"Jaune, you've been training with Pyrrha for a few months now. Well she feels as if she cannot train you effectively with a sword, so she's asked me to help." I said.

"Yea she told me. However I do know the basics and everything she's taught me. I hope I'm a worthy student." He said. His confidence is something that could be improved.

"I already figured you were. After all you want to improve. I can tell by the fact that you asked both Ren and Yang for training in hand to hand. You are no weak fool. However my first lesson will be a grueling one."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Well you've been wondering why you haven't seen any of your friends, correct?"

"Yea, I'm concerned but I assumed they all had to go into town."

"Well you're wrong. I've taken them all captive and you have to fight me in order to get all of them back."I said with a neutral expression.

"Impossible. You couldn't overpower all of them at once. And even I-." He said thinking it was impossible.

"Let me stop you there. Who said I overpowered them? Dude chloroform is the world's second greatest substance."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" He shouted enraged.

"Good. Use your anger. Strike me down." I taunted.

The fight had started as Jaune made the first move. He swung his sword high and tried to bring it down upon my head. A mistake to say the least. I brought up my own gunblade to block. Metal clashed and right after he realized his mistake he let off and backed away, taking a defensive posture seeming as if he wanted to wait. Too bad that I would show him that this was a mistake too. He had apparently forgotten that I could shoot him as well. I started unloading round after round at him. He blocking and it worked for a couple of shots before he was knocked back into a wall. He recovered and ran at me again. This time with no warning. I was barely able to dodge him. I shot his sword out of his hand, yet it still didn't stop him from bashing my chest with his shield. As I recovered I noticed him going for his weapon. I didn't let him take the chance. I used my semblance and impaled it through the ceiling. This didn't stop him as he started to channel his aura into a continuous stream of energy heading straight for me. I created my own aura shield just in time. I brought myself to use my semblance to stop Jaune before this got too far.

"Jaune," I said, "Do you really think I would kidnap any of you?" After I said that everyone came out of the observation room and Jaune immediately looked relived.

"But you told how you did it. Why would you do this to me?" He asked.

"To test you. I needed to see how you would fight while infuriated. What you lack in form however you made up for in power. All in all, a worthy student. Meet your new teachers; myself and Weiss."

Jaune groaned as Weiss stepped forward while the rest of us had a laugh at Jaune's misery. But on the bright side, he's going to learn from the only other sword users he knows.


	22. One hell of a day

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 22

It was another boring day at Beacon. Nothing but homework and practice. Honestly I would do just about anything to try to alleviate this boredom. My team was feeling the same way, everyone was rather melancholy. We never had such a boring time before, even I couldn't keep their spirits up. We simply needed something to do but the question was what. I decided to get the help of Ruby and Yang. Those two always seemed to have something to keep Team RWBY on their toes and enjoying themselves.

"So you need our help, Matthew?" Asked Ruby.

"Yea… My team just seems so bored and I'm right there with them. I'm so bored I can't think of anything."

"Well we could get your team, our team, CAVL, and JNPR and we could have an orgy." Yang suggested.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ruby and I shouted.

Blake then showed up seemingly out of nowhere and replied, "Yang hasn't gotten any in awhile so essentially she's extremely horny."

Yang began nervously stuttering. "N-no I-I-I'm not."

Even Ruby piped up to comment. "Blake has a point, you haven't been leaving the room at random times of the night and coming back looking very happy, yet guilty since we started at Beacon. You know I'm not that naive Yang."

"Well, Yang. Even the innocent Ruby noticed." I stated just barely holding back laughter.

"I-I need to go." And with that Yang sprinted away.

"Anyway, you all could go camping." suggested Ruby.

I thought for a moment and I had to admit it was a good idea. A camping trip just might have been what all of us needed. We'd have to go into town for a couple of tents, food, water, and other supplies. But other than that it sounded perfect. Just the thing to improve morale.

"Well it looks like my team's going on a camping trip."

However I saw that something else was on Ruby's mind so I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Ruby is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, yes. I'm having trouble with my own team. We're constantly on edge and bickering at each other. It seems as if we don't want to be a team anymore. It's probably my fault…" She said shoulders slumped and tears welling in her eyes.

"Ruby, it isn't your fault. Maybe all of you just need relieve some pent up stress." I said.

"Matt you're starting to sound like Yang. I don't see how sex will help." She said puzzled.

"I don't mean sex Ruby. I mean as in they might need to get out of the school for the weekend. Some fresh air to clear the mind."

"Oh. Are you inviting us to come along?" Ruby asked.

Before I even had the chance to answer she began giving me her signature pout. I even thought I saw her shed just that one tear for effect. Well needless to say it worked.

"Oh, alright Ruby. You know people can't resist that pout right?"

"Of course I do. That's why I do it." Ruby said as if everyone did know.

"See you later Ruby."

"Bye"

As I was walking about aimlessly thinking about how this could be financed discreetly I had a different thought. '_Did I just give in to a Ruby pout? Wow, I'm losing my touch with how I used to deal with people. I used to be able to ignore such things and just say no.'_

Later that night I had found myself at the top of Beacon Tower. The wind blowing and making my jacket ripple in the wind. The rain falling on the school almost as a mist. I was simply looking over Beacon and coming to terms with the fact that I now have Andromeda's memories in my head and a few of my other problems plaguing me. I couldn't help but feel over whelmed with everything. '_I never asked for this, yet here I am wondering who I really am. What if my life was just a lie and I'd simply wake up from this nightmare. Yet it isn't going to happen. This is no dream. Just a living nightmare. One that I've just learned to accept. No one but Kasey truly knows what happened to me. But I don't think I can hide it from them for much longer. They all seem to notice something, yet are unsure of what to say. Should I continue to hide my past from them or should I come to terms with it and follow Blake's example? I honestly don't know. It's tearing me apart inside though. What kind of person am I? Standing on the edge of Beacon Tower contemplating my life. I should be enjoying the feeling of having my friends and family. Not wallowing up here in self pity.' _I then heard a voice behind me.

"Mr. Lowrey what brings you up here this evening?" Asked the voice. It was calm and stoic.

"Well I'm thinking about what's happened to me so far in my life. How about you about Professor Ozpin?" I asked.

"Well I'm here on the account of Miss Scarlatina. She seems to be incredibly distressed about something. She's been asking for you."

"Where is she?" I asked concerned that she was in trouble.

"She was near Lecture Hall B." He stated.

"Well I'll be off." I then jumped of Beacon Tower Shouting "GERONIMO!"

**3****rd**** person…**

"Young love." Said Ozpin approvingly.

He turned around to face none other than Glynda, who was staring into Ozpin in a way that most wouldn't exactly call professional.

"Did you actually just say that?" She said looking hungrily at Ozpin.

"Yes I did, Glynda. And now I take my leave."

"Oh no you don't." She said locking the door. "You're staying up here with me."

"Glynda what's going on with you today?"

**Back to Matthew's POV**

I landed perfectly and began running to the Lecture Hall. Sprinting by and knocking some people over before I finally arrived. When I got there, Velvet was in tears pointing at the room. I brought her close to me and began to hold her affectionately and stroke her hair

"Velvet, tell me what's wrong." I said quietly trying to calm her.

"I heard quiet sobs coming from this room. So I went to investigate and I saw Ruby cutting herself and crying. But when I went over to help her she said that she would only talk to you. She said you're the only one that could help. She didn't want to go to Yang however, because Yang would probably kill however it was that made Ruby do this." She explained.

"Alright let me go speak to her."

I walked in to indeed see Ruby cutting herself. But that isn't all I saw. I also saw _Crescent Rose_ and a noose. She was on the verge of suicide. I had to stop her by any means.

"Ruby? It's me, Matthew."

"Matthew? You came?" She asked childishly.

"Of course Ruby. How tell me why you're doing this?" I asked kindly.

"It's Weiss. I told her about how I felt about her, but all she did was scoff at the idea and ran off."

"What did you tell her?" I asked quietly.

"That I loved her. I also asked her out on a date. It was stupid of me to think that she'd actually love me back." She sobbed.

"Hey there. Don't you ever think that love is stupid, because it isn't." I said.

"I guess you're right. I just wish she would have said yes, instead of storming off like I was some freak."

"I understand how you feel. Now I'm going to have a talk with Weiss. Ruby give me the knife, the noose, and _Crescent Rose_. Then let Velvet take you to the infirmary. Let me deal with Weiss." I said wanting to Ruby to suffer no more.

She began wiping the tears from her eyes as she said, "Ok."

As soon as Ruby left with Velvet I got to work destroying the noose and the knife. It was rather easy work considering how sharp Ruby kept her weapon. Now it was to Figure out where Weiss was. Ryan gave me her location without question. To the Courtyard I went.

I saw Weiss standing there her hair flowing with the wind but she looked sad. I could see the tears in her eyes. Sadly I wasn't here to deal in sympathy. She hurt Ruby with her actions now it was time to mess with her head a bit. I loaded _Crescent Rose_ with a tranquilizer round and waited for the perfect moment. I then began to hear Weiss's voice. She was singing _Mirror, Mirror._ But it made no sense. Why would she be singing that of all people? She's the one who hurt Ruby. Not the other way around. But as I listened I heard her voice waver over several notes. She was definitely upset. I lowered the rifle and walked over to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss." I said hiding the venom.

"What do you want?" She asked. She almost sounded dead inside.

"I'm here to talk about what happened between you and Ruby." I said still maintaining my calm demeanor.

"Well to be frank; she said that she loved me and wanted to date me. I didn't know what to do so I ran. It isn't my fault! She came up and it wasn't expected and I-!" She was panicking.

"Weiss calm down. Do you love her back?" I asked in my no nonsense tone.

"Well yes, I mean of course I do. But I can't...What if everyone thinks that I'm some kind of freak for being bi? What if my family rejects me?" She asked worriedly.

I pinched my nose as I said, "Weiss you have a group of friends who couldn't care less if you were. And of your family has a problem with it than they can find the highest cliff to jump off of. Now go tell the truth and apologize for how you ran away. Velvet and I will be right there in case things get out of hand and for emotional support."

"Where's Ruby?"

"In the infirmary, thinking that you didn't love her. She was cutting herself and was even considering suicide. Go now I'll be there soon."

"Oh my Dust. I didn't know." She said running for the infirmary.

As she left I used my semblance and retrieved _Myrtenaster _from her belt. It was a safety precaution. I also truthfully took _Crescent Rose_ for the same reason.

I used my newly learned Air jump and jumped to the infirmary. (Honestly I was actually getting the hang of controlling these glyphs. This one was actually orange while the constellations were black. I saw immediately that I didn't need to take their weapons. They had already made up and were now planning the first date. I couldn't help but feel happiness for those two. Velvet was there right beside me and was holding on to my arm gazing happily.


	23. Why can't we ever just be normal?

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 23

We had just got back from the camping trip. It wasn't a complete waste even though it was raining. It was actually fun. Honestly the most fun I've ever had in the mud. Weiss was forced into it however. But even after she was forced to she got into it. Watching everyone throwing mud at one another was actually incredibly fun. Especially when you convince everyone to gang up and pelt Jaune. It was great just having pure unadulterated fun. But it was time to end it. We had cleaned up and came back here to wonderful Beacon to begin the first week of exam preparation. It made no sense that we had these exams. But who was I to really argue about it. I was just happy. Of course Ruby invited JNPR along as well. We were walking back to the dorms when I said something a little crazy.

"Hey guys. If I ever invent time travel, I'm going to invite all of you to come back and visit this exact moment to tell us that it worked. We could even give a few hints about the future. Now how about that studying?" I said jokingly.

"Why would the future us do that?" Asked Weiss

"Further more, is time travel even possible?" Asked Blake obviously unsure.

"Well I don't know. It was just simply an idea. And yes Blake time travel is possible just not probable."

Then out of know where we all heard a whooshing sound. Almost like a key being drug across a piano cord. What I could only describe as a domed building in front of us with round things on the outside. It had a defined door and entryway. It kinda protruded from whatever this thing was. We all began walking around it trying to see the inside but we had no success. Then I heard Pyrrha's panicked voice.

"Matthew! Get over here!"

Everyone ran to the door of the structure and everyone stared at the people walking out in awe. There were fifteen people walking out of this structure. But what was really surprising is that they were older versions of us. We were standing directly in front of our older counterparts, staring at them dumbfounded. That is until young Blake spoke.

"Who are you?" Blake asked obviously startled and confused.

"Well we're all you. Just from the future." The older me said. "It's all sorts of wibbly wobbly, timey whimey stuff."

I looked at all the younger side and asked, "Do I normally make this much sense?" Everyone just nodded.

"Don't worry they just looked at me funny when I tried to explain how it worked." My older self stated.

"Yes we did sweetie." The older Velvet replied. "For some reason only you seem to understand this."

"I know."

"So when did you all come from?" Asked Ruby.

"February 23rd 2037. It's about ten years in your future." My future self answered.

"Well I'm surprised that no one has any children yet." Said Yang. Sadly it didn't have the reaction she wanted. Which was embarrassment.

"Actually that's not true but we're not gonna tell any explicit details. Spoilers." Said the future Yang grinning from ear to ear.

"Awww. " Pouted Nora and Ruby.

"Anyway, would y'all like a tour of the inside?" My future self asked.

We all agreed to the tour. Once we got inside we saw everything. Six support beams were on the outer edge of the time machine. There were several couches, chairs and even a TV with future game consoles hooked up to it. There were also a few beds in the room. Upon closer inspection it seemed that everything was bolted down. Probably in case of an emergency. It made sense after all. I didn't know yet what was in a temporal vortex. There were also lights imbedded into the walls giving the room a warm glow to it, Anyway, what I saw in the middle of the room was breath taking. In the middle of the room there was a console with what looked like six different stations; all with separate monitors. They were hooked up to some obviously high end computer towers which were hooked up to a server which was hooked into something else underneath. A column extended from the ceiling to the top of the control stations. The column even glowed the same color as my aura; possibly implying that my aura either powered it or was simply a color choice. It was even pulsing slowly as if in a low power mode. There was even a bench opposite the side of the doors, next to the controls.

"It looks almost exactly like how I designed it on the Holomatrix. Although I'll admit you seem to have upgraded it with technology from your time period." I said examining the control stations in an attempt to learn how this thing operated.

"Well when you designed it was basically spare parts that would have to be jerry-rigged into this. Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Remember when you said you wanted a probe for scientific purposes? Well look no farther." My counterpart said handing me what looked like an IPhone and with a scanner bar. "This is more advanced than anything the military of this time could even dream of. It unlocks doors, hacks computers and yes it is also a scanner, for well anything." He continued to explain.

"So this is a time machine?" Asked present Weiss.

"Yes it is." Answered future Weiss.

"Go figure though. I get sick flying, yet I can time travel." Future Jaune stated dumbfounded.

"Anyway." My future self interjected, "This time machine is powered by twelve custom electricity dust crystals infused with both fire and simple energy dust. The energy travels through the Power transfer system, where it's distributed to each system. The temporal core's power requirements however are based on complex calculations made by the computer core AKA the server. However there are auxiliary and emergency power systems if needed. But neither have enough power to initiate the temporal core. So, where do you guys want to go?"

"Well if you remember, Andromeda did make me promise to go back if I ever invented this too." I said.

"Well then, to the past."

My counterpart began working at the console typing, flipping switches and preparing the machine for its time jump. As he was flipping switches and checking to make sure that everything was in order I heard a classic 80's song. Highway to Hell by AC/DC. I looked at my counterpart and just nodded. He seemed to understand. The others from both sides were used to my taste in music, so no one exactly minded. He did though give me the honor of pulling the leaver to start the engine.

As we flipped our respective switches both my counterpart and I shouted "ALLONS-Y!"

The tube on the console began pulsing from the bottom to top the energy from the crystals and we heard the whooshing as the temporal core activated to take us to the year 2023. Soon after we activated the temporal core the unexpected happened. We encountered what the computer called temporal turbulence. Apparently this wasn't a time we should be going to. The ship lurched violently knocking everyone to the ground.

A feminine voice then said "_Primary stabilizers offline, engaging secondary systems."_

That's when the ship lurched again. I struggled to get back to my feet and see what was going wrong. I saw on one of the monitors that we had fallen out of the temporal vortex and were now crashing back down to the planet. We had ten minutes until we hit the planet and died. I looked for my future self, only to find him on the ground unconscious.

"What's happening!?" shouted the present Ruby.

"Well, we're crashing. Don't worry everyone; I just have one question though. Do any of you know how to fly this thing?" I asked.

All I got were worried stares in return. So I began running around the console trying to figure out how to fly this before we all died. Then I saw something that looked like a flight control system. I began to press buttons but I had no success. Then the future Velvet gave or rather shouted some wonderful advice.

"The computer should recognize your voice! After all you two have the same vocal patterns!"

Honestly she was a genius so I gave it a go.

"Computer, time until impact." I said.

_"Eight minutes forty-seven seconds."_ A feminine voice said.

"Damage report."

"_Temporal core offline. Main power crystals one through eight non responsive."_

"Computer, engage auxiliary power, then correct course to latitude 125.36 by longitude 85.22. Hold altitude at fifteen thousand feet."

"_Attempting to make correction, stand by. Attempting to make correction, stand by."_ It then beeped a few times before finishing with this sentence. "_Unable to comply."_

"Manual override!" I shouted.

I began typing the coordinates into the system and as I pressed the confirmation button the screen flashed that the control panel was offline. That I could only operate it manually.

"Computer, activate Manual Steering Column."

There was a whirring as two joysticks came up out of the flight control console. _'Well at least it's simple.' _ I took a hold of them and began to fly it. It was rather rough flying at first. But as a got used to the controls it began to smooth out. And that's when my future self awoke and immediately realized something was wrong. He ran to the console to see that I was flying it with moderate success. He pushed me to the side (something I didn't actually appreciate too much) and finished landing it at Beacon. He then looked at me and smiled and said something that I could never forget.

"Look at you. Haven't even invented the time machine yet and already you've learned how to fly it." I nodded in response as he continued. "Well this isn't too bad. But apparently we can't go and see her. I think having all of us in the time machine caused a paradox. Hence why this happened. I'm sorry everyone." He said apologetically.

Variations of "It's alright" were heard from everyone from the present time.

"And by the way, how did you know to use the voice commands for the computer?" He asked me.

"Well, your Velvet told me."

"My wife's a genius."

I had almost fainted after I heard that but I managed to compose myself to say. "Well, we'll be off then." The present group of people left the time machine. But I heard someone calling from it.

"Hey, wait. You almost forgot your scanner." The future Ren said as a turned around and he tossed it over.

"Oh, I thought he was just showing it to me."

"No, it's a gift."

"Well, thanks."

Then another voice came out, "REN! Close the door!" Shouted their Nora.

And after the door closed I heard the whooshing and it then disappeared from view. I checked the scanner to see if we were in the correct time period. We were, in fact we technically never left. It had just simply been thirty minutes since this had started.

"He he. Well guys time just flew away." Yang concluded.

"BOO!" We all said in unison.

"Yang you're trying too hard." Blake said rubbing her temples.

"Sorry. I feel like I'm being pressured into doing puns."

"Really Yang! Who's pressuring you?" Asked Josh annoyingly.

"Oh, no! I forgot my cookies on the time machine!" Ruby panicked.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles." Said Yang proudly.

"Dust dammit Yang!" We yelled angrily as she did a jig of sorts.

"Oh, come in everyone. That one was_ purrfect_." She said with a wink and a smile.

At that point we all just started to walk away without her. There were days when her puns were really just terrible.

"You seem to have something on your mind, what is it?" I observed, realizing how quiet and distant she was.

"Did you see the rings?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Well, yes I did." I said playing the utterly confused as to where she was going card.

"Well you remember that Faunus have excellent hearing right?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess I should tell you something. Especially since I heard about our marriage. I'm imagining doing such dirty things with you. After that drinking contest, I wanted you. In fact it was almost a need. And let's face it I still want you now." She said in a sultry voice, pushing me into an empty classroom and backing me into the teachers' desk.

"Velvet!" I exclaimed as she began kissing my neck and making her way up.

It felt like sparks were moving through my neck. I was trying desperately to not give in to her but it was failing. I had to force her to stop. Only because we were in a classroom though.

"Velvet we have to stop; we're in a classroom. Let's go to my house. We can spend the whole weekend there." I tried to reason.

She then reached down and started fumbling with my jeans. After she sneaked her hand into them she smiled in delight. "That's not what I feel. I think you want me here and now."

"Oh what the hell, there's no one around!"

After Velvet and I had finished, we went back to the dorm room and I saw Kasey sitting in a chair, her arms crossed and her eyes burning with anger. Blake was sitting on Kasey's bed, seemingly upset. It seemed that they were having a conversation. I didn't want to know what had happened or what was being talked about, yet I had to know.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing" Kasey replied curtly, "Blake was just leaving"

As I turned to stop her I found that she was already gone. I had to find her and get some kind of explanation. There was a reason for Kasey's anger.

_**Somewhere in**_** Vale...**

"Did you finish your scouting mission?" Asked a calm yet sinister female voice.

"Yes, ma'am. It's near impenetrable. The defenses both internal and external could stop almost anything. Plus the students and staff are no laughing matter." A gruff sounding male told her.

"It's quite alright. We'll attack Beacon when they're at their weakest. All I ask is a little cooperation."


	24. Problems and a Realization

**Everyone I might be updating slower now that I have a job again but I will still try to update at least once a week. I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the slower update schedule.**

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 24

I had found Blake in the common area where she was getting a glass of ice tea from the fridge. Her bow twitched as I walked into the room obviously sensing me.

"Blake, what's going on?"

"Kasey simply couldn't handle the truth." She said taking a seat on the new leather couch in the common area.

I sat down next to her and asked calmly, "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't believe me when I tell her that you're not fine, that you're near the breaking point. She knows this yet continues to deny it to herself and to you. She isn't even considering your welfare anymore. What kind of training do you have with Goodwitch which has superseded your own health, both mental and physical?" She asked intent on knowing.

"I'm being trained additionally on my aura control. They're teaching me magic. The use of glyphs and dust to create anything, either for defense, offense, or healing. I must know this in order for everyone to survive a coming battle.

Blake was perplexed, "What battle? What are you talking about?"

"Within three years time there will be a battle between two factions and I'm going to be one of the few fighting for the good of the people."

"You're being forced to fight in a battle?"

"Sadly yes. I try not to think about it though." I said.

"I know what you mean. I try not to think about what I've done in the past. But still it's wrong for them to force you into this"

"I understand. So Blake, you went and told her about what was going on?" I asked.

"I had too. I noticed that your using your aura constantly a few weeks ago and you've been using it more and more as the days went on. You were using it simply to have energy throughout the day. I realized something was wrong though when we were in combat class. Goodwitch forced you to fight me with you at the fifty percent mark. I could see how fatigued you were. You shouldn't have even been in class, much less actually fighting. She wouldn't have made any other student go through such a thing." She explained. "Not only that but you collapsed during it and all Goodwitch did was cast some glyph that woke you up again. She didn't even bother sending you to the infirmary."

She was quite upset and I could see why. Those two were more concerned with trying to train me for this conflict which even I had shaky details to go on at best. Yet I didn't notice until Blake had literally explained it. I was above all angry at this. My best friend of almost five years has completely disregarded my health and is allowing and contributing to my early death. I needed to calm down though before I did something rash. Blake seemed to notice the same thing too, as she had gotten up from the couch. I was watching her and after a couple of minutes I saw that she was carrying two steaming mugs.

"Here you go." She said giving me one of the mugs then sitting back down.

I took a drink, "Hot chocolate and something else?"

She smiled and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't but I trust you Blake." I said.

"You shouldn't trust blindly. I'll tell you what I added to it though. I added some coffee to it. I thought it would help." She said with a smile.

"I don't trust blindly. But my trust in Kasey has been shaken just a bit now. Would it help to hear her side?" I asked.

"It might but I don't think it would help. She's still in denial. I'm sorry." She said.

I could tell she was saddened by having to tell me this. I scooted over to her and simply gave her a well deserved hug. Her first reaction was to stiffen up at first. She soon relaxed and hugged me back. We separated and she had a tear in her eye.

"Why are you so kind to people?"

Then Velvet's voice came from the stairs, "Because he believes that if the people in the world were just a little bit kinder a lot of problems would cease to exist."

"Not entirely true. I'm only kind to those who deserve it. Like my friends, family, and some total strangers. I also seem to have a habit of rescuing a certain rabbit eared Faunus some reason though." I said watching Velvet sit next to me.

"Yea that's the first time we met. Wait weren't you were hung-over!?"

"Just a wee bit but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"It better not." She said grinning.

"Speaking of how you two feel about each other, you two should pick a sound proof room instead of a lecture hall for such activities." Blake said looking as if she just remembered being disturbed.

I tried to look for a way out of this while Velvet began stuttering nervously, "How did you find out so quickly?"

"I was walking by when I overheard your moans of pleasure Velvet. Plus I kinda smelled all the pheromones. That just makes me sound creepy…"

"You don't say." I said face palming. "I need to spar with someone. Is Yang awake?"

"Probably. I assume that you want to spar with her?" Blake said, quizzically.

"Yep."

Us four had gathered in Holomatrix three. Velvet and Blake were going to watch us spar and intervene if I did something stupid. I kinda like how they are so concerned for my safety, yet they expect something to go wrong. It's not that I'm reckless I just kinda enjoy the rush of adrenaline from time to time. So in order to get my adrenaline rush I was going to do something stupid. I got into my fighting stance, while Yang began simply charging at me. All I did was sidestep to the right and had my sword run across a lock of her hair. As she turned she saw it falling to the ground and an insane grin on my face. Her eyes turned red and she began attacking me in a rage. It was exhilarating. I was dodging everything she threw at me yet she didn't care. She just kept coming at me with punches and shots from her gauntlets like I had committed some great crime. It was only a small piece of her hair but she guarded every strand like it was gold. And it was gold… Hair. I didn't see why she was so protective of it. Not even Velvet was this protective of her hair. Or maybe it was that she didn't mind me touching it. I wasn't entirely sure. As I had this thought I was distracted and Yang's hand had made contact with my temple, threw me across the room and I hit one of the mirrors head first. Well it had knocked me out.

_**3**__**rd**__** person…**_

Velvet and Blake ran into the room after seeing what Yang had done only to see her now caressing her hair. Those two checked on me and found that I was only unconscious. Velvet turned around and slapped Yang across the face and had begun to shout at her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! YOU JUST PUNCHED OUT MY BOYFRIEND! I SWEAR ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT MESS OF BLONDE HAIR ON YOUR HEAD! IT WAS OBVIOUSLY AN ACCIDENT, BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO GO BERZERK AND TRY TO KILL HIM!" She shouted her burnt orange aura flaring as her frustration and anger had hit its peak.

"Velvet I'm sorry. It just happ-."

"NO IT DOESN'T! YOU'VE EVEN PUT JAUNE AND OTHERS IN THIS SCHOOL IN THE INFIRMARY FOR CUTTING AS MUCH AS ONE STRAND OFF! YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR HAIR MORE THAN YOU DO YOUR FRIENDS!" Velvet continued, cutting off Yang.

Blake then stepped in between them and said calmly, "Velvet calm down. Shouting at Yang is not going to help you nor is it going to help him. If anything he'll be upset that you two are fighting." She then turned to Yang, "She's right you know. Why are you so protective of your hair anyway? Never mind I don't want to know."

"I do care about my friends you know. I'd do just about anything for any of you but messing with my hair is one of the lines not to cross."

"It doesn't matter, Yang. You need to stop beating the crap out of your friends who accidentally cut some of your hair off. Think of how you would feel if Ruby had accidentally done that. If you went off on her as you have done to others. Would she be able to forgive you? Would you be able to forgive yourself? Think about it Yang." Blake explained.

Yang was taken aback. Never before had she thought of it. She looked just about crushed after Blake had explained it to her so directly and used one of the few cards against her. She could never dream of harming Ruby in such a manner. She was deep in thought imaging how it would happen. The images of Ruby in a similar position that Matthew was; unconscious and bleeding all because Yang couldn't control her temper. Blake had obviously hit a nerve here because Yang of all people began to cry. Even Velvet began to feel bad for her and went to comfort her a little bit, Blake knew exactly what she had done but knew it had to be, and also went to comfort her. Yang sobbed into both of them for several minutes until she began to stop. She walked over to Matthew and was about to look at his head when his aura flared and began to heal everything quickly. Yang had stumbled and tripped backwards in surprise as she watched his aura cascade around his body. He slowly got up and reigned in his aura. He opened his eyes and looked to see Yang with tears drying sitting on her backside and Velvet and Blake looking on in surprise. He just looked everyone and asked as if nothing happened.

"What did I miss?"

"Well Velvet and Yang had a small argument but otherwise not much." Blake said coolly.

"Yea Velvet also saved you and now is expecting a 'favor'." Said Yang, winking.

Everyone had simply groaned at Yang's perversion of everything but Matthew and Velvet also added blushed to the mix as Yang didn't know and will hopefully never know what had happened that night.


	25. The beginning of the end

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 25

It was a calm day at Beacon. Most of the professors were with the third and forth years at some convention and the rest of us were left here under the watchful eyes of Professors Goodwitch and Oobleck. Yet they couldn't stop me from going to the newest addition of Beacon. All because I had clearance, plus even if I didn't I could override the Mag-Locks (Magnetic locks). I was showing Ruby and Jaune the new Combat Information Center. It was a centralized control center for command information, weapons control, drone feed access, and many other things. It was a room that had beige walls and all the controls were laid into wood from Forever Fall forest. There were three touch based consoles on either side if the wall and was dominated with a holographic display at the front of the room which included a console with two auxiliary consoles off to the side and opposite of it. Everyone stared in wonder. Mainly at the fact of why Beacon needed such a room. Well I explained that there needed to be a centralized command and control area; otherwise Beacon would be completely disorganized with its defense. While it had a room with everything connected to it already, it was a jerry-rigged into a lecture hall. This room was specifically built for its purpose. They were looking at all the control stations. The three on the left were UAV control and video feeds from them as the school had recently acquired this last Tuesday. While the three on the right were communications/radar, weapons control and damage control. The two auxiliary stations were able to be reconfigured to do anything that required of it, while the Main console could control everything but it was recommended not to do that because of the workload on one single person.

"This is amazing" Said Ruby just running around in the room happily leaving her rose petals all over the place.

"Ruby control yourself, your making a mess." I said calmly. Leave it to Ruby to do something so childish. Yet I couldn't be mad at her, she looked as if she was having the time of her life.

"What does this do?" Asked Jaune who was about to touch the red button.

"DON"T TOUCH THAT!" I shouted. "That button fires all of the schools missiles." I explained quickly.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's fine at least nothing happened. Now for why we came up here."

"To contact Vale flight control tower and the military base and sync all of our sensor data in real-time." Ruby said with her typical chipper tone.

"Correct."

I went to the Main console while Ruby and Jaune stood behind the auxiliary consoles. I was typing the order to establish contact with Vale flight control and I then proceeded to speak.

"Vale flight control tower, this is Beacon Academy requesting real-time synchronization of radar data." I said proudly. All I got was static in return, so I tried again. "Vale flight tower this is Beacon Academy, respond." I then tried the military base. "Vytal Military base, this is Beacon Academy requesting real-time sync of radar data." I still got only static.

"Why aren't they answering?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know. Ryan why aren't they responding?" I was suddenly nervous at the sudden communication blackout.

"_I cannot detect any form of frequency from Vale or anywhere else for that matter."_ He said calmly.

"Run a Delta level diagnostic on your communication system." I ordered.

_"Completed, and it's fully functional."_

"It doesn't make sense." Jaune said cluelessly.

"Yes it does. " Jaune and Ruby looked at me dumbfounded. I knew exactly what was next and they soon figure it out. "Ryan, Alert status one."

Ryan's voice and a klaxon then sounded throughout the school, _"Attention all personnel Alert status one has been activated. All personnel to battle stations. Professor Goodwitch to CIC. Repeat all personnel to battle stations."_

"Ryan, launch UAVs one through twelve. Defensive pattern Lowrey two. Engage onboard surveillance." I glanced to Ruby, "Ruby prep missile tubes one through one-eighty with standard offensive compliment." I then glanced at Jaune. "Jaune take over damage control."

_"All weapons stations manned and ready."_ said Ryan. "_However tracking radar is detecting several hundred aircraft approaching Beacon, in an attack formation. Present distance two-hundred miles and closing fast. At fifty miles they will be in Beacon Airspace."_

"Launch all armed aircraft!" I ordered. "Order them to intercept within five miles of Beacon. Ryan how long until they enter Beacon Airspace?"

_"Five minutes."_

"Alright. Have you cut through the jamming yet?"

_"Yes, but the city and base are still dark."_

Goodwitch then came storming into the room with Kasey following behind her. Both were obviously pissed and wanted answers, I didn't even have all the information yet.

"Mr. Lowrey what is the meaning of this!?" Goodwitch almost shouted.

"We're going to be under attack within minutes. A communications blackout caused me some alarm. And now tracking radar has detected several hundred airships moving towards Beacon in an attack formation." I explained impatiently.

"Impossible." Kasey said unbelieving. "Beacon's defenses can take out any threat."

"Provided we were fully staffed and had most of the student body then yes you would be right, but we aren't right now, we don't, and we can't get through to the military or police for any reinforcements. We are on our own." I said angrily. "Now do as I say."

"Excuse me! Do as you say!? I'm the acting headmistress of Beacon Academy! You will obey me!" Goodwitch shouted.

"Fine. I do _suggest_ though we send Professor Oobleck to get help."

"Agreed."

While she moved away to get in contact with Oobleck I noticed that the aircraft were within Beacon's Airspace now. I opened an emergency priority communication to them and said the following.

"Unidentified aircraft you are presently in violation of Beacon Academy Airspace. Reverse course and leave or you will be fired upon. This is your first and only warning." I said sternly.

_"They are continuing on present course."_ Ryan said.

"Oobleck is on his way now. But that leaves the students with no one to command them."

"I'll do it. Ruby, Jaune with me. Kasey stay and help Professor Goodwitch."

Out in the courtyard all the remaining students were gathered to hear my quickly thought out plan. Everyone had quickly approved. We were to maintain barricaded lines of defense inside the school behind the firing arcs of the interior automated machine guns in every entry way and hold the enemy there. The idea was to keep them confined in the small space I provided. This plan was so simple that literally nothing could go wrong. But if anything did I have teams along each hallway to ambush the enemy with assistance from the automated defenses. The ambush teams were departing to formulate their own plans while I was checking the entrance halls ammunition to ensure we had enough. I had to call in some old AA guns from an acquaintance and they were mounted on the floor to fire at enemies on the ground. I honestly hoped that it would work, but a gun's a gun and right now that's what matters. I had my automatic shotgun brought down from my locker too, with all the extra ammo from the dorm. I felt that I would need it here for the defense. I guess it was just luck that I was going to show it to all my friends this weekend and now it was getting used for defense. Not many people could ask for a better time for such a weapon. Well unless you're Velvet on a bad day in which one gives her whatever she desires. Soon the school began to shake and I could hear the Railguns and missiles firing. The attack had finally begun and soon there would be enemy soldiers at our doorstep.


	26. What war has done

A RWBY fanfic

The Hunters of Beacon: Team MRCK (Merc)

Chapter 26

I was standing in the hall waiting for the enemy to charge in. Some of the first years there seemed nervous. It wasn't surprising considering the circumstances but I had faith in all of them. To pass the time I began to watch an over view of the battle and it was going in our favor at the moment. We still had most of our aircraft and all our weapons were still firing. So far no one had been killed on our side. The school had been damaged though in several areas already but nothing major. Nothing had been heard from Oobleck since he left, so no one knew if any help was on the way or if we would be getting any help. That's what really worried everyone. I had faith in Professor Oobleck as well. Now if something would just go right today but this wasn't the day for things to go right. There were troops landing and would be here any second. The door was reinforced but I didn't expect it to hold for very long if they had the weaponry I expected them to have. But if it was as I expected then we also had similar weaponry somewhere in the armory. Yet I knew we wouldn't need it because we had Nora. –And with Nora anything was possible and legs would be broken. Students began to flinch as the explosions got closer. It seemed that the enemy had arrived.

"Alright everyone here they come!" I said gleefully.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Chariti nervously.

"Because I enjoy the adrenaline." I said, before turning back to the door and giving my next command. "As soon as this door is breached fire everything we got. We must hold the line here."

_BOOM!_ An explosion had knocked the door of its hinges and all of us began firing into the now empty doorway. I was also contributing to it with my automatic shotgun. The enemy however was still trying to charge in. They didn't seem to get the hint, yet I didn't care. They apparently were willing to die for their cause; but what happened next I didn't expect. I heard shattering glass coming from behind us and we were now being attacked from behind as well as White Fang troops were now firing at my group. The ones who weren't caught off guard and weren't focusing on firing were now engaging those attacking us from behind and a few of the guns were now pointed to the enemies behind us now. It was tough as now that we had fewer people firing at the door, the White Fang were now slowly beginning to trickle into the entrance hall. I looked behind to find that most of the enemy ambush team had already been killed. It was a good thing too because we couldn't hold the door much longer without everyone. As I turned to begin firing into the White Fang again my gun ran out of ammo. I reached for another drum of shells to find that I had spent them all and the situation was starting to fair the same for most of the others here too. I started hearing shouts all saying the same thing; people were either running low on or were simply out of ammo. –And as people began to run out of ammo more troops began charging through the door. I picked up my case and opened it to reveal my Masamune. It quickly turned into a free for all melee. All I could hear were the breaking of bones and Nora's maniacal laughter. I had to say though; these White Fang soldiers we were fighting were by far not the best quality. It seemed they were sending in grunts to take the beating. But that had to mean that there were some specialists lurking around here. I didn't have the time to go looking however as I was still in the thick of this. While I do enjoy a good fight from time to time this was really getting out of hand. Thankfully they had stopped coming through the doorway but as I killed several I was able to look around and see that most of us were struggling but were able to still take on multiple enemies at a time. Even Jaune was taking on several at once. It was incredible that he improved so quickly after Weiss and I had taken over his training. But now wasn't the time for acknowledge such achievements. We had a war to fight yet it seemed that it was already nearing its end because the White Fang began running like cowards. All of us began to erupt in cheer that we had chased them off but I felt uneasy. I was feeling an aura that I hadn't felt in several years. It belonged to a person who should be dead. However I dismissed it as my imagination.

"_Attention, enemy soldiers approaching CIC. Code Blue, medical team to CIC. Medical Team requesting escort to CIC."_

"Excuse me everyone." I said as I ran towards CIC.

It felt as if I was running for an eternity from the entrance hall to medical to pick up the team going to CIC. All I could do was worry that Kasey had been severely injured or even killed. Although she did betray my trust, she didn't deserve such a fate. I had to wait for the team to finish getting ready. Apparently there were some pretty bad injuries reported. All it did was give me even more reason to worry. Chariti had followed me to Medical; however I ordered her to retrieve both of my black FN P90s from the dorm. I was waiting alone considering the gruesome scene I could be walking into and my imagination wasn't making it pretty. One would have thought that I would be used to seeing death. I didn't; all it did was make it to where it didn't scare me anymore. Then again maybe that's what it meant. Was there any point trying to deny it anymore? Was I still even a human after all that I've seen and done? Velvet was wrong on one account about me. I could kill without mercy. It's how I was trained after my parents were killed. The first order of any battle. Do not hesitate and show no mercy. Exactly what I had done to those White Fang soldiers. Velvet would be rather disappointed. I wouldn't even have a second thought to the murder of those hundreds that tried to take over the entrance hall. She'd honestly be better off without someone like me. I don't know why she sticks around or why she still loves me. I consider myself to be such a disappointment yet my friends think so highly of me like I'm some great person. They don't know what my first thoughts are when I meet somebody new or simply see people in the halls. My first thoughts involved killing them. Even Ruby; the sweetest and most innocent of them all. I was such a sick and twisted individual. Plotting the murder of such kind people but I could never stop myself. I became so dark after my parents died and after the swordsman that began training he began to corrupt how I saw the world. He saw even the slightest glimmer of hope to be the most contagious disease. Training me to crush the hopes and dreams of others. Luckily Kasey had helped me back towards the light but some of it still sticks to me like a plague. Most days I just wanted to kill myself; to rid the world of someone like me. I was sure no one would miss me. After all who would miss such a person? I know I wouldn't. I hated myself and the only reason they liked me was because they didn't know the truth, except for Kasey. Not even Velvet knew. I was scared to tell her and quite frankly I didn't want to lose her. I loved her and I knew my secret would have to be told to her one day. I just couldn't go on lying to her.

The medical team had finally finished their preparations soon after Chariti had brought my P90s. We all walked out of the building to find that everything was extremely quiet. No enemies were in sight so we made a break for Beacon Tower. No one was around at all. All Ryan had said was that they had retreated.

CIC's door had been locked and the doctors had no idea how they were to get it open. I removed a panel from the wall and tried to access the door's Mag-Lock system. I got an error message stating, _'A.I. Command net not available.'_ So I proceeded to manually override the lock. I began moving the control crystals at the bottom of the controls while occasionally typing at the touch screen panel. Soon I had success because the panel now stated, _'Mag-Lock manual override active.' _Then I pulled on the lever and the door released. What we found inside was not as bad as I was expecting. There were bodies struggling to get up only to find out about broken bones, several were unconscious. But as I looked around I saw another person who shouldn't have been here. Velvet was lying amongst some of the wreckage; breathing and she didn't seem too badly injured. I picked up and held her hand allowing some of my aura to flow into her to speed up the healing process. Kasey's injuries were more extensive though. I couldn't tell exactly but I knew she'd be in the infirmary for a couple of weeks at least. There was nothing I could do to help her. But one thing was certain. My former teacher was still alive and was here and there was no force on this planet that would stop me from killing him.


End file.
